All I've Got
by Life.as.a.Femmeslash
Summary: Harry and Draco have been secret lovers for a year and a half. Everything was perfect. But when Ron finds out about their affair, everything comes crashing down around them. PreHBP slash
1. Detentions Can Be Good

Prologue: Detentions Can be Good  
Harry Potter sighed as he walked out of Potions. He had just lost Gryffindor fifty points for telling Malfoy off, and the detention he had also received didn't make things better.  
Why was it always the Gryffindors to get in trouble around Snape? Why didn't Snape treat them evenly?  
Of course, one thing had cheered Harry up a bit: Malfoy had also received detention, for insulting Ron Weasley's family. Although they had detention together, Harry couldn't help but feel better.  
Ron ran up to Harry and rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have just let it alone, could you?" he hissed in Harry's ear. "You know we have Quidditch practice tonight, don't you? We can't go without the bloody Seeker!"  
"Get Ginny to fill in for me," Harry snapped. "I'd think you'd be a little grateful! I just saved your ass, Ron!"  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"What you would've done to Malfoy if I hadn't stepped in would be far worse, and you would've gotten more than one detention for it! You know Snape would've put all the blame on you, and you probably would've gotten expelled! Now I couldn't have that."  
Ron smiled. "What would I do without you?" he asked, patting Harry on the back.  
Hermione, Harry's other best friend, ran out of the Potions classroom and caught up to them. "You two are coming to study, aren't you?" she asked.  
"Nope," Ron replied, shaking his head.  
"And why not?!" Hermione snapped. "N.E.W.T.s are only a year away, Ron, and if you want to be an Auror, you have to get your grade up!"  
"Hermione, calm down," Harry sighed. "I'm busy with my Potions essay. Remember, Snape gave me an extra two properties of Wolfsbane to write, and I don't have time to fit anything else in before my detention starts."  
Hermione sighed. "What about you?" she shot at Ron.  
"I got my Transfiguration report to do before practice. Everything else I'll get done tomorrow, don't worry," he added at the worried look on Hermione's face.  
"Quidditch is taking up a lot of your time, Ron, are you sure you want to continue?" Hermione asked concernedly.  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."  
"Next year is N.E.W.T.s. Are you going to be able to handle that, Quidditch, and looking for a job?"  
"Yes."  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off toward the library. "Okay, see you two tonight. Cheerio!"  
Ron sighed as he watched Hermione disappear around a corner. "Dammit," he murmured, leaning against the wall. "Should I tell her, Harry?"  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed. "I need some help here!"  
"Ron, the only girlfriend I've ever had was Cho, and she told me first," Harry sighed. "I don't get girls. You shouldn't ask my advice on them."  
Harry heard someone giggle behind him, and he gritted his teeth. When he turned around he came face to face with Malfoy, with Parkinson hanging on his arm.  
"Oh, did you here that, Goyle?" Malfoy smirked. "Sounds like Potter can't handle a girl."  
"Shut up, Malfoy, and bugger off!"  
"What's the matter, Potter? Too used to having Weasley as your bitch to get a girl? Too much of a change for you?" Malfoy sneered, brushing Parkinson away.  
Ron pulled out his wand, but Harry pulled it away. "Don't push it, Malfoy."  
"Push what?" Malfoy asked, playing innocent.  
Ron tried to pull his wand away from Harry, but Harry growled, "Don't waste your time on Malfoy, Ron," and stormed down the corridor, seething.  
"Think I got to him?" Malfoy smirked, walking down the hall the other way.  
***  
"Malfoy's going to die," Harry growled as he ran down the steps into the common room. "And I'm going to be the one to kill him."  
"Why'd you try to stop me from hexing him?" Ron complained. "Because that's my job," Harry barked.  
"Why won't you tell me what he said already?" Hermione asked for the millionth time. "It couldn't have been that bad. I've sure he's said worse."  
"Harry, he was insulting both of us! We could've gotten him together."  
Harry plopped down on the couch in front of the fire. "No, because we would've been expelled--maybe even sent to Azkaban for murder. This way, I can make it look like an accident. I'll say he was squashed when a portrait fell off the wall."  
"How're you gonna do that?" Hermione asked. "The portraits are stuck on the walls."  
"I'll find a way," Harry promised, checking his watch. "Believe me, I'll find a way to get rid of him."  
"I really think you're making too big of a deal about this," Hermione protested. "Harry, we only have one more year to put up with him after this. Don't do anything rash, that you're gonna regret doing!"  
"I won't regret it, it'll give us one less Death Eater to deal with later," Harry grumbled. "I gotta go. See you later."  
***  
Malfoy sighed as Harry stormed into the Potions classroom ten minutes later.  
"You're late," Malfoy barked, leaning against the wall.  
"Shut up," Harry hissed. "What d we have to do?"  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Still pissed about earlier?" he asked, walking up to Harry. He looked Harry over, then smirked. "Well, you don't really seem the type to be straight, if you don't mind me saying..."  
Harry grabbed Malfoy's robe collar and pushed him against the wall. "I don't care what you think of me. I don't care if you can't keep quiet. I don't even care about you saying I'm gay. But when you bring Ron into it, that's when I get pissed."  
"Malfoy's eyes widened in shock at first, but he quickly covered it and feigned boredom. He yawned, then asked, "Is that all? We have a job to do, and you're wasting time. I have homework to do, you know."  
Harry pulled Malfoy back and slammed him against the wall again, harder this time. Malfoy winced, and he didn't bother to cover his horror anymore.  
"Don't make me hurt you more than I already have," Harry spat. "If you have anything to say to me, say it to me. Leave Ron out of it. The fight's between us. Get it?"  
Malfoy nodded, shaking slightly. "Okay, j-just let me go."  
Harry dropped Malfoy's robes, and he fell to the floor, clenching his teeth. "Damn Potter," he hissed.  
Harry smirked and looked around. "Get up, Malfoy. We have a job to do, and you're wasting time. I have homework to do, you know."  
Malfoy stood up slowly, wincing as he did. His back was killing him, Harry could tell. And that's how Harry liked it.  
"Hurts like Hell, doesn't it?" Harry asked, most of his frustration gone.  
Malfoy gritted his teeth and walked slowly down the row of desks, wincing with every step. Harry barely managed to suppress a laugh.  
"You've become emotionless since what happened, haven't you?" Malfoy asked, not a hint of a sneer in his voice.  
"What happened?"  
Malfoy shook his head. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! The Ministry incident. What else would I be talking about--what I said earlier?!"  
Harry froze. Anger bubbled inside him, and he felt the urge to curse Malfoy--the urge he'd felt almost every single day since he started school. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"  
Malfoy's expression was serious. "You aren't the only one that lost someone, you know," he hissed. "My father is in jail because of you. The only time I'll get to see him is when we talk through the bars on his cell."  
"I really don't give a fuck about your father, Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "He's in jail because he made the wrong choice. Now deal with it, because I don't care."  
Malfoy stared at Harry with a piercing gaze, and Harry looked away. He felt his defenses were crumbling as Malfoy stared at him, making him weak. He felt like he was breaking down.  
"What are we supposed to do?" he asked, avoiding Malfoy's gaze.  
"What happened to Harry?"  
Harry looked up. "What?"  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he were trying to see into Harry's head. "You heard me, Potter. What happened the Harry? All that's left of you is Potter."  
"Malfoy, I don't have time for this," Harry sighed. "Just tell me what we're supposed to do?"  
Malfoy shook his head and looked at the floor, and immediately Harry felt stronger.  
"Jesus, Potter, just answer the question."  
Harry's anger was increasing rapidly. "You want to know what happened to me?!" he shouted. "Voldemort happened to me! My life would've been perfect if one simple thing had been different--if Voldemort wasn't even born! Do you know what I've been through because of him?!"  
Malfoy shook his head, finding his hands very interesting for some reason.  
"You don't want to know," Harry spat. "I've been through enough shit, and if nice little Harry has left, there's a good reason to that."  
"What have you been through?" Malfoy asked, looking up. "What happened to you? What was so terrible that happened to you, that you don't want to talk about?"  
Harry looked at the wall. "Now isn't the time. Let's just get this place cleaned up, okay?"  
***  
"You know, this is Potter I could get used to," Malfoy sighed, leaning against the wall.  
"Don't get used to it," Harry grumbled, glaring around the room.  
"I think you would've been a good Slytherin after all," Malfoy admitted. "You certainly sound like one now."  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "What are you on about?"  
Malfoy shrugged and walked towards Harry. "This." He pressed his lips gently against Harry's.  
"What was that?" Harry asked when Malfoy pulled back.  
"A kiss. I thought you'd recognize one when it happened, but I guess not..."  
Harry grabbed Malfoy by the back of the neck and pulled him into another, more urgent kiss.  
"Shut up," Harry whispered, taking a step back.  
Malfoy smirked. "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at ten o'clock tomorrow night," he murmured in Harry's ear.  
Harry shook his head. "It's too public. The broom closet on the fourth floor is better."  
"Okay, there, then," Draco sighed, licking his lips. "And keep this a secret, Potter. We can't have anyone find out about that. I'd rather not get caught kissing Wonder Boy."  
Harry nodded. "I don't think it would be good publicity for me to be seen with son-of-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, either," he smirked, turning to the door.  
"And Potter," Malfoy called. Harry turned back to him. "This doesn't change anything between us." Harry nodded again. 


	2. The First Fight

All I've Got  
  
Chapter One: The (First) Fight  
Draco licked his lips as he entered the broom closet. It had been three weeks since their last meeting, and it was too long. Draco felt that he couldn't keep going if he didn't have Harry, and that was the biggest problem for him.  
In two days they would graduate--going their separate ways. Draco would most likely become a Death Eater, and... what would Harry do? Save the world? Fight against Draco? Possibly kill him?  
It was a miracle the relationship worked. They fought about everything--which is what brought them together. It was an oddly Slytherin, sex-based relationship, and yet, Harry stayed. He hadn't even tried to talk Draco into something even the tiniest bit more serious. The Gryffindor was okay with the love/hate aspect.  
"Malfoy," someone whispered from the darkness, and Draco could almost feel his knees buckle. It had been too long since he'd heard Harry say his name like that...  
Harry's lips were on his, and they were pushing boxes out of the way as they backed against the wall. Something sharp pressed against Draco's shoulder blade, but he ignored it. He somewhat liked the pain. After Harry had discovered that, he had started calling Draco his 'kinky little rabbit.' Draco didn't understand why. What was so special about rabbits?  
Oh, Draco didn't care. As long as Harry was his.  
It was strange, that Draco didn't even care if people found out anymore. He had grown so used to this that it was routine--a routine that he couldn't go without anymore.  
Did Harry want people to know? Did he dream about a real relationship with Draco, where they would get along and be friends, even, or did he just think of the hot, sweaty passion that they already shared?  
"Oh, Draco," Harry moaned as Draco kissed a tender spot on his neck.  
How could he have let his mind wander so far, when he had a sex God right in front of him?  
"Draco," Harry moaned louder.  
Draco knew what that meant. The only time Harry called him by his first name was when he wanted sex. Badly.  
"Missed you, too," Draco whispered, unbuttoning Harry's shirt.  
Harry smiled slightly as Draco kissed down his chest to his pants. "What was your excuse this time?" he asked, closing his eyes.  
"That they should leave me the hell alone and get a life of their own," Draco shrugged.  
"That works," Harry chuckled as Draco undid his trousers. "I just told them that it was getting stuffy in my room, so I wanted to go for a walk."  
"Any problems?"  
"Hermione's getting kinda suspicious, but she doesn't expect this," Harry sighed as Draco pulled down his boxers. "Oh, God."  
Draco smirked as his hands went over Harry's genitals.  
***  
"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione asked as Harry climbed in through the portrait hole. "It's one o'clock in the morning, Harry! You have another N.E.W.T.s test tomorrow--or shall I say, today!"  
"It'll be fine, Hermione," Harry sighed. "Nine hours of sleep with be enough. And I was just out. What's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is," Ron interjected, fighting back a yawn, "you disappear at least once a week, and we have no idea where you go! We used to be friends, Harry, if you can remember that, but now, we barely even know you! Where do you go? What do you do? Why are you so afraid to tell us?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid to tell you, Ron, I just like to have my privacy! I go on walks, alone, because I need to clear my head once in a while! Why is that so hard to believe?! And you know everything about me that you need to! If you can't accept the fact that I like to be alone once in awhile, instead of being suffocated by all the idiots who think I'm some great God or something, then go get your own life!"  
He ran up to his room, slamming the door before him. Seamus and Dean sat bolt upright, but Neville, who slept like a log, continued snoring.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked, getting out of bed. "What happened?"  
"Butt out," Harry snapped. "It doesn't concern you!"  
Dean made a face. "Sorry, just trying to help. Are you sure you're okay?"  
Harry gritted his teeth as he took off his robes. "I'm sure, Dean. Everything's just fine. Just go back to sleep. And leave me alone. Okay?"  
As Harry lay down, the door opened again, and he heard Ron walk over to his bed. "Harry, we need to talk."  
Harry ignored him.  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Why are you so upset? What can I do to help?"  
"You can't do anything, Ron," Harry growled. "It's not anything you can help with. I just have to clear my head sometimes. Now go away!"  
Ron sighed. "Harry, I'm worried about you. Is-is this about... Sirius? I-is that why you're so upset?"  
Harry stayed quiet. He couldn't say no. That would mean one more lie put on the pile.  
"We were friends last year," Ron whispered. "We could tell each other anything. You trusted me. I just want to know what happened to that."  
"Things change, Ron," Harry muttered, his voice suddenly soft. "People change."  
"Yeah, and all I want to know is: what happened to Harry? What happened to my best friend?"  
"If you think friendship lasts for that long, through shit like this, you really don't know how life goes," Harry sighed.  
"What happened to you? All that's left of you is... Potter."  
"Why is that such a popular question?" Harry asked himself.  
***  
It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining over the grounds and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect day for swimming in the lake.  
Harry was struck with a pang of guilt as he saw Hermione and Ron make their way out of the common room without him. Why had he been so emotionless? Was Draco wearing off on him that much? He didn't used to act like that.  
"Ron, wait!" he called, running up to them. Ron turned around to face him, scowling.  
"What d'you want?" Ron asked, as if he were addressing Draco. "I haven't got all day, Harry."  
"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just... I don't know. I was in a perfect mood when I came back from my walk. I guess Malfoy's just wearing off on me. You know, he's just so damn--"  
"Annoying, Potter?" Draco hissed.  
Harry turned around to see Draco standing there, alone. "What are you doing in this part of the castle, Malfoy?" he asked. "The Slytherin common room is down a few floors."  
"I had to talk to you," Draco said, suddenly nervous. "About Potions. You know, we're partners."  
"Later, Malfoy," Harry hissed.  
"Potter, this is important," Draco said pleadingly. "Please. I need to talk to you now."  
"It can wait!" Harry barked. "Tell me later!"  
Draco gritted his teeth. "Fine, Potter. After your first class, meet me in the library so we can talk."  
That created an image in Harry's head. Why did he want to meet in the library? He knew Draco wasn't that kinky.  
"Okay, just go!" Harry hissed. "I'm trying to talk to my friends! Get lost!"  
Draco smirked, and walked down the corridor in the direction he came.  
"Okay, where were-we?" Harry asked, turning back. Ron and Hermione were gone. "Damn."  
He walked slowly down the hallway towards the Great Hall.  
Harry was halfway there when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom.  
"Malfoy, I told you, later!" he hissed, but he couldn't help himself. He felt through the darkness and found the body.  
"Wait, Harry," Draco whispered. "I really want to talk."  
"Something's wrong." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"No. Nothing's wrong-everything's perfect." Draco sighed and pulled out his wand. "Lumos. That's the problem."  
A dim light illuminated the room, and Draco saw the confused expression on Harry's face.  
"Now wasn't the best time," Draco muttered. "Look-just go to breakfast. We'll talk tonight."  
"What about at the library?" Harry asked.  
Draco shook his head. "Too public. I don't want anyone to hear." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Potter, I'm not breaking up with you."  
**  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall, he looked around. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the end of the table nearest Harry, with an empty seat.  
  
Hermione spotted him and waved him over. "We saved you a seat," she smiled.  
"I accept your apology," Ron sighed tiredly, pointing to the seat next to him. "C'mon, let's eat."  
Harry grinned and sat down. "I thought that you'd be really mad at me." Then he frowned slightly, thinking. "Why did you two leave?"  
"To talk it over," Ron shrugged. "And we decided-it's okay if you get upset every once in awhile. And we're okay with you disappearing sometimes. You do need some time to clear your head, we understand that."  
"Thank you," Harry smiled, picking up a piece of toast.  
**  
"Eh, Potions," Harry sighed. "God, why does it have to be our third class of the day? Why can't we have it last?"  
"Best for last, Harry," Ron said darkly. "You know how much we love Trelawney. Of course, it's our last Potions class of the year. Ever." Ron grinned. "Wow, no more Snape!"  
"Except."  
Ron frowned. "Oh yeah, that. Stupid Snape, has to be there, doesn't he?"  
Harry sighed and sat down at the desk next to Ron and Hermione. Draco hadn't arrived yet, so he had no one to talk to until then.  
"Class beginning," Snape hissed, marching through the doors up to the front of the room. "You shall all be happy to know that you have all scraped by on your N.E.W.T.s." He shot Harry a disdainful look.  
"Now, today I will be passing out your final grades, and we will have a quick pop quiz."  
Harry looked around. Draco-or any of the Slytherins, for that matter- wasn't there. He raised his hand.  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
"Where are the Slytherins?" he asked. "They should know what time Potions is."  
Harry felt pleased with himself. This was their last day before graduation-his last day to push Snape's buttons in front of an audience, and he couldn't pass it up. Dumbledore had specifically said no detentions for the seventh years, and if Snape took away house points, he knew it couldn't been enough to lose them the House Cup. Snape couldn't take five hundred twenty-seven points away in one class because of one person, could he?  
"Mr. Potter, please keep your attitude in check today," Snape hissed through gritted teeth. "The Slytherins don't have classes today. They are decorating the Great Hall for the graduation party this evening."  
"Why can't we do it?" Ron protested. "We'd be better for it than they would! They're gonna set up a booby trap for us or something!"  
"Fifty points!" Snape barked. "Weasley, you know school rules. Whoever volunteers their House first gets to do it." He smirked and turned to the blackboard. "Question one: Longbottom, what potion could slow your blood stream to keep poison out of your system for longer?"  
Harry tuned out after that. He had forgotten about the graduation party that night. And he didn't have a date.  
Of course, Draco would probably be upset to see Parvati or Lavender hanging on his arm.  
But Draco was sure to have a date. Harry knew damn well that 'Malfoys don't go to parties alone,' as Draco told him only every time there was a dance or celebration since they began their relationship.  
Who would he be taking? Parkinson? Bullstrode?  
Harry shuddered at the thought. He just couldn't imagine Draco caught behind a statue, snogging the porky Slytherin girl, Millicent Bullstrode. It wasn't his style.  
And Parkinson was far from Draco's type, also. Her pug-like, ugly face was bad enough-Harry hated to see her smirking or laughing, which she was sure to do if she had Draco's arm. 


	3. Graduation Celebration

Chapter Two: Graduation Celebration  
  
"So did you find a date?" Harry asked Ron as they both walked down the stairs, wearing their best dress robes.  
"Yeah, Hermione and I are going together," Ron sighed.  
"You finally got the nerve to ask her?"  
Ron frowned. "Yeah, but she thinks we're just going at friends. I guess she has her eye on Terry Boot-for God knows why-and she wants to see if he gets jealous or something. She said that he doesn't have a date."  
"Ah, that's gotta hurt," Harry muttered, patting Ron on the back.  
"Not as bad as I thought it would, actually," Ron admitted. "I guess I'm just getting used to the fact that she doesn't like me like that. Oh, well. What can I do?" Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Did you find a date?"  
"Naw," Harry replied coolly. "I figured I'd just go alone. You know- I didn't want to ask a girl to the last dance of school, in case she thought I wanted to-you know-have a serious relationship with her. Not good to get mixed up in something when you're gonna go out and see the world, you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I get it," Ron shrugged. "Of course, I'm thinking the opposite. I want Hermione to be in my life after school."  
Harry grinned. "She might be. You never know."  
Ron looked at his watch. "Time to go."  
"What about Hermione?" Harry asked. "Aren't we gonna wait for her?"  
Ron shook his head. "We're meeting in the Great Hall." He walked toward the portrait hole. "Let's go see what the Slytherins planned for us this time."  
Harry deeply wanted to comment. He knew that Draco wouldn't do anything to him except insult him, as a part of their little game. He wouldn't try to hurt him anymore.  
"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Ron asked, seeing the glazed look in Harry's eyes.  
"Malfoy," Harry responded, shaking his head. "Just wondering what he did tonight. And if we can get a picture of him snogging Bullstrode." He smirked.  
Ron grinned. "If only I brought my camera along."  
When they entered the Great Hall, Harry's eyes flickered over the crowd. He spotted Draco at a table near them, sitting alone with his butterbeer.  
Ron snorted as he followed Harry's eyes. "Malfoy doesn't have a date? What, Bullstrode and Parkinson got sick of him? Can't blame 'em."  
Harry smirked again, mostly out of relief. There was no Parkinson to stand in his way this time; if he wanted to talk to Draco, he could.  
Draco spotted him and sneered. "Potter, haven't got a date? What, couldn't find a girl who'd go out with someone as pathetic as you?"  
"What about you, Malfoy?" Harry shot back. "Parkinson got tired of you? Couldn't give her what she needs?"  
"Actually, Parkinson's just getting us some drinks. She'll back in a few minutes." Draco smirked.  
Ron glared at Draco. "Malfoy-"  
"Ron, don't bother," Harry smiled. "He's not bugging me. It's no big deal."  
Draco scowled at hearing that.  
"But Harry-" Ron protested, but Harry cut him off again.  
"Seven years it enough to get me used to it, Ron," Harry sighed. "It really doesn't bother me. Oh, there's Hermione, come on."  
Hermione had appeared in the crowd, smiling at them.  
"Crikey! Hermione, you look fabulous!" Ron exclaimed when he saw her.  
"You're not bad yourself," Hermione grinned, grabbing his arm. "This is what I'm wearing to graduation tomorrow. Isn't it classy?"  
She was wearing a red sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees. It fitted her form perfectly. It had golden lining around the low-cut neck and the slightly upturned hem. Her shoes were red high-heels with straps wrapping around her ankles.  
"Classy isn't the word to describe it," Harry smiled when Ron appeared speechless. "You look great."  
"Thank you," Hermione sighed. Then she frowned. "I was just thinking. this is going to be the last day we're together. Like this. You know? We're never gonna have this again."  
"We'll still be friends, won't we?" Ron asked, concerned, as they walked to a table farther away from Draco. "I mean, I know we'll be going our separate ways, but we'll still talk, right?"  
"Of course we will!" Hermione smiled. "But-well, what I mean is. we won't be like this. We'll be distant and. I don't know. Not best friends anymore, I guess."  
Harry frowned. "We'll still be best friends, Mione. I mean, we still talk over the summer, don't we? It'll be like that. We'll talk, we'll stay friends."  
"But we won't be coming back to the castle after three months," Hermione murmured.  
Harry smiled and hugged Hermione and Ron. "C'mon, you two. It's been seven years. I'm not planning on just forgetting our friendship, and I hope you two aren't, either." Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "So let's make a pact. Best friends for life."  
Hermione nodded. "Best friends for life," she agreed.  
"Best," Ron whispered, smiling again. "Always."  
Harry grinned. "Now that that's settled. let's have a good time before we finally leave!" he exclaimed, grabbing a butterbeer off the table. Ron and Hermione did the same.  
"Cheers!" Hermione said happily, tapping their glasses together.  
"What?" Ron asked, confused. "What does 'cheers' mean?"  
Hermione chuckled. "It's a muggle thing. When something good happens, they say 'cheers' and everyone takes a drink."  
"I'll never understand muggles," Ron muttered, tossing back a swig of butterbeer.  
"You will if you hang out with us after school ends," Harry said after he was done chugging his butterbeer (something he had found great amusement in since their sixth year). "I know that I may be an Auror, but I'm still gonna live like a muggle when I'm around home, with the exception of the occasional Repairing Charm or such."  
"Sounds fun," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "How can you live like that? It's so. boring!"  
"Being raised that way helps," Hermione hissed, shooting him a reproachful look. "I'm going to live the same way, Ron. It's the easiest way, since my parents are muggles!"  
Ron bit his lip. "Mione, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just still too used to the Magic world to go without it."  
Hermione smiled. "I know, Ron. I was just playing around. You need to loosen up!"  
They all laughed at that and Harry picked up another bottle of butterbeer.  
"Ron, do you want to dance?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.  
"Uh-I don't. I can't.." He looked at Harry, and he shook his head encouragingly. "Okay, but I'll probably step on your feet. I suck at dancing," Ron sighed, taking Hermione's arm.  
Harry was alone. Ron and Hermione were dancing (with the occasional 'ow!' from Hermione when Ron stepped on her toes) and Draco was laughing and joking with his group of bratty Slytherin friends (if you could call them that). Things were just as they should have been.  
Suddenly, Draco broke apart from his friends and walked towards Harry.  
"Potter, left all alone to your thoughts?" Draco asked. "Must not take you long to go through them all."  
Harry ignored him and watched as Hermione taught Ron how to waltz.  
"Oh, poor little Potty baby's left out of the little group!" Draco sneered. "Can't blame them. Looks like the Weasel and the mudblood finally realized how boring you are. Maybe they'll get real friends now."  
Something inside Harry snapped. It had been seven long years, and Harry still couldn't handle Draco calling Hermione a mudblood.  
"Better than the likes of yours, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, standing up. He was inches away from Draco's face. "Your little scumbag cronies? Go out with Parkinson and get a free shag once a week? But they're no better than you are. Just Slytherin pieces of shit."  
Draco's eyes widened. Harry seemed serious. He must know that Draco was just playing around.  
But Harry didn't stop there.  
"You know, you think that people like me and Ron are blood traitors. You think we've betrayed nasty little pureblood bitches like you. But we're not the traitors. Because we stand up for what we believe in. We fight for it. If anyone's the blood traitor, it's you."  
When Draco was silent, Harry couldn't help but smirk. For the first time Harry could remember, he had gotten to Draco. He'd succeeded in getting under Draco's skin. And he liked that feeling.  
But at the same time, the pained expression in Draco's eyes actually hurt Harry. He had turned into a Slytherin, hadn't he? He felt as bad as one at that moment. And the fact that Draco wasn't replying scared him. It made the pain worse.  
Finally, Draco took a shuddering breath and whispered, "Meet me in the broom closet in five minutes." Then he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
Ron and Hermione were frozen on the dance floor, staring at Harry.  
"What happened?" Ron asked after a moment. "What'd he say?"  
Harry shook his head. He could feel his cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment ('half the bloody Great Hall just saw that!' he thought).  
Seeing the almost-evil glowering on Harry's face, Ron took a step back. "It couldn't have been that bad. I mean, what about what he said last year?"  
Harry made a face. "You still remember that?" he asked, temporarily forgetting his anger. "Blimey, that was a year and a half ago."  
"That was the cruelest thing he's ever said to us," Ron shrugged. "How could I forget? That's the one reason I know I'll never get along with him."  
Harry frowned, his anger slowly flooding back into him. "I'm just sick of him. This was my last chance to pummel him, I guess."  
Ron grinned. "Wow, I didn't think of that. I wish he would come back in here, I could have a go at him."  
Harry froze. 'His last chance'? That wasn't right. It wouldn't be the last time they'd be seeing each other, would it?  
Despite his anger, he couldn't help but feel worried. What if it was? What if the only other time Harry got see Draco was when they were facing off? When Harry was supposed to. kill him?  
He shuddered. What if Draco became a Death Eater? Nothing could become of this relationship, he already knew that, but what if they become sworn enemies? No excuses, the relationship would have to end one way or another. And Harry knew it had to be tonight.  
"Ron, I'm not feeling good," he said suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
"My stomach. I just fell. kinda sick. I think I'm gonna go to bed." He tried to smile, but failed. "'Night."  
"G'night, Harry," Ron said concernedly.  
Harry hurried out the Great Hall, clutching his stomach. If he could just feign pain until he was out, Ron would believe it.  
As the door swung shut behind him, he smirked and checked his watch. It was one minute until he was supposed to be there.  
'It's like taking candy from a baby!' Harry realized as he walked down the corridor toward the entrance hall. 'They don't even suspect anything! Anymore, anyway. But hey, they trust you again, right?'  
Harry chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe Ron and Hermione had fallen for the same excuse every week for a year and a half. How thick could they be?  
He reached the broom closet and pulled the door open. Automatically, there were lips on his, but this time it was just a quick kiss before Draco pulled away.  
"What's up?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand. "Lumos."  
A dim light illuminated the room, making Draco look even more beautiful and seductive than ever.  
"Harry, we need to talk about something."  
Harry knew something was up for three reasons. One: Draco never broke the kiss unless his mouth was otherwise occupied. Two: Draco never called him Harry, not even in a moment of passion. Three: the words 'we need to talk' were the most feared words in the world.  
"Wh-what about?" Harry asked nervously.  
Suddenly Harry felt a pain in his chest. Was Draco breaking up with him? After this long?  
Sure, Harry was thinking about ending the relationship earlier. but he was upset with Draco, and he couldn't help it. But now that he had calmed down, he wasn't sure what to think anymore.  
"I-I was wondering." Draco muttered, looking at the floor. "Well, everything's going fine in this relationship. As I said earlier."  
Harry nodded. Draco's nervousness calmed him slightly. Not much made Draco nervous, and a brake-up wouldn't be one of them.  
"It just kinda. I don't know, kinda surprised me," Draco sighed, sitting down on a supply box, staring down at his folded hands. "I mean, Gryffindors are supposed to be saints, right? So why weren't you bugged because you were shagging a Slytherin that you hated? Did you want more in the relationship?"  
Harry's eyes narrowed as he sat down next to Draco. "I've thought about it, but I knew you wouldn't go for it. What's this about, Dray?"  
Draco looked up, his face as red as Ron's hair. Harry barely managed to suppress a snort of laughter.  
"I-I guess. I guess I'm saying that-I want more," Draco stuttered.  
Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" he asked, completely shocked. "Y-you want to-to date me?"  
Draco sighed sadly. "I understand if you don't want to. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean-why would you, Harry Potter, want to date someone as worthless as a Malfoy?"  
Harry frowned. This was the first time Draco had even shown any emotion towards Harry except anger and lust. Was he being serious? And what got Harry was, that was the first time Draco had insulted his family name. It wasn't like him to do that. 'He must really mean it,' Harry thought.  
Draco took a shuddering breath and stood up. "Well, have a nice life, Harry. See you when I see you."  
He turned to leave. Just as he was about to open the door, Harry grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, kissing him gently.  
Draco had to hand it to Harry-he was sweet, sensitive, and a sex kitten full of passion. You don't find a man like that often. You don't find anyone like that, really.  
Most of their kisses were savage and animal, full of heated passion and desire. But this one was different. There was still a strong desire between them, but there was a gentle, more loving feeling there, too. Draco could get used to this!  
Harry pressed his body against Draco and hugged him as the kiss ended. He felt as if he could never let go.  
"So that's a yes?" Draco murmured into Harry's soft, unkempt hair.  
"You're cute when you're insecure," Harry replied, smiling. "Yes, Dray, I would love to be more than enemies with you."  
Draco chuckled. "Well, I could hardly call it enemies."  
"After that fight we just had in the Great Hall, you don't call us enemies?" Harry asked, pulling away just enough for Draco to see his surprised yet amused expression.  
"Okay, maybe I don't want to get serious with you," Draco joked.  
Harry gasped. "Was that a joke? Out of Draco Malfoy's mouth? And he didn't mean it cruelly? Merlin's Beard, I think he's coming around already!"  
"Coming around?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "What, I was always evil or something?"  
"Well, you certainly seemed like it," Harry teased. "But I guess you have a Gryffindor heart buried deep inside that Slytherin façade."  
"Whoa, whoa, Gryffindor heart? Do you really think I'm that noble?" Draco asked, not a hint of a smile or smirk on his face.  
"I guess we'll see, Dray," Harry sighed. "You know the press will have a field day with this. They just love to make me out to be a selfish bastard."  
"The press doesn't have to know," Draco sniggered. "All we have to do is avoid each other tomorrow, and no one will suspect anything."  
Harry smiled. Thank God you don't want to be seen in public with a Gryffindor unless you're holding their dead body!"  
"Well, it has its perks being a Slytherin," Draco smirked, pressing his lips softly against Harry's.  
He ran his tongue over Harry's soft lips and Harry moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wider, allowing Draco entrance. 


	4. Discovery

Chapter Three: Discovery  
Hermione sighed as Harry quickly exited the Great Hall. "Ron, I don't think he's sick. He looks perfectly fine to me! And why is he in such a hurry to get out of here?"  
"Hermione, just let him be!" Ron snapped, taking her hand. "He just got in a fight with Malfoy-he might still be a little touchy. He's probably just going for a walk."  
"I still don't believe him about that," Hermione whispered. "Why would he start going for walks this year, when he was fine before? And why did he keep it so secret at first?"  
Ron grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Can we just dance? Please? I'll promise I won't step on your feet again."  
"Could you please follow him?" Hermione pleaded.  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Why me?! I trust him, Mione, and if you don't, then you follow him!"  
"Please, Ron! I just want you to make sure he's okay! I don't think he's doing anything bad, I just want to make sure he's alright," Hermione lied.  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just ask him tomorrow morning?"  
Hermione glared at him. "Because he'll lie. If he's upset tonight, then he'll lie about it tomorrow. That's what he always does! All I'm asking you to do is go see what he's doing! After that, you can come back, and we'll dance some more."  
"Fine!" Ron exclaimed, defeated. "I'll go!"  
Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you SOOO much, Ron!"  
Ron blushed and walked toward the door without another word. He couldn't believe Hermione had just kissed him!  
The second he was out the door, his thoughts returned to Harry. He was turning a corner, no doubt headed for the common room.  
But when Harry reached the entrance hall, he took a smaller corridor just behind the marble staircase. No classrooms or secret passageways were down this way, as far as Ron knew. All there was, was a broom closet.  
Sure enough, Harry opened the door to the broom closet and disappeared within.  
Ron's eyes widened. Was he meeting someone? Or was he just sneaking some broom polish for when he went home?  
Ron waited. He couldn't help it. Now that he was here, curiosity overwhelmed him, and he couldn't move from the shadows that he had chosen as his lookout point.  
Minutes passed in silence. Nothing was happening! But it wouldn't take this long for Harry to grab some broom-care materials.  
Ron crept closer. Was someone already in there with him? If there was, what were they doing?  
A horrible thought jumped out if Ron's mind.  
But no, Harry wouldn't do that, especially without telling them.  
There was a moan coming from the door, and Ron froze. His worst thought was coming true, and he was hearing it!  
But who was it that Harry was meeting privately? Cho? Parvati?  
No, both of them were back at the party. Ron remembered walking past them on his way out of the Great Hall.  
There was another moan, louder this time. Ron almost fainted.  
"Draco."  
  
*^*^*^*  
I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't want to combine it with the next chapter, so whatever. Hope you like it so far. Lots more to come, including more sex, lies and betrayal. And fights! We can't forget fights! Very physical fights! TTFN! 


	5. Graduation Day

Chapter Four: Graduation Day  
Ron vomited into the toilet again.  
"It couldn't have been that bad!" Hermione exclaimed, brushing his hair back. "It's Harry, Ron! Come on!"  
"I don't. wanna talk about it," he mumbled into the bowl. "It was. yech.." He shuddered at the thought of it as he sat up.  
"C'mon, Ron," Hermione sighed, rubbing his neck gently. "What did you find out?"  
Ron stood up and shook his head. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I-I really don't think you wanna know."  
He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face, then turned and almost ran out of the bathroom to his dormitory.  
Hermione shook her head and went into the common room. What was that big of a deal? Why wouldn't Ron tell her? And if it were that important, why was Harry keeping it a secret from them?  
The common room door opened, and Harry stepped inside, rubbing his eyes. It was twelve thirty, and he seemed exhausted.  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked conversationally, plopping down on the couch in front of the fire.  
"Oh, hey, Hermione," Harry sighed, sitting down next to her. "I-I went to the infirmary. Pomfrey gave me a potion, and I'm feeling better now. I'm pretty tired, though. I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
"'Night, Harry," Hermione said quietly as he stood up and ran up the stairs to his dormitory.  
When Harry entered the dorm room, he saw Ron was asleep. None of the other boys were back from the party yet.  
'They must be having a good time,' Harry thought, smiling. 'Hope they all found dates.'  
He chuckled to himself as Ron groaned and rolled over, nearly tilting off his bed.  
Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, setting his glasses and his wand on the nightstand. Sleep soon found him, and he sank into warm dreams of lust and passion.  
**  
Ron growled as he stood up, casting an evil glare towards Harry's empty bed. It was three in the morning. Harry couldn't be up already, could he? With only three hours of sleep at the max?  
He shrugged. He didn't care. Anymore.  
After stretching, Ron walked into the bathroom, noting that Seamus and Dean still hadn't returned from the party going on four floors beneath them.  
Ron sighed. Someone left one of the showers on. Must've been Neville, who Ron could hear go to bed just a few minutes before he got up.  
But as Ron approached the fogged shower door, he saw someone standing under the steaming water, his raven hair soaked and plastered to his forehead.  
He snorted in disgust. A thought flashed through his mind, and he shuddered.  
Ron had begun hating his best friend for the second time in two days, and he didn't think it was that simple anymore.  
"Hey, Ron," Harry sighed when he spotted Ron, squinting without his glasses.  
Ron sneered impulsively. "Why the Hell are you taking a shower at this time?! It's three o'clock in the bloody morning!"  
"Is it?" Harry asked, not able to see Ron's expression without his glasses. "I didn't know. I just couldn't get back to sleep. Didn't check my clock."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed. Be quiet when you come into the dorm again, okay? I already got woken up twice tonight!"  
Harry made a face. "Why are you so grumpy? Something go wrong with Hermione?"  
Ron growled slightly and hissed, "No, nothing went wrong with Hermione. Everything's just fine!" With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the bathroom.  
Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped out of shower. Ron could be so touchy sometimes, for no reason at all, it scared Harry.  
**  
Draco winked as he walked past Harry in the corridor, and Harry gasped. It was the first time he could remember that Draco had done anything but sneer or smirk when they were around other people. And nobody seemed to notice what had just happened.  
Harry looked over his should at Draco questioningly, but Hermione pushed him along. "Come on, we're gonna be late for the pictures! I don't want to miss it!"  
"Sorry, Mione," Harry sighed as he walked further down the hall. Then he stopped again. "Where's Ron?" he asked.  
Hermione shrugged. "He said he was meeting us in the Great Hall. He was upset about. something."  
"I noticed," Harry grumbled under his breath.  
Hermione grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him down the hallway impatiently. "Honestly, Harry, it shouldn't take you this long to walk that short of a distance! Why do you keep stopping every five seconds?"  
"I-it's just. did you see that back there?" Harry asked, making a face as Hermione pushed the door of the Great Hall open.  
"See what?" Hermione asked curiously. "Was it something that Malfoy did?"  
Harry shook his head. "Never mind. I must've imagined it. Come on, they're waiting for us."  
Hermione sighed helplessly as Harry dragged her into the Great Hall. "That's only what I've been saying the past twenty minutes!" she exclaimed, tapping him playfully on the back of the head.  
Ron was standing in the middle of the back row, with only one saved spot.  
"Uh-Ron," Hermione sighed, tapping him on the shoulder. "There are two of us. What about Harry's spot?"  
"There were only two left, that were together," Ron nodded curtly. "There's another one left on the end."  
"Well, Harry, go ahead," Hermione smiled. "You two should be together for this picture."  
"Oh, no Mione, I don't mind," Harry muttered, seeing Ron tense slightly. He smiled. "I'm fine with being by Seamus and Dean."  
"Thanks," Hermione whispered.  
When Harry took his place next to Dean, Hermione muttered to Ron, "What did he do? Why are you so upset?"  
Ron sighed. "I'll tell you later. Harry'll kill me if anyone else finds out."  
He didn't really care what Harry thought anymore. How could he do that? Why would he keep it a secret? And, why did it have to be Malfoy?!  
**  
"Ron, what the Hell is wrong?" Hermione asked impatiently. "You wouldn't tell me yesterday, you wouldn't tell me earlier! I want to know what's going on NOW!"  
Ron looked around the Great Hall. Harry was talking with Dean and Seamus, seated three tables away.  
"When-when I followed Harry, he."  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked.  
Ron dropped his voice to a whisper. "He went to the broom closet just off the entrance hall. He was meeting Malfoy."  
Hermione gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "He was? How could you tell?"  
Ron shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about that."  
"But-maybe they met to just talk? What if they met because of that fight they had? What if they didn't want to finish it in public?"  
Automatically, Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, believe me, that wasn't it."  
Hermione shuddered. "Why wouldn't he tell us? We're his best friends." She paused. "Do you think this is what he's been hiding? All this time?"  
"And we fell for it," Ron nodded, clenching his fists.  
"We've got to talk to him," Hermione muttered.  
"We do. Come on." He stood up, but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
"Not now. Everyone will here," she said frantically. "We can talk to him on the way back to King's Cross!"  
Ron pulled his arm out of Hermione's reach. "I want to settle this now!" He stormed over to Harry's table and barked, "Seamus, Dean, we need a minute!"  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Ron?"  
"What's wrong?! What's bloody wrong?!" Ron shouted. "You've been lying for us for a year, Harry! A year! And you never even thought of telling us, did you?!"  
"Ron, what are you--?"  
"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about! Malfoy!"  
Harry froze. "Please, stop, Ron," he begged. "Please."  
"No," Ron said flatly. "I'm not going to stop until I find out what exact has been going on!"  
Harry looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them. "Can we talk about it later?" he asked, trying to stay calm. "We can talk about it on the train."  
"Why the Hell didn't you tell us?!" Ron shouted. "Why did you lie about it?! And why did it have to be Malfoy?!"  
Harry took a deep breath. His temper was rising slowly. He stood up. "You know why I didn't tell you?! Because I knew you'd act like this! I knew you'd get upset, and there was no point, because it was meaningless! It pointless until last night!"  
He ran out of the Great Hall, pushing people aside as he went.  
Draco stepped forward, glaring at Ron. "Selfish bastard," he muttered, before running after Harry. 


	6. Going Home

Chapter Five:  
"So where are you going?"  
"What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
Draco shrugged. "After today. What are you gonna do? Where are you gonna go?"  
"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I'm not going back to the Dursleys for sure. I want to get a job at the Ministry, but it'll take three years before I actually get the job."  
"Auror?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.  
"Yeah." Harry smiled. "So what are you doing after today?"  
"I don't know," Draco sighed. "Haven't thought about it much."  
"How could you not think about it that much?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.  
Draco shrugged. "Harry, we just established that I'm not going to be a Death Eater last night! I haven't decided my whole future in those twenty-four hours!"  
"Sorry for asking," Harry muttered, burying his face in Draco's silky hair. He paused. "Hey, Dray?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Move in with me?" Harry asked nervously.  
"What?" Draco whispered, slightly confused. He looked Harry in the eye.  
"Move in with me," Harry repeated, smiling. "Please?"  
Draco smiled. "Yes." He kissed Harry passionately, wrapping his hands around the taller boy's neck.  
**  
"Harry?"  
"What, Hermione?" Harry snapped without looking up at her.  
"You're upset with me?" Hermione asked nervously, leaning against the wall of the boys' dormitory.  
"No, Hermione, not at all," Harry hissed sarcastically. "You two only told the whole bloody school that Draco and I are going out!"  
"I didn't!" Hermione pleaded. "I tried to stop Ron! He wouldn't listen to me! Please, Harry! Talk to me!"  
Harry didn't reply. He put his hands on the lid of his trunk and paused.  
"I didn't," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry."  
Harry rounded on her. "Sorry isn't good enough, Hermione!" he shouted, stepping towards her threateningly. Every step he took, she took one back. "By this time tomorrow all of England will know! Did you ever think that maybe I didn't tell anyone for a reason?! Did the thought even cross you that I might have wanted to keep it a secret?!"  
"Leave her alone."  
Harry turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway.  
"She didn't do it," Ron hissed. "She did try to talk me out of it.  
Harry growled and turned back to his trunk, slamming the lid shut. He grabbed the handle of it and dragged it off the bed to the door, but Ron didn't move.  
"Do you mind?" Harry snarled, his eyes flashing. "I don't want to be late for the train."  
"I'm not moving until I get my questions answered," Ron replied calmly.  
"Then we're all gonna miss the train."  
"That's just too damn bad, isn't it?" Ron growled. "Either you answer, or none of us are going home this summer."  
"I don't owe you an explanation," Harry spat. "I don't owe you anything. And I'm not answering any FUCKING questions for you to go to Skeeter with!"  
The room was deadly silent. Harry's glare didn't falter. "Are you going to move or not?"  
Ron didn't speak. He was frozen in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He searched Harry's eyes, but didn't find anything but anger and hatred.  
"Dammit, Ron, what the Hell is your problem?!" Harry shouted, kicking his trunk with rage. "I don't want to talk about it! I'm not going to answer any bloody questions! I just want to get on the train and get back home!"  
"Why did you do it?" Ron asked, so quietly that Harry barely heard him. "Why did you pick him over us?"  
There was a long silence. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I didn't," he hissed finally. "I didn't choose anyone. I didn't say that I wanted Draco more than I wanted you. I never said Draco was better than you."  
Ron was silent, and Harry sighed again.  
"You chose yourself over me. You chose your ego over your best friend," Harry whispered dangerously. "Happy? I answered your bloody question."  
Ron stepped away from the door, his face red with rage.  
"I never thought you could be such a traitor," Harry hissed, picking his trunk back up.  
"I'm not the traitor, Harry," Ron snarled, "because I'm not the one shagging Malfoy."  
There was another long, angry silence. Then, before Harry knew what happened, Ron was sprawled on the floor, clutching his stomach. Harry shook his throbbing hand as Hermione let out a terrified scream.  
Harry didn't bother to stay. He dragged his trunk into the common room, slamming the door behind him.  
He could here Hermione shouting for help. He didn't care. Ron deserved that, and more.  
Oh, if Harry did what he wanted to do to Ron at that second, he would be in Azkaban for murder.  
Hermione ran out of the dormitory and raced past him, screaming for help. Ron still hadn't gotten up.  
**  
"Jesus, Harry!" Draco hissed, when Harry showed him his bleeding knuckles. "What, did you get in a fight with a wall?!"  
Harry didn't answer. He was still seething for his 'chat' with Ron.  
The door of the compartment opened, and Ginny walked in.  
"You broke a few ribs, you know," she sighed, without saying hello.  
"Well tell him I said sorry I didn't brake more," Harry hissed, slumping back against the wall of the train. "Stupid bastard."  
"I don't think he meant for it to happen, Harry," Ginny protested. "I just think he wasn't thinking. He didn't mean for everyone to hear."  
"Harry, you broke Weasley's ribs?!" Draco exclaimed. Harry and Ginny nodded. "Bloody Hell, I wish I was there! I could've done a leg or an arm!"  
Harry couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Then he frowned, thinking.  
"You're okay with this?" Harry asked, looking Ginny over suspiciously. "With Draco and I?"  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't care. I don't like Malfoy, but it isn't choice who you date," she sighed. "Can't do anything about it. And you're still Harry, right?"  
"Guess I'll always be," Harry sighed. "Merlin! Is there some way of switching lives with someone else?!"  
"Not that I know of," Draco smirked. "I wouldn't mind switching with you."  
Harry shot Draco a haughty look and buried his head in his hands. "How's Hermione?"  
"Pretty upset," Ginny replied, smiling sadly. "She doesn't blame you, though. She knows Ron was being a prick. She asked me to apologize about Ron for her." She rolled her eyes. "I agree with her. I mean, it's none of Ron's business if you're dating Malfoy."  
"Well thanks for the recognition," Draco drawled. "You do know that I'm still in the room, don't you? You could at least act like I'm a living breathing human being."  
"Sorry I still don't think you deserve to be a living, breathing human being, Malfoy," Ginny shot back, rolling her eyes. "I liked you better as a ferret."  
"Would you let it go?" Draco hissed. "It was three bloody years ago! If Harry could get over it, I'd think you all would forget it easily!"  
"Oh, right, because you were attacking him," Ginny said sarcastically. "Yeah, we wouldn't be upset at ALL if you turned the Boy Who Lived into a rat! After all, it was him you were attacking, not us."  
"Okay, that's enough, you two," Harry sighed. "Please, I'm really not in the mood to listen to this."  
"We can take it back to Ron's seat," Ginny suggested, her face serious, not taking her eyes away from Draco's cold gray eyes. "Just wait until he finds out you were bugging me. He's gonna flip. He should be here in a few minutes, if you have anything to say to him."  
With that, Ginny stood up and walked to the door. Harry followed her.  
"You were just kidding with the Ron thing, right?" he asked quietly. "I really don't wanna deal with him again today."  
Ginny nodded. "He can't even get out of his seat. He's not going anywhere." She looked over Harry's shoulder at Draco, who had pulled out his mirror and was fixing his hair. "Can I kill him?"  
"Not right now," Harry replied.  
Ginny frowned with disappointment and waved. "'Bye. See you back at Grimmauld Place?"  
"Guess so," Harry sighed. "'Bye."  
"Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked when Harry closed the door.  
"Oh-I forgot to tell you," Harry smiled. "I'm sure you know what Kreacher told your Mum. Well, we go back to the House of Black during summer. That's the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. It's. Sirius's old house."  
Draco frowned. "Oh. So are you going straight there?"  
Harry nodded. "I have nowhere else to go, except the Dursleys, and I'd rather die than go back there."  
"What about moving in together?" Draco asked, confused.  
"It's gonna take a while before we find the right place. I'll need a place to stay until then."  
"Wanna go looking tomorrow?"  
Harry nodded again. "Sure. Have nothing better to do. And I know Ron will be there, so any reason to get out of the house is alright with me."  
  
*~_*~_  
Thank you to my reviewers! I know I haven't been doing many A/Ns. That's cause I had nothing to say until now! My parents got home from vacation two days ago, and they'll want to use the computer some more, so I'm not gonna be updating so often anymore. I'M SORRY! But there is a plus side to this, at least for me, anyway: I get to hold you all in suspense longer! You'll wanna read it even more, yes?  
Okay, I better stop talking now. It's getting late (11:54-OH NO!) and I'm trying to start going to be earlier before school starts again! Great time to go to bed, 11:54, huh?  
CHEERIO!!!! 


	7. The Perfect House?

Chapter Six  
The ride back to number 12 Grimmauld Place was quiet, the only sound being the occasional meow of a rather cranky Crookshanks.  
"Okay, what's going on?" Tonks asked. She was sporting blood red, waist-length hair that day.  
No one answered. After a moment, Hermione sighed. "Harry and Malfoy are dating. Ron's upset about it."  
"And why's Ron in bandages?" Moody growled, shooting Harry a knowing look.  
"'Cause Harry punched me!" Ron hissed. "I was just trying to talk to him, and he attacked me!"  
"Just trying to talk to me?!" Harry shouted. "You couldn't leave it alone, could you?! You didn't do enough damage telling the whole bloody school, so you had to go and see what else you could get out of me?! Oh, Skeeter'll have a fun time with this!"  
"Ah, now I understand," Tonks smiled. "You know, this would make a great soap opera."  
Harry glared at her, and she grinned.  
"I was just joking, Harry," she chuckled. Lighten up."  
"Well sorry for not feeling in the joking mood," he hissed, staring at the window determinedly. "Can we just drive? I don't want to talk about it."  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, patting his arm. He pulled away, growling.  
**  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, running up to them. "Oh, I missed you!"  
Harry avoided everyone's gazes. He knew that most of them had heard by now. And he knew what was coming.  
"How was your school year?" Lupin asked, rather tense. "Did you have fun your last year?"  
Harry barely stifled a snort. Fun? Yeah, right.  
"Yeah, it was alright," Ron sighed, walking slowly towards the huge mansion. "Loads of fun. Especially there at the end, just a blast."  
"What about you, Harry?" Lupin asked smiling at him. "Have fun?"  
Harry didn't answer. Lupin knew. Why was he bothering to ask? And did he really expect an answer, anyway?"  
"Oh, c'mon, Harry, it's not that bad!" Tonks exclaimed happily, putting an arm over his shoulders.  
"Yeah, not that bad," Harry growled. "My best friend only betrayed me and told the whole Wizarding world the ONE thing I wanted to keep a secret. And for a good bloody reason, too!"  
He stormed into the mansion and ran straight up the staircase, all the way to the top floor, where he ran into the last room in the hall and slammed the door shut behind him.  
Buckbeak jumped at the noise, but the hippogriff soon realized that it was only Harry and settled back to his bed.  
**  
"What?!"  
Harry sighed. "You heard me, Draco."  
Draco shook his head. "Harry, come on! You have to be kidding!"  
"I'm not!" Harry hissed. "And I don't intend on talking to any of them! Because none of them understand!"  
"If they're as much your family as you've said, then they'll all understand if you explain!"  
"Ron didn't!" Harry exclaimed. "He's like my brother! And if anyone would understand, it would be him!"  
"Granger's okay with it, right?"  
Harry nodded. "But that's different."  
"How is that different?!" Draco hissed. "The Weasley girl's okay with it! They don't care! They're still your friends, right?!"  
"Draco."  
"Don't, Harry," Draco sighed. "You know I'm right."  
"No, Draco." Harry pointed to the door of the apartment, which had just opened.  
A thin man stood there, smiling at the two of them. "Go on, please," he said. "I'm still trying to figure out what you two are talking about."  
"You don't know-"  
Harry clasped his hand over Draco's mouth before he could finish and whispered, "He's a Muggle, idiot. Don't say anything. Let me do everything, okay?"  
Draco frowned, but didn't comment.  
"So what were you two talking about?" the man asked as Harry and Draco followed him into the apartment.  
"None of your-"  
Harry stepped on Draco's foot.  
"Ouch!" he whined. "That hurt!"  
"I told you." Harry hissed. "Don't!"  
The man sighed, brushing back his light brown hair. "Okay then. Would you like to take a look around?"  
Harry nodded and smiled, walking into the living room.  
Draco followed him frowning. "It's dull. It's too. white."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "It's our first apartment, Dray. It's not supposed to be all that great. We'll get a better place in a while, but right now, this is, basically, what we can afford."  
"What about. Wizarding neighborhoods?" Draco asked quietly. "We have enough money for a bloody mansion there!"  
"Yeah, and we'd be broke after that! No food, water, electricity, clothes."  
"Alright, not a mansion. But a house? A duplex? A bloody trash can?! I don't care, I just don't want to live with Muggles!" Draco hissed.  
"God, Draco!" Harry growled. "Let's just look at this place! We'll look at a few Muggle houses, then we can look at all the bloody Wizarding neighborhoods you want. Okay?"  
"Fine," Draco sighed.  
Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen. Draco was about to follow when the man walked into the room and shut the door, blocking Draco's way.  
"So," he smiled. "Your name's Draco? That's a strange name."  
"No, it's unique," Draco hissed. "There's a difference."  
"Well, it's a nice name," the man said. "I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and Draco shook it.  
"Is that your brother in there?" Nathan asked.  
"No, he's my boyfriend," Draco drawled, looking around the room. "We just got out of school."  
"Oh. You two act like brothers. Fight a lot?"  
"That's none of your business," Draco sighed, trying to hide his disgusted look. "That's between Harry and I."  
"Harry?" Nathan asked. "As in Harry Potter? I should've known. It's note very day that a Harry and Draco come walking in here."  
"You're a wizard?" Draco asked, confused.  
"No," Nathan smiled. "I'm a squib. But my sister's a full witch. She tells me all about what's going on. And the latest news is you and Harry."  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's nice. Look, can I go in and get Harry now, or are you going to lock him in there?"  
"Can I tell you a secret first?" Nathan asked.  
Draco sighed. "Whatever. Just hurry up."  
Nathan leaned in to Draco and whispered, "You can do much better than Potter."  
^_^  
"Why'd you have to break his nose?!" Harry exclaimed, running into the nearest alley.  
"He tried to grab my ass, Harry! What was I supposed to do?! Say 'Oh, right, my boyfriend might catch us'?!"  
"It's better than breaking his fucking nose!" Harry shouted, pulling out his wand.  
Draco pulled out his own, and with two loud cracks, they disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.  
"Come on, we're going to explain to them," Draco said firmly. "They'll understand."  
"No, they won't!" Harry hissed.  
The door opened, and Hermione sighed. "Harry, come on! Just because Ron was being a prick about it doesn't everyone else will!"  
"Tonks was okay with it," Draco pointed out. "You said it yourself."  
"And Lupin hasn't even said anything," Hermione put in. "And if he doesn't it won't be that he disagrees with it! You need to let them know about this!"  
"Why?" Harry asked. "They'll find out as soon as the Daily Prophet's out, anyway. Why do I have to tell them?"  
"In case they get upset about you not telling them," Hermione pointed out. "They might have wanted to hear it from you."  
"That's just too damn bad," Harry grumbled, stomping into the house. "C'mon, Draco, we can Floo over to the damn Wizarding neighborhood."  
Draco smiled, following Harry in. "You're giving up on Muggles?" he asked hopefully.  
Harry stopped and turned to face Draco. "No, I'm not giving up on Muggles. I'm giving up on you around Muggles."  
"Whatever," Draco muttered, looking around. "Well, I haven't been in here before. Nice place."  
"Not nice," Harry growled. "More like. haunting." He grabbed some Floo powder from a bowl on a shelf and threw it in the fire. "After you."  
Draco rolled his eyes, climbed into the fire, and called, "Merlin's Hollow."  
**  
  
"Think this place'll be any good?" Harry asked sarcastically, staring around at the huge living room.  
  
"I don't know, Harry, it seems awfully small," Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on. I wanna see the rest of this place."  
They both walked to the nearest door, and Draco pushed it open.  
A young woman stood in what appeared to be the study, her back turned to the door, reading a book.  
"Uh," Draco said loudly, "we're here to take a look at the hosue?"  
She turned around, startled, then smiled. "Oh, right. Sorry. I almost forgot about you." She flipped back her long black hair and walked over to them. "I'm Jenni. You must be Mister Potter, and Mister Malfoy?"  
Harry smiled. "Yes," he replied, shaking her outstretched hand. "Call me Harry."  
She ushered them into the study.  
"Before we begin the tour, I must tell you that you'd be sharing this house with my Mum and I," she smiled. "I hope you don't mind. There's more than enough space here, with two kitchens, four bedrooms, and three separate bathrooms. I don't think it would be a problem, if you're worried about privacy."  
Draco frowned, but Harry nudged him in the ribs and shot him a dirty look.  
"That wouldn't be a problem," Harry smiled.  
"That's great!" Jenni exclaimed. "Sorry about the forwardness, but it would be an honor to share a house with the Harry Potter!"  
Draco grinned, but didn't say anything.  
"I'm sure you get it all the time," Jenni continued.  
"Yes, unfortunately," Harry muttered. Draco elbowed him slightly.  
"Well, shall we continue? We'll have plenty of time to chat later."  
She lead them through another door. A gigantic spiral staircase lead up to the next floor.  
"Up here will be your bedrooms," she sighed. "One kitchen's up there, too. And a bathroom."  
"Seems nice," Harry muttered in Draco's ear as they walked up the oak staircase.  
"What, the girl, or the house?" Draco hissed.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Both, Dray, but don't worry: I'm not planning on shagging with her-yet." He smirked triumphantly at the look of horror on Draco's face.  
"It was only a joke," Harry chuckled.  
"I know-I just got a really bad mental image!" Draco muttered, shaking his head. "That was disgusting. I'm gonna have nightmares tonight."  
"Don't worry, I'll make them go away," Harry whispered, kissing Draco's neck quickly.  
Draco shivered slightly. Harry had hit a tender spot.  
**  
"So did you find a house?" Ginny asked as Harry and Draco climbed back out of the fireplace.  
"Yep!" Harry said happily, sitting down on the couch next to her. "It's perfect! The house is bloody huge! And the yard is twice as big as the house! We could keep a dragon back there!"  
"Don't get any ideas," Draco hissed. "I don't want to have to put up with a dragon."  
"Ah, but dragons are cool," Harry complained, pouting playfully.  
"Are you sure you're not Hagrid's son?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
"Dray, can I point something out?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Your name is Draco. And if I'm not mistaken, Draco means dragon in Latin. So you're a dragon. Therefor, I basically have to like dragons."  
"Know-it-all," Draco frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"God, you two are immature!" Ginny chuckled. "Enough about dragons! Tell me more about the house."  
"We're sharing it with-"  
"A bloody scank," Draco cut in. "She was all over you, Harry."  
"That's not true!" Harry protested. "She was just being friendly!"  
"Oh, yeah, 'It would be such an honor to live with the Harry Potter!' Just friendly my ass!" Draco mimicked.  
Harry grumbled and sighed. "At least she didn't try to grab my ass!"  
"Well she would have if I weren't there!" Draco shouted. "And Nathan got what he deserved for it, didn't he?!"  
"Wait!" Ginny exclaimed. "What the Hell are you two talking about?!"  
They both sighed.  
"Our new 'roomie' was flirting with Harry," Draco said, trying to calm himself. "She was all over him! And I was standing right there!"  
"No she wasn't Draco," Harry hissed through gritted teeth. "She was being friendly. And even if she was flirting with me, what makes you think I like her?"  
Draco seemed appalled at first, but sighed. "I don't know. It just bugs me to see people throwing themselves at you."  
"When have they thrown themselves at me?" Harry asked stubbornly.  
"All the time in school," Draco hissed, his voice suddenly taking on a cold edge. "Everywhere I turned, it was Harry Potter this, and Harry Potter that, and I wonder who Harry potter's asking the dance, and I hope Harry's going to Hogsmeade so I can try to seduce him again!"  
"Okay, Harry, what do you think about this?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
"What are you, our shrink?" Harry hissed.  
"Well, it looks like you need one," Ginny retorted. "I'm just offering my free services. So, what do you think about it?"  
"I think you're bloody mad, Draco," Harry sighed. "Maybe a couple people like me, but you're blowing it way out of proportion. I never gave you a reason not to trust me."  
Draco sighed and looked at his hands. "I know," he muttered after a moment. "But.. I don't know. It just bugs me. I know that when we were in school, they didn't know we were a couple, but couldn't they have guessed you were dating someone?"  
"Obviously not," Harry muttered, pulling Draco onto the couch next to him. "Look, Dray, I'm not interested in those people. I'm not interested in Jenni. And I think she realized that. Just give this place a try, and if she makes a move on me, hen we'll look for something else. Okay?"  
Draco nodded slightly and sighed. "Alright, I'll give it a try." 


	8. Breakup?

Chapter Seven:  
"Please? Please, Harry, for me?"  
"No! I don't even care if they know or not-if you want them to find out so badly, you tell them!"  
Hermione sighed. "But they're your friends! They should find this out from you!"  
"You didn't!" Harry hissed. "And you seem fine with that!"  
"I would have preferred hearing it from you instead of Ron," Hermione muttered stubbornly.  
"Hermione, I didn't even want you to know! Let alone the whole bloody Wizarding world! And if they don't figure it out, that's all the better for me!"  
"Fine!" Hermione shouted, storming out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.  
Harry growled and chucked a vase at the door after her, his temper getting the better of him.  
"Reparo," he muttered, and the vase took its shape again.  
Hermione stormed back into the room, glaring at him. "You know, Mrs. Weasley will be furious if she finds out about that!"  
"Accio Vase," Harry called, pointing his wand at the repaired piece of art. "I fixed it, Mione, she won't care!"  
The vase flew into his hand, and he tossed it on the bed.  
"Why won't you tell them?!" she exclaimed.  
"Because I don't care if they know!" Harry grumbled, sitting down on his trunk. "I couldn't care less, really! It isn't my fault they don't read the papers."  
"Just tell them!"  
"No," Harry barked.  
Hermione growled. "Fine, I'm getting Draco up here! If anyone can convince you to do something, it's him."  
"Well, it won't work this time, because I'm not telling them!" Harry shouted after her as she ran out of the room.  
She was back several minutes later, with Draco trailing after her.  
"Okay, Harry, just tell them," Draco sighed the second he spotted his annoyed boyfriend.  
"Would you go back to the Leaky Cauldron for awhile?!" Harry hissed at Draco. "This is between me and Hermione!"  
"No, because you're arguing over something that has to do with me!" Draco, who had been stayinga t the Leaky Cauldron since school was out, pointed out haughtily. "And I don't want your friends and family thinking you're living with Jenni alone!"  
"Then I won't tell them where I live!" Harry spat, walking into the bathroom and collecting his toiletries.  
"Eventually they'll find out about this, and they won't be happy!" Draco growled, glaring at Harry. "You realize that Weasley wouldn't have acted all that bad if you would've told him when we started it?"  
"You didn't want to tell anyone, either," Harry snapped, throwing his toiletries into his trunk with the rest of his belongings. "So don't blame this all on me, Malfoy!"  
"Malfoy?!" Draco shouted.  
"He wasn't blaming it all on you!" Hermione interjected quickly, before Harry had a chance to retort. "He was just saying that it might turn out like that if you don't tell them!"  
"Malfoy?!" Draco repeated, louder this time. "I'm back to Malfoy?! After a year and a half, it's Malfoy again?!"  
"Yes, because you're being an ass," Harry hissed, pulling his trunk to the door. "Why do you two want to tell them anyway?!"  
"Because I don't want you to lose your friends!" Draco sneered angrily.  
"Well, you can blame Weasley for that," Harry grumbled.  
Draco was becoming very annoyed now. "Harry James Potter, either you tell them about us, or you can forget about moving in together! I'm tired of your bad attitude about this!" he hissed, storming out of the room.  
"Well I got the bloody bad attitude from you!" Harry shouted after him, slamming the door shut after Draco.  
"Jesus, Harry!" Hermione wailed, rounding on him. "Please tell you did not just break it off with Draco over a stupid little thing like this?!"  
"He broke it off with me, for one," Harry retorted, "And if it's such a stupid little thing, then why are you making such a big deal of it?!"  
"You are such prick!" Hermione screamed. "Oh, Ron'll be thrilled about this! You know what?! I'm gonna go tell him right now! Maybe he'll actually forgive you after he finds this out!"  
"Well that's just too damn bad! I was having fun being his bloody worst enemy!" Harry shouted sarcastically as Hermione stormed out of the room for the second time that hour.  
  
***** A/N: YIPPEE!!!! What do you think will happen?! I wanna know what you all expect of Harry, Draco and Hermione (and the Order, if Harry decides to tell them)!!!!  
Oh, I have a question: do you think Sirius would roll over in his grave at the thought of Harry shagging DRACO MALFOY, or do you think he'd be happy that Harry found someone?!  
Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I know I haven't said it before, but I really appreciate all the support (and to my amazement, I haven't gotten any flare so far!!!! YAY!!!)  
Okay, I'm gonna have to slow the updating down a bit.. My brain hurts!!! I wrote all this in one CD!!! (Which is about an hour, so that's kinda scary..)  
THX AGAIN!!!! TTFN!!!!!!  
P.S. NayNymic, if you're reading this, I have made my decision on the request of the full-length version of Here Without You: Of COURSE I will!!!! I can't believe someone actually REQUESTED me to write another fanfiction!!! But I can't promise it'll be a happy ending. **wink**. I like tragedies, so it's gonna be weird writing a sad story with a happy ending. (Tragedy that I am writing: UNTITLED!!!! I'm on chapter eleven, and it's really good, I think, and it's also an H/D slash, but it's gonna be really, really sad!!! I haven't submitted it yet cause it's on my computer that doesn't have the internet, so it'll be a while before I can copy it to a disc!!!)  
Sorry for taking up so much bloody space with author's notes.. I'm kind of hyper right now, so I had to talk.. AND I'M SORRY HARRY WAS SO MEAN!!!! But you all say that Slytherhin!Harry is interesting, so.. *Dodges tomatoes that are being thrown* Okay, I gotta go and start on my new fanfiction, which I'm not telling about, cause it's a secret and I'm not sure if I'm gonna submit it anyway.. I'll just see how good it is.  
  
~~TTFN, deathdragon4-a.k.a. SARAH a.k.a. PSYCHO WRITER!!!!~~ 


	9. Apology

Chapter Eight:  
"What a prick," Ron hissed, leaning back in his chair. "He broke up with Malfoy 'cause Malfoy wanted him to tell everyone?"  
Hermione nodded, staring suspiciously at Ron. "I thought you didn't like Malfoy?"  
"I don't," Ron sighed heavily. "I just think that.. You know.. He broke up with Malfoy because of something so small. What about me? He hasn't even thought about his best friend in this."  
"Ex-best friend," Ginny corrected scathingly. "Hermione, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll get through it. I mean, couples fight, but usually they'll work it out."  
"I know," Hermione pouted. "But. they're both so stubborn, I'm worried that they won't listen to each other. And I don't want Harry to lose Draco."  
"I do," Ron snorted. "He's a prick. Maybe he'll come around after a couple weeks without Malfoy. **  
'I don't know what to do. I can't believe I just did that. Now Harry won't take me back. I'm doomed to this pathetic tiny, dirty room for the rest of my life. I mean, I can't go home. Father-No, Lucius-would kill me, literally. And Mum wouldn't be able to hide me forever, even though she may try.'  
Draco growled at his own stupidity. He could have said something else. anything else.  
He stood up and began pacing the room. What was he supposed to do now?  
'Harry must have called Jenni and told her we wouldn't be moving in.. Oh, God, I hope so, I don't want to do it.. I don't want to talk about what happened at the moment, and that. girl, will surely get on my back about it.'  
"You should stop thinking about it," a soft female voice said from the corner of the room.  
Draco turned to see Hermione sitting in the chair, her wand out. "Sorry, I apparated. I couldn't just let you two."  
"I-I.. God, Granger, what have I done?!" he exclaimed, leaning back and letting himself fall onto his bed. He didn't want to talk about it. except with Hermione. Well, the girl was Harry's best friend-if anyone could help, it was her. "I can't believe myself! I didn't mean to.. I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. But I didn't mean it!"  
"I know, Draco," Hermione whispered soothingly.  
"Is he upset?" Draco asked, tears welling in his eyes. "Does he miss me?"  
"Honestly?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco nodded, fearing the worst.  
"Well, I didn't talk to him much," Hermione stalled. "I just went to check how he was a couple minutes after you left."  
"Well?" Draco insisted.  
"He-he didn't seem upset at all," Hermione squeaked in a small voice. "He was just angry. He told me to get lost, but he didn't seem upset at all."  
Draco gasped slightly, frozen in his spot. His throat was dry. He couldn't speak.  
"He has had years of practice hiding his emotions, Draco," Hermione muttered, trying to calm the blond Adonis. "I'm sure he's actually upset, he's just not showing it."  
"I-I need to talk to him," Draco said firmly, standing up. He pulled out his wand, and with a pop, apparated to Grimmauld Place. **  
There was a knock on the door. Harry looked up from his Firbolt, which he was polishing.  
"I told you, Hermione, leave me alone! I don't want to talk right now!" he shouted, turning back to his broom.  
The person knocked again, without saying a word.  
Harry grumbled and went to the door. Automatically, he slammed it again. "Go away, Draco!"  
"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" Draco replied through the door.  
"What, are you gonna make me tell them now?! There's nothing to tell anymore, we're over!"  
"Alohomora." The door opened, and Draco stepped in. "Harry, please. I just want to talk-I didn't come here to fight."  
Harry sat down on his bed and picked his broom up again, ignoring the red-eyed blond.  
"I'm sorry for what I said, Harry. I didn't mean it. I don't want this to end just because of a stupid thing like this."  
Harry ignored him still.  
"Please!" Draco pleaded. "I'm sorry, Harry! You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I don't know why I kept it up. It was just a stupid thing! But I don't care anymore!"  
Silence.  
"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked quietly. "I have nothing else to tell you! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry I said it."  
Harry pointed to the door with his free hand. It hurt him to see Draco like this, but he still needed some time to cool off.  
Draco's eyes filled with tears again. How could Harry refuse him? After that?  
He turned to leave. Before he opened the door, he muttered, "I love you, Harry. Please forgive me."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: Hope you liked it!!! I know, I'm mean.. So is Harry.. Should I stop with the Slytheirn Harry? Am I making you all hate him now? Is that a god thing? Or is that a bad thing?  
I wrote this in about. thirty minutes. I just got back from school three hours ago, and already I have the next chapter for you! YAY!!!! But, I really wanna know what you think of Slytherin!Harry and Gryffindor!Draco. It'd be nice to get some feedback. 


	10. All I've Got

Chapter Nine:  
Harry sat, frozen, in his room. What had Draco just said?  
"Draco, wait!" he called, running out of his room. He looked around, but the hallway was empty.  
"Draco!" he shouted, running down the stairs. "Draco, please!"  
The kitchen door opened. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Draco just left. He. well, he wasn't happy."  
"He went back to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked urgently.  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I don't keep track of his time schedule or anything like that."  
"He went through the kitchen?" Harry continued, slightly confused. "Isn't Ron in there?"  
"Yes," Hermione smirked slightly-something Harry hadn't seen from her in a long time.  
"He have a fit?" Harry chuckled, temporarily forgetting his panic.  
"Well, he turned brighter than thought possible, but didn't say anything. Does that count?"  
Harry sighed. "I guess. Look, I hafta find Draco. I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron to find him."  
Hermione nodded. "Good luck." **  
Draco threw himself onto his bed, barely holding back a scream. He didn't know why he had told Harry, when he knew Harry wasn't going to return his feelings.  
There was a pop, and the fire lit up with a green light. Draco turned to face the nearly blinding emerald light. Harry stood among the flames, brushing off his robes.  
"Draco," he whispered once he caught sight of the blond boy.  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I thought you didn't want to talk."  
Harry looked hurt. "I do now. I'm sorry I freaked out. I know I should tell them-I'm just scared of losing them, too."  
"Harry, I don't want you to lose your friends and family over me," Draco sighed, staring down at the floor. "But-well, the rest of the world knows. You'd think they would be the first to know, not the last."  
"I don't care if they know anymore," Harry whispered, siting down next to Draco. "I don't care. If they can't accept it, then I don't want them in my life. You're all I've got, and I don't want to lose you, no matter what I said earlier."  
A tear ran down Draco's cheek, and Harry pouted.  
"Ah, Dray, don't cry," he whispered, running his callused thumb over Draco's smooth cheek. "I'm sorry about before. I'm sorry I yelled-I was just frustrated. I'm sorry about it all. But this isn't easy for me. You're the first person I've really loved since Sirius, and I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose you like I lost him."  
"You're not going to lose me," Draco murmured. "I'm here for you. And it's not easy for me, either. You're the first person I've ever loved."  
Harry caught Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Draco," he mumbled into the kiss.  
"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered back.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: There, is everyone happy??? They're back together. AND THEY CONFESSED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!!!! It's amazing, isn't it? They love each other!!!  
I'm surprising myself with this fan fiction.. I didn't know I was such a good author.. LOL.  
But, I can't promise that there won't be anymore Slytherin!Harry.. Now I've grown used to that character, and it does make perfect sense, when you think about it.. I think he would've done good in Slytherin.. He certainly has the attitude of one in the fifth book, huh? 


	11. Telling the Family

Chapter Ten  
"So you two are still moving in together?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
Harry nodded and smiled, his arms wrapped around Draco's waist. "Ah, Mione, it was only a small little fight. No big deal!"  
"You two broke up over it," Ginny pointed out, chuckling slightly. "I don't think it's that much of a 'small fight,' Harry."  
Harry pouted. "Give us a break. We're still working out our differences, okay? It's not that easy."  
Hermione nodded. "Alright. Are you gonna tell them?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, and Draco smiled. "No, he's not, unless he wants to."  
"I-I think I will," Harry sighed. "I'll tell them tonight."  
"Really?" Hermione asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.  
"Yeah, Hermione, really," Harry grinned. "I'm gonna tell them. And if they don't like it, that's too damn bad. I'm moving out tonight, anyway. We already cleared that with Jenni."  
Draco pouted, and Harry nudged him. "C'mon, Dray, we're not gonna go through this again, are we?"  
"No," Draco sighed. "But as you said, if she makes a move on you, we're out of there, okay?"  
Harry nodded. "I wouldn't wanna live with her after that anyway."  
**  
"Harry, are you ready to tell them?" Draco asked, looking around the bathroom door.  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, washing his hands quickly. "Come on, let's go."  
They both ran out of Harry's room and down the flight of stairs to the kitchen.  
Most of the Order members were already there, waiting for Harry. A couple were missing-the people Harry were glad weren't there.  
Mcgonagall and Snape weren't anywhere to be seen, to Harry's great relief. Ron wasn't there, and neither was Mundungus Fletcher, one of Sirius's old friends.  
"Why's Malfoy with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry and Draco took their seats.  
"I'll explain," Harry smiled nervously. "In just a minute."  
He turned to Draco, pouting helplessly. "I don't want to do this anymore, Dray. I don't want to tell them," he whispered.  
"Harry, it'll be okay," Draco murmured. "Don't worry about it. The worst they can do is say they don't like it! I mean, they can't kick you out of the house or anything, so really, you have nothing to worry about."  
"They can't kick me out of the house," Harry pointed out, "But they can kick you out."  
"If they do, then I'll see you tonight," Draco smiled. "See? Everything works out perfectly. Okay?"  
Harry nodded nervously. "Alright. I'll do it."  
"Besides," Draco smirked, "you can't just not tell them now. You already told them you have something they need to know."  
"You're evil, you know that?" Harry hissed, mock-glaring at Draco. Draco shrugged and smirked, without saying a word.  
"Are you ready?" Draco asked after a moment of comforting silence between them. Harry shivered but nodded, turning to the rest of the room.  
"Well?" Kingsley asked, slightly upset that a Malfoy was in the Order headquarters. "Why's he here?"  
Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly. "Before I explain that, I'll have to tell you all this: You're all like family to me. I thought you all should know this, and I don't want you all to be upset over it. It doesn't change who I am or anything."  
He took another deep breath, glancing at Draco nervously. Draco nodded his head, encouraging him to continue.  
"I-I'm gay," Harry stuttered, his eyes roaming the room quickly, trying to catch everyone's reactions.  
He waited a moment for the news to sink in before continuing. "A-and Draco and I-we're moving in together."  
It seemed that the entire room stopped breathing. There wasn't a sound at all.  
"Oh, come on, now," Tonks called, smiling around the room. "It's not that bad. Harry's still Harry, that doesn't change!"  
No one spoke. Tonks frowned, sinking back into her silent, unnoticed composure.  
Draco looked around the room. Everyone-not including Hermione, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin-looked as if they were ready to kill Draco. They were all glaring at him, waiting for him to say something.  
Harry scrambled for the door. He ran out into the hall and disappeared from sight behind the kitchen door.  
Instinctively, Draco sped after him. He ran out into the entrance hall, looking around wildly. Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
There was a crash coming from the next floor. Draco bolted up the stairs, fear overcoming him. Was Harry alright?  
"God dammit!"  
Draco sighed with relief. "What happened?" he asked.  
Harry didn't answer. He avoided looking at Draco, as he pulled his trunk to the door of his room.  
Draco looked around the room. A heavy oak shelf was lying on the floor, its contents strewn around the room. Harry's wand lay on the bed.  
"Harry," Draco muttered, picking up the wand.  
"Let's go," Harry said firmly. "I want to get out of here. Come on."  
"Wait," Draco sighed, grabbing Harry's shoulder gently. "Harry, are you okay?"  
Harry stopped in the doorway and turned to face his lover. His eyes were bloodshot and tear streaks were evident on his tanned cheeks. "I'm fine. I just don't want to stay here. Let's go, Jenni should be expecting us by now."  
"Here," Draco murmured, holding out Harry's wand. "You dropped this."  
Harry took it and turned back to the door, dragging his trunk behind him. "Come on, Draco, I don't want to get cornered by them. I don't want to explain even more to them right now."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: You like??? I know, I'm mean.. Just read to find out what happens.. Okay? It's gonna get sad.  
Okay, so, thanks to my reviewers. I know I haven't been saying it much, but I DO care that you guys (and girls) review! I love to see what you all have to say, even if it IS flare! I don't really take it that bad, if you wanna flare at me.. GO AHEAD, FLARE AWAY!!! (Especially if you hate me for what I just did!!!! *grins evilly*)  
I know I haven't been making the chapters very long. I am sorry about that. I have been very busy lately.  
  
TTFN, deathdragon4 


	12. The Rings

Chapter Eleven  
"Harry, talk to me!" Draco pleaded desperately, pulling his raven- haired lover to a stop.  
"What about?" Harry asked, smiling at Draco.  
Draco frowned at him. "You know damn well what," he sighed. "I know you're not okay about what just happened! I know you - you can't just let that go!"  
"Yes I can," Harry objected firmly, turning his head away. His eyes were filling with tears-tears he didn't want Draco to see. "I told you before I did it, that if they didn't accept it, then I don't want to be involved with them."  
"So you're just going to ditch them because they don't like me?!" Draco exclaimed. Automatically he regretted it. He shouldn't be yelling at Harry, he should be comforting him.  
"If they can't accept you," Harry sighed, still not facing Draco, "then they can't accept me. I'm not going leave you just because people can't deal with it!"  
"But you can abandon your family and friends because they don't like me?" Draco whispered. "I don't want you to give up everything for me, Harry."  
"Well that's my choice to make, isn't it?" Harry asked calmly, turning back to face Draco. Tears stained his smooth cheeks, and his eyes were swollen and bloodshot. "Maybe I wanted to do this for a long time."  
"But you didn't," Draco murmured, wiping the tears from Harry's cheeks. "You loved them, I know it. Harry, you can't just act like nothing happened. I know you care about all of them, even Weasley."  
"I do, Draco," Harry choked, trying to hold back his tears. "But - I can't do anything. If they wanted me to stay, they would have stopped me. If they want to talk this out, then they can come to me."  
Draco pulled Harry into a hug, kissing his neck. "It's okay, Harry. They'll see what they did wrong soon."  
Harry gave in to his tears. He let out a choked sob and buried his head in Draco shoulder. "I just want everything to go back to the way it was before! I wish no one knew, everything would be okay. . ."  
"I know, Harry," Draco sighed. "But we can't do anything about it now. We have to make the best of it."  
Harry nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "You're right. We can't do anything about it now."  
"I love you," Draco whispered, caressing Harry's back.  
"I love you, too."  
**  
"Ah!"  
Harry sat up, looking around. "Jenni? Are you okay?" he called, standing up.  
"Uh-yeah, I'm fine!" she called back, running into the study where Harry and Draco sat, relaxing. "But - I think you two should come and see this!"  
Draco jumped up and followed Jenni out into the living room, pulling Harry with him.  
Three huge sacks sat in next to the open back door, overflowing with letters and packages.  
"Most of them are Howlers," she cried, biting her lip worriedly. "We have to get them out of here, they're gonna explode!"  
"Hold on," Draco sighed, pulling out his wand. "I know a freezing spell that should work on them, until we sort them out."  
He held his wand up and called, "Anamoina!"  
They paused. The Howlers didn't catch fire.  
"Well, that little charm will come in handy now," Harry growled, walking to one of the bags. He tried to lift it, but it was far too heavy for him to manage alone.  
"Harry, we can use magic to lift it," Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh - right. I knew that. . ."  
Draco snorted. "You sure can be thick sometimes. . ."  
"Hey, I'm still not used to using magic out of school! It's hard to get used to, so sue me."  
"I wouldn't recommend that," Jenni pointed out. "Not with all the people who probably want to for this."  
"It's a Muggle expression, Jenni," Harry explained. "We don't actually mean it. . ."  
"Muggles," she muttered with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, do you want some help with these?"  
"No, I think we can manage now," Draco smiled halfheartedly, aiming his wand at the first bag. "Locomotor Mail."  
The mailbag drifted into the air and followed Draco as he walked back through the study, and up the stairs.  
"I'll help you with the last bag," Jenni smiled, pulling out her own wand. "Locomotor Mail."  
Harry repeated the charm on his own mailbag, and he and Jenni started off through the study after Draco, up the stairs to their room.  
"Well, I guess we can get it from here," Harry muttered as he let the bag of Howlers fall at the door of his and Draco's room. "We have a lot to go through. . ."  
Jenni nodded and let her bag fall. "See you in a couple of days, judging by the size of these bags. . ."  
Harry smiled. "Bye."  
Draco poked his head around their door as Jenni went down the spiral staircase. "Uh, Harry, we didn't only get Howlers."  
"What else?" Harry asked reluctantly.  
"Er - well, we got. . . presents," Draco muttered, holding up a package. "I-I don't know why. . . . I'm kinda afraid to open it. . ."  
Harry chuckled. "You know there are spells that you could use to see what's in it?"  
Draco shrugged. "Well. . . . I didn't think of that. . ."  
"Did it come with a letter?" Harry asked, grinning at his lover.  
"Well, yeah, but I'm kinda afraid to open that, too," Draco smiled sheepishly. "I don't want it to explode on me."  
He handed Harry the package, and Harry frowned. "But you're okay with it exploding on me?" he hissed. "Oh, thanks, Draco."  
Draco rolled his eyes as Harry walked into their huge beige bedroom. "Well I figured you knew some spells to see what was in there, because you suggested it."  
"Well, I guess one might work," Harry sighed. "I'm not sure if it can detect curses or anything, though."  
"Oh, that's great," Draco muttered. "Oh, well, try it."  
"Draco!" Jenni called up the stairs, "You have mail!"  
"Who's it from?" Draco shouted back, a golden brow raised.  
"Your Mum!"  
"Damn," Draco whispered. "I should have expected something." He kissed Harry on the cheek quickly and ran out of the room, back down the spiral stairs.  
Harry held his wand up again and called, "Raimunia!"  
The packaging became invisible, and all he could see was a small ring box sitting in the center in the wrapping.  
His eyes narrowed as he picked up the invisible box. "What the hell. . .?" he murmured, shaking it slightly.  
"Emendia!" The larger box was visible again. Harry tore into the wrapping.  
Once he finally pried the flaps free of tape, he grabbed the smaller box and pulled it out, eyeing in suspiciously.  
He heard a thump at the foot of the stairs, and hurriedly opened the small box. Three rings fell onto his palm, their silver bands glittering up at him.  
'Who sent this?' he thought, picking the package back up. There was no name on it.  
A small scrape in the second ring caught his eye. He looked closer. Words were carved into the beautiful sterling silver.  
L E & J P  
Harry's eyes widened. LE. He remembered something.. Those were the initials James Potter had been scribbling on his paper in Snape's memory, two years ago.  
"LE," Harry muttered, looking at the ring again. "LE."  
He looked at the third ring. Something was carved into that ring, also.  
Lily Evans, takes thee, James Potter  
"Lily Evans," Harry whispered. His breaths were coming in sharp gasps now. Lily Evans. . . . His mother.  
"Harry?"  
Harry spun around, stuffing the three rings in his pocket. "Draco."  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked quietly, walking over to his lover cautiously.  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Harry lied, trying to even his breathing.  
"You're such a bad liar," Draco smirked. "Did you get the package open safely?"  
Harry nodded. "Nothing was in there," he muttered, tightening his grip on the rings in his pocket.  
Draco smiled and sat down on the gigantic four-poster bed they shared. "Well. That was worth it, wasn't it," he sighed sarcastically.  
"What'd the letter say?" Harry asked, eager for a change of subject.  
Draco's smile disappeared automatically. "Mum's not happy at all. Sh-she wants me to come back to the Malfoy Manor right away - she said that if I didn't, there'd be Hell to pay." He looked at the floor.  
"Well she'll just have to get through me, won't she?" Harry smirked, sitting down next to Draco. "Awe, Dray, don't worry about it. She's not gonna do anything to you, I promise," he added, raising Draco's chin.  
"I know," Draco sniffed slightly, "but I was just thinking-of all the people who would understand, I thought she would. I mean-she's always been there for me, I thought she'd understand that I fell in love. . ."  
"Well did she say exactly why she was mad?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. "I mean, Ron's mad at me more because I didn't tell him, not that much that it actually happened."  
Draco shook his head. "She didn't say. Come on, Harry, she's not going to be happy about this, no matter what we tell her. It doesn't matter why she's upset, she just is."  
Harry didn't speak. He knew Draco was right.  
He hated to see Draco like this. He rarely was, but when it happened, nothing could help him.  
"I guess I know what you're going through now," Draco whispered, staring at his feet again. "It's really not fair, why can't they just accept us as we are?"  
"I know," Harry murmured, kissing Draco's neck gently. "Everything will be fine, right? We'll get through this? Alive?"  
Draco chuckled. "Yeah, I hope so," he muttered, pulling Harry closer to him. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
  
*_*_*_*  
A/N: There, was THAT chapter long enough for you all? It was REALLY long compared to what I'm used to now..  
I know, you all hate me still, I'm evil, and Draco's sad! I'm making ME mad at myself! But, without tears and pain, it's not a good story, right? There has to have a good plot. . . .  
Well, anyway, thank you all for reading and/or reviewing, it means a lot to me!  
TTFN, deathdragon4 


	13. Another Arguement

Chapter Twelve  
A/N: Hello all, I'm doing the A/N before the story this time because I would like to say something to one of my reviewers.  
AllyKat1: Thank you for your point of view on the situation of the last chapter, but I disagree. That was noble of you to sit it out on your own, but you must consider that Harry has been through so much and THAT would just break his heart. And at first he only told them because Draco and Hermione wanted him to, and he didn't want Draco to get upset with him again, but when he saw the reaction of the room, he was hurt. I did mention that he was planning on moving out that evening anyway, no matter what their reaction was. And I do agree that he would have been happy with Tonks, but I forgot to mention that.  
Also, the thing you said about Mrs. Weasley makes sense, but don't you think she would be a bit shocked? I know I would if I were her.. Not that I have anything against homosexuality, just finding out about it right when they were about to move in together would be rather. unfair and. well, mean!  
Again, thank you for your point of view on it, I just had to state mine more clearly.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Draco?"  
"What?" Draco grumbled, rolling over in the bed.  
"Did you say that first package came with a letter?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I just wanted to read it," Harry muttered. "See if they say why they sent - an empty box."  
"It's on the dresser," Draco mumbled, rolling over again. His face was now covered with the pillow.  
Harry waited a moment, until he could hear Draco's soft snores again, before he crept out of bed and pulled the letter off the dresser.  
He opened the top drawer and pulled out the small ring holder before making his way out of the bedroom. He tip-toed down the spiral staircase to the dark study, where he could be alone.  
"Lumos," he muttered, pulling out his wand. The room lit up in a dim light.  
Harry sat down on the nearest couch and opened the letter quietly, trying not to ruffle the paper too much. He didn't want to make the slightest sound - if Draco woke up, he could easily read the letter over his shoulder.  
He unfolded the letter slowly and scanned it quickly.  
Harry,  
These rings belonged to your parents. Please use them wisely, and let Draco know how much he means to you.  
"What the. . .?" he murmured after he reread the letter several times. He still had no idea who sent it, and now he was only filled with more questions.  
'Jesus,' he thought, turning the paper over. 'The last thing I need - presents that could VERY well be fake and dangerous!'  
There was a thump from behind him, and someone sighed.  
"Harry, come back to bed. It's only one!"  
"I'm not tired, love," Harry muttered, turning to face Draco, who had wrapped himself in the bed sheets.  
"What's that?" Draco asked, walking towards Harry slowly.  
"Uh - nothing. Nothing important," Harry smiled, grabbing Draco's hand as he stuffed the letter into the pocket of his pajamas. "You should go back to sleep, love. You must be tired."  
"I can't sleep too well without you anymore," Draco pouted, sitting down on Harry's lap.  
Harry smiled and leaned into Draco, nibbling at the protruding lip. Draco whimpered slightly, closing his eyes.  
"What was that?" Draco repeated, pulling back reluctantly.  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
"The thing you put in your pocket," Draco sighed, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just a letter, Dray," Harry smiled. "Nothing to worry about, really. It was just one of the letters we got."  
"From. . .?"  
"Didn't say," Harry said truthfully. "It didn't have a name on it, or a return address, which I find very odd. . ."  
"Can I see it?" Draco asked, holding out his hand. Harry shook his head. "Why not?!"  
"Because I don't want you to read it," Harry replied flatly. It's not something you need to know about."  
"Why won't you tell me?" Draco asked seriously, climbing off Harry's lap. "Why are you keeping this secret from me? What's the big deal about?!"  
Harry bit his lip. How was he supposed to get out of this one?  
"You wouldn't understand, Draco," he said pleadingly. "Hell, I barely understand it! I just don't need to complicate this even more!"  
"It wouldn't be complicating it!" Draco protested. "Whatever it is!"  
"You wouldn't know, you -"  
"Harry, we're supposed to be open with each other! If it's that big of a deal to you, then why won't you tell me?!" Draco cut across, looking hurt.  
Harry sighed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell Draco about the rings - it was something Draco couldn't understand about him.  
"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Harry asked quietly. "We both need to calm down a bit, let's just save this until we're feeling better."  
"Fine!" Draco huffed, turning and starting for the door. Harry was about to follow him when Draco whipped around and hissed, "Don't bother coming back to bed, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"  
'Great,' Harry thought as Draco stormed up the stairs. 'We're acting like a married couple. I don't see why he's so upset - it's not like I'm cheating on him or anything!'  
Harry let out a low hiss and stretched out on the comfortable couch. At least their furniture was cozy; he could actually stand to spend one night on the couch.  
"Jesus," he whispered, looking at the spiral staircase. "What the Hell is his problem?!"  
  
***  
  
Draco awoke slowly the next morning, his eyes blurry with sleep. He rolled over, expecting to see Harry smiling down at him, but was met with an empty space.  
Suddenly, everything from the previous night flooded back into his mind - and his temper automatically shot up. Harry was keeping things from him, things that he should hve been open with..  
He climbed out of bed quickly and pulled on the same clothes he had worn the day before, in too much of a hurry to pick out clean ones. He rushed to the door, where he was met with a letter hanging on the doorknob.  
Draco,  
I went to the Order Headquarters to talk to Hermione. Please don't get mad, I just need to talk to her about something.  
I'm sorry about last night, but this is something you couldn't understand. Maybe soon I'll explain, but not yet.  
Love,  
Harry  
Draco sighed. The anger seemed to be drained from him as he read over the letter. Harry would explain eventually; all Draco had to do was give him some time. 


	14. The Next Morning

Chapter Thirteen  
Harry crept into the house, hoping no one was in the large, dark entrance hall of the House of Black. To his relief, the room was empty - there seemed to be no sign of anyone; not a coat or hat anywhere on the hooks that were loosely hung on the bare walls.  
He pulled his invisibility cloak over him and started off up the stairs to Hermione's room. He checked up and down the narrow hall before pushing the door open.  
Hermione jumped at the sight of the door being opened on its own. She stood up and eyed it suspiciously, but nothing seemed to be holding it open.  
When it swung shut again, there was a swish of cloth and Harry appeared, holding his invisibility cloak between his hands.  
"Why are you here?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.  
"I needed to talk to you about something," Harry said quietly. "Well, a few things, actually. I'm a bit confused right now, and I thought you might be able to help. . ."  
Hermione nodded and waved him over to her desk. "Come on, explain."  
"Well," Harry sighed, sitting down on the dusty armchair across from Hermione, "Draco and I got in a fight last night, for one."  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"  
Harry let out a low hiss and pulled the ring holder out of his pocket, setting it on the desk. "Someone sent these to us. Draco hasn't seen them, and I won't show him."  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, grabbing the small, elegant box. She opened it and gasped.  
"Harry, do you know who sent this to you?" she breathed, picking up the first ring - a diamond engagement ring.  
Harry shook his head. "I have no clue - it came with a letter, but there was no return address or anything."  
"Why'd you bring it to me?" Hermione asked examining the other two rings.  
Harry suddenly seemed slightly nervous. "Well. . . . It's not every day that an anonymous person sends you wedding rings and says that they were your parents', do they? I just thought - I mean, what if they aren't real?"  
"And you're wondering if I know a way to tell if they really did belong to your parents," Hermione finished for him. He nodded, blushing. "Well, I wouldn't know any way to find out, but I'm sure Lupin or Moody would."  
Harry looked horrified. "No! I don't want them to know about this - I don't want anyone to know, except you."  
"But Lupin would probably know just by looking at it!" Hermione pointed out. "I mean, he was your dad's best friend, he should know. . ."  
He nodded. "You're right, but - I don't know! It would just be weird, asking him if these are real. . ."  
"Well you don't have to do it," Hermione smiled. "I'll ask him for you."  
Harry grinned. "Really? You will?" Hermione nodded, and he jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Hermione, you're the greatest!"  
"Well, I try," Hermione said jokingly. There was a comfortable silence between them, before Hermione asked, "What are you planning to do with these if they are real?"  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I only got them yesterday. It would be nice to have something of my Mum's. And all I've got of my Dad's is the cloak and the picture album."  
  
***  
"Hello, Harry," Jenni smiled as Harry apparated back to his house, where Jenni was cooking breakfast for them.  
"Hey, Jenni," Harry grinned, walking over to Draco, who was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. He kissed him on the cheek, sitting down next to him. "Did you read my letter?"  
"Yes, and I'm sorry about last night, too," Draco sighed, leaning against Harry's shoulder. "I know I shouldn't have yelled at you, or pushed you so much."  
"Are you okay with me not telling you right now?" Harry asked quietly, and Draco nodded.  
"I'll have to be, because I know how stubborn you are," Draco smirked impishly.  
"Yes, I am stubborn," Harry admitted, sticking out his tongue. "And proud of it. And by the way, you are, too."  
Draco smiled. Harry could be so damn cute sometimes. . . .  
"What were you two fighting about?" Jenni asked concernedly, a dark brow raised.  
"Harry won't tell me," Draco shrugged. "Not quite sure what we were fighting about. . ."  
"How can you have a fight and not know what it's about?" Jenni said incredulously.  
"I wouldn't tell him what one of our 'fans' sent us, because it's important to me," Harry explained. "And he got all huffy and told me off. That was about it."  
"Oh," Jenni nodded, transferring the eggs she was cooking from the pan to the plates. "Here you go, scrambled eggs. Toast will be done in a minute. You want some sausage?"  
"No, thanks," Harry smiled, picking up his fork. In truth, he wasn't very hungry - he was too nervous to eat - but he didn't want to make Jenni think he didn't like her cooking; after all, she was a girl, and girls did tend to be touchy about those kinds of things.  
Jenni's mother, Allyson, walked into the kitchen, still wearing her red silk nightgown.  
"Oh, you're making eggs," she yawned, picking up one of the plates. "When did you learn this? I know you never wanted to learn anything from me. . ."  
Jenni smiled and sat down with her own food. "Josh taught me, during school last year."  
Harry's head shot up, and he grinned impishly. "A boyfriend?"  
"No, just a friend," Jenni muttered blushingly, keeping her head down.  
"Oh, Jenni, you've been going out with him for two years!" Allyson chuckled. "You don't have to lie to them about it!"  
"Mum!" Jenni exclaimed. "We are not going out, we're just friends!"  
"Then why are you blushing?" Draco asked, smirking slightly.  
"Oh, alright, we did go out last year," Jenni confessed. "But we decided it would be best to just stay friends! I mean, we were friends for three years before that, and that's how it worked best. . ."  
"Sounds like Ron and Hermione," Harry muttered, taking a bite of eggs. "On'y Ron'll never get up the courage to ask 'Ermione out."  
Draco snorted. "Don't you hate Weasley?"  
"Kinda," Harry shrugged after swallowing. "He is a bastard, but I still kinda miss him, you know - it's hard, not having a best friend. . . . I mean, a guy friend. . ." He sighed. "Besides, Hermione really likes him. I want her to be happy, even if it means going with Ron."  
"You're a noble guy," Jenni sighed, shaking her head.  
"That's what I hate most about you," Draco smirked. "I never liked the way you always stand up for everyone. . ."  
"Well I thought you'd get used to it by now. . ."  
There was a tap on the window, and Draco jumped. Hermes was waiting outside the window impatiently, his feathers ruffled from the slight breeze.  
"Is that for you?" Jenni asked, walking to the window. Harry nodded.  
"Isn't that Weasley's owl?" Draco asked as Hermes landed on Harry's outstretched arm.  
"Family owl," Harry explained. "At least she didn't send Pig - he would never make it here."  
"Pig?" Jenni asked, raising a dark eyebrow.  
"Yeah, Ron's owl," Harry smiled. "Pigwigeon's his full name, but we call him Pig. He's tiny."  
"Oh," Jenni nodded.  
Harry untied the letter from Hermes' leg and he flew away almost immediately.  
Harry,  
I talked to Lupin immediately after you left. He said that the rings were real! I sent them back to you, in the same envelope. What are you going to do with them now? Have any plans?  
How's Draco? Is everything going good? Is he still mad at you?  
I have to go, Ron's going to wake up soon. Bye!  
Love,  
Hermione  
Harry sighed with relief and stuffed the envelope and the letter into his pocket, not daring to let Draco catch glimpse of what it said.  
"So?" Draco asked expectantly.  
"Er - Draco. . . ."  
"Alright," Draco sighed, pouting slightly. "But you will tell me, right? Soon?"  
"Yes," Harry confirmed, sliding off his seat. "Just not now. I need some time to think first, okay?"  
Draco nodded, and Harry kissed his cheek quickly. "I think I'm gonna send a letter to the Ministry - see if they have any open Auror positions."  
"For you? Duh, Harry. They couldn't turn down the Boy Who Lived," Draco smirked.  
"Ah, but they could," Harry smiled. "Fudge hates me, still, and he'd do anything to get rid of me."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: How'd you like it? Was it good? Was it too short? Did I stop it to soon? Oh, well.  
You'll find out what Harry's planning sometime in the future, maybe the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Maybe I'll keep up the suspension and stall for a while, write a few chapters' worth of author's notes. . . . I'm evil, I know, and I like to be evil.  
Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for any longer than I have to. :D I'm not THAT mean. . . . But I have been having TERRIBLE writer's block lately, and I ahven't been able to use the computer all week because my sister needed it to do "school work." Yeah, right, school work my ass!!!  
Okay, gotta go so I can work on the next chapter of Easier to Run, which I haven't updated in a long time! BYE!!!  
  
~~TTFN, Deathdragon4~~ 


	15. A New Job

Chapter Fourteen  
"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, practically skipping into the bedroom. "Guess what?!"  
"Uh - Weasley proposed to Hermione?" Draco guessed sarcastically.  
"Come on, Draco, don't ruin this for me," Harry pouted. "I'm serious!"  
"Fine, what's up?" Draco chuckled at the look of happiness and annoyance on his lover's face.  
"I got the job!" Harry shouted, pouncing on Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, nearly choking the blond. "I'm gonna be an Auror! Isn't that great?!"  
"Yes, that's wonderful," Draco gasped, trying to pry Harry's hands off his neck. "harry. . . I can't - breathe!"  
"Oh - sorry," Harry smiled, releasing his boyfriend. He kissed him on the cheek quickly and stood up, bouncing around the room. "I'm so excited, I can't sit down for a minute!"  
"I can tell," Draco beamed. He watched as Harry paced the room for a moment, before grabbing his hand softly. "Come here."  
Harry's grin widened as he sat down in Draco's lap again, hanging his arms loosely over his shoulders.  
"I love you," Draco whispered, nibbling at his ear.  
"I love you too." Harry shivered slightly as Draco licked his ear lobe. "I can't say how much you mean to me. I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you."  
"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Draco murmured against his ear.  
Harry's smile softened slightly, as his hands roamed the blonde's body. He knew exactly where the blonde liked to be touched, and exactly where he didn't. He loved to tease Draco, running his hands over his favorite parts of his body, just barely touching them.  
"Harry, please, don't," Draco pleaded. "Please stop it."  
His hands finally rested on the curve of Draco's hips, and Draco shuddered. Harry had a way with his hands.  
Draco began to unbutton their shirts as fast as he can as Harry pulled them towards the bed. One button on Harry's shirt came undone and fell to the floor in their haste, but they didn't care.  
They both moaned as they lost themselves in each other.  
  
***  
Harry smiled as he sat up, looking around the room. The scent of bacon lingered in the air, and Draco was nowhere to be seen.  
He slowly rose from the soft, heavenly bed, and made his way down the stairs to study. He yawned as he pushed the door open on the opposite side of the room, revealing the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Harry!" Draco exclaimed happily, handing him a plate of eggs and bacon. "Hungry, love?"  
"Yeah," Harry grinned, sitting down at the table. He kissed Draco on the cheek quickly before he began to eat.  
They ate in silence for several minutes, before Harry sighed. "Draco?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do - do you think you could, maybe. . ."  
"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked encouragingly.  
"Do you think you could take Hermione and Ginny out to dinner tonight?" Harry blurted out in one breath.  
Draco looked curiously at his lover.  
"I just thought that - since they're almost the only ones who accepted us together - you should. . . spend more time with them. Get to know them better," Harry explained, slightly shakily.  
Draco smiled at this. Harry was rarely nervous when they were talking to each other, but it was cute when he was.  
"Alright, I'll take them out to dinner tonight," he purred, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Will you come with us?"  
Harry shook his head. "I can't. I have something to take care of."  
Draco nodded slightly, lifting his head again. "Okay. That's fine. I think I should owl them now, see if they can meet me at the Three Broomsticks."  
Harry grinned as Draco rose from the table and sat his nearly clear plate on the kitchen counter, before walking merrily into the living room.  
He sighed with relief as the door swung shut. Good, he had time to get ready.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: I will leave you in mystery of what is happening until next chapter. YOU WILL FIND OUT THEN!!! I must tell you now, though, this will NOT be a fairy-tale ending (I HATE those!!!!) but you may still like it. It IS a drama, so expect LOTS more dramatic scenes. Don't think that this is anywhere NEAR the end! There are at least five more chapters, maybe six! YAY!  
Okay, I must leave you now. Goodbye, my friends, relatives and faithful readers/reviwers!!!  
  
~~TTFN, Deathdragon4~~  
  
P.S. I have one concern with reviews. I have been getting less and less reviews lately, sometimes it varies, but it is slightly annoying. If you read this fanfiction, please review, it means a lot to me. If you can't review due to your computer acting up, I understand, mine does that sometimes too, but if you can, please review and let me know what you think and how it should go! 


	16. Proposal

Chapter Fifteen  
Draco smiled as he walked back into the house. He threw his coat on the armchair next to the door and slid his shoes off before entering the living room.  
He had had a wonderful time with Hermione and Ginny at dinner that night. They were delightful people, and he was amazed that he didn't see it before. They were easy to get along with and laid back, and loved to play around - the exact kind of people that Draco liked to hang around with.  
"Where's Harry?" he asked as he entered the kitchen. Jenni was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping a cup of tea.  
"I think he's in the study," Jenni replied without looking up from the article she was reading. "Have a nice dinner?"  
"It was great," Draco replied with a smile, as he walked to the study door. It was locked.  
He knocked quickly on it, curious to why it was locked. Was Harry trying to keep something from him?  
"Hold on a minute," Harry called through the door. His voice sounded panicked.  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked loudly.  
"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry replied, racing to the door. "Everything's fine."  
He unlocked it quickly and frowned at Draco, blocking Draco's view of the room. "Why didn't you just unlock it with your wand?"  
"I wanted to give you your privacy," Draco shrugged. "Am I allowed in, or are you keeping all your extra girlfriends in there at the moment?"  
Harry smiled and opened the door all the way, allowing Draco entrance. "I just wasn't expecting you home so soon. Did everything go over good?" "Yep," Draco replied, staring at the floor boringly. "We had a great time, but Ginny got pretty tired, so we called it a night."  
He looked up at the room, and gasped.  
"H-Harry, what did you do?"  
Harry smiled sheepishly. "It was a simple vanishing spell, I can get it back to normal anytime."  
The room was completely devoid of the bookshelves it had held earlier that morning, the walls a misty silver. Candles hovered just above their heads, casting a dim, unrealistic glow over the entire room. The pale red, over-stuffed couch was gone, and replaced with a cream colored silk loveseat. The old beige carpet was gone as well, and flawless white replaced it.  
"Can we keep it this way?" Draco whispered, at a loss for better words.  
Harry chuckled nervously, unsure of what to do next. He just wanted to do it, to get it over with, to know how Draco felt - but he was scared, and he didn't know exactly how to say it.  
His hand dipped into his pocket. Draco froze as he realized what was happening.  
'Please tell me he isn't. . . .'  
He pulled out a long, slender box covered in rich black velvet. The rim was decorated with silver and diamond, which glistened in the dim candlelight.  
"Harry. . ." Draco whispered, slightly insecure of himself at the moment.  
"Just here me out, Draco," Harry smiled lopsidedly. You can't answer until you've heard the question."  
Draco nodded as Harry grabbed his hand and gently led him to the couch, where Draco sat down. Harry kneeled in front of him.  
"Draco, I know we haven't been serious about each other for very long," he whispered, "I've still grown to love you during that time. I've loved you more than I thought possible, which scared me.  
"I've lost everyone in my life that I've ever really loved, for every reason you cant think of. I've lost my entire family to Voldemort, and I was scared I would lose you, too.  
"But I won't let that happen. I've put everything on the line for you, and I'm not going to stop now. I won't let anything tear us apart now that we've found each other.  
"So please, Draco, help me protect us, together. Will you marry me?"  
He opened the box, and Draco gasped again. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
A silver chain rested elegantly on the soft white silk that lined the jewelry box, crossing patterns over the strap holding it down. Attached to that was a small jade pendant in the shape of a miniature dragon. Fire was dancing from its mouth, actually moving carefully on the pendant, and its diamond eyes glimmered from the light of the false glowing flame that seemed to light up the whole room.  
Draco's heart was racing. He could barely breathe, and he felt as if he would pass out if he didn't say something soon.  
"Yes," he breathed, unable to speak any louder than that.  
Harry grinned and lifted the silver chain from the box, unhooked it, and placed it gently around Draco's neck before planting a soft kiss on Draco's desirable lips.  
A tear of joy ran down Draco's cheek as he hugged Harry tightly, never wanting to let go.  
"I love you so much, Harry. I would love to be your husband."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I wanted this to be one scene. Short, but sweet, right?  
I hoped you liked it. As I said before, though, at least six more chapters. . . . Only I have a new idea for it, so probably at least nine more chapters, now.  
I don't have much to say right now, because I just woke up and I'm still tired. (It's 4:30, and I just woke up. Wow. . . .) I was up late last night, because my school had a dance. It was fun, we partied until one in the morning!  
  
~~TTFN, deathdragon4~~ 


	17. To the Beginning

Chapter Sixteen  
Harry and Draco smiled happily as their two friends apparated into their living room, looking curiously at them.  
"Hello," Harry greeted them, kissing both of the girls on the cheek. They smiled and kissed him back.  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked, giving Draco a hug. "Did something happen?"  
"Well. . ." Harry grinned, grabbing Draco's hand. "Yes. We didn't want to tell you in a letter, we wanted to tell you in person."  
Hermione's eyes lit up.  
"We've decided to get married!" Draco exclaimed.  
The room was silent, and Ginny and Hermione stared at them, shocked and excited.  
Finally, Hermione let out a squeal and hugged the two of them again. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it, this is so great!"  
"So soon?" Ginny asked, grinning at her ex-crush. "I thought you two would at least wait another year."  
Draco stuck his tongue out at her over Hermione's shoulder.  
"Where's the ring?" Hermione asked, pulling back enough to look Draco in the eye.  
"Uh, Hermione, there was no ring," Harry chuckled.  
"What?" She seemed confused by this.  
"Draco doesn't really seem like the type to where a diamond ring, does he?" Harry pointed out.  
"Well, no, but engagement rings are tradition."  
"Then we broke tradition," Draco smirked. He grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled the pendant out from under his shirt. "This fits me much better, doesn't it?"  
Ginny gasped and jumped forward to get a better view of it, while Hermione turned to Harry, her eyes narrowed.  
"Why didn't you -"  
"Shhh!" Harry snapped, half-glaring at her. He looked over at Draco, who was talking excitedly with Ginny. "We'll be right back, love." He didn't seem to notice.  
They walked into the kitchen quickly, and the second the door was closed behind Harry, Hermione asked, "What's going on? Why didn't you give him the ring? And why did you shush me about it?!"  
"He doesn't know about the rings yet," Harry explained. "And as I said, he really doesn't seem like the type to wear a diamond ring. It just isn't his style. Besides, he's happy with the necklace, he loves it!"  
"I know he loves it, I could tell," Hermione sighed. "I just don't see the point in having the rings if you're not going to use them."  
"I'm still planning on using the wedding rings," Harry muttered, slightly hurt. "And what's so bad about keeping your parents' rings, anyway? I haven't got anything else that belonged to them, besides the invisibility cloak!"  
"I didn't say there was something wrong with it, I just don't see the point in it," Hermione frowned. "I just wanted to know what was going on."  
Harry gave her a lopsided smile, and she stood up and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.  
They stood like that for a moment, before Hermione pulled back and asked, "Do you have a date yet?"  
"Nope," Harry grinned. "I just asked him last night, we haven't really had the time to decide on that yet."  
"Right," Hermione nodded. "Of course. But were you thinking of anything special?"  
Harry shrugged. "I guess. . ."  
"Where?!" Hermione squealed, jumping up in excitement.  
"Calm down, Mione," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was just thinking about. . . . Well, on the back of one of the pictures in my photo album, it says what church my parents got married in. . . ."  
"And you were thinking you could get married there?!"  
Harry nodded sheepishly. "I'd at least like to see it. It'd be nice to know what it looked like."  
  
***  
"Harry, where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see."  
Harry climbed out of the car and ran around to the passenger's side. He opened the door and grabbed Draco's arm, signing for him to get out.  
Draco reached to pull off the blindfold, but Harry grabbed his hand. "Not yet. We're almost there. Just be patient, okay?"  
"Fine," Draco pouted, as Harry led him up a set of steps.  
Harry kissed the curve of his neck before pushing the door in front of them open. He led Draco into the building, then whispered in his ear, "Here, now you can take this off."  
Draco slid off the blindfold. The second he did so, his breath caught in his throat.  
"Harry. . ." he murmured. "It's beautiful. . ." He looked over his shoulder to admire the rest of the church. "How did you find this?"  
The church was decorated in white and gold, with small silver crosses lining the pale walls. The front of the church was covered with a wall of candles, all lit, providing the only light in the gigantic room. In front of the candles, a huge gold cross stretched as big as the wall, and the candlelight seemed to reflect off the golden surface, making it glow.  
"This is the church my parents got married in," Harry smiled softly. "This is only the second time I've been here, though. It's great, isn't it?"  
Draco didn't answer. He just slipped his arms around Harry's waist, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.  
"I love you, Dray."  
"I love you, too, Harry," Draco sighed happily.  
They sat down on one of the several benches lining the room, just enjoying holding each other for what seemed liked hours. People came and left around them, and still they did not move. Finally, Draco looked up at Harry, smiling.  
"Have any thoughts on the wedding?"  
"One," Harry whispered. He shifted slightly, not moving his arm from around Draco's chest. "Do you - do you want to get married here?"  
"Yes," Draco grinned, nodded ever so slightly. "I'd love to get married here."  
They kissed lightly, and quickly parted, knowing the few people in the church were watching them. They hated to be watched like that - why couldn't they get a little bit more privacy, like other couples did?  
Someone came up behind them, and they both turned. A priest stood behind them, smiling at the two of them. He was old and bald, and seemed very friendly.  
"Hello," he said, raising his hand. Harry shook it quickly. "I'm priest Robert Delaro. Do you need any help with anything?"  
"Uh - no, I don't think so," Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is my fiancée, Draco Malfoy."  
"Ah, yes, I know who you are," the priest nodded. "Anyone that lives in England knows of you two."  
Harry blushed and Draco frowned.  
"We just came to see the church," Harry explained. "My parents got married here."  
"Lily and James Potter?" the priest asked. "I remember them. So yound, last I saw them, so full of hope. It's a shame what happened to them. They were wonderful people - heroes in God's eyes."  
Harry smiled slightly, unsure of what to say to that. What are you supposed to say when someone compliments your dead parents, who you never really knew? Thank you?  
"We were planning on having the wedding here," Draco put in, changing the subject. He could sense that Harry was uncomfortable on that subject, and didn't like it.  
"Oh? When?"  
"We aren't sure," Harry shrugged. "I only asked him three days ago, so we haven't planned much yet."  
The priest smiled at us and nodded. "Of course. If you have any further plans, come and see me. My office is just through that door." He pointed to a small oak door, which was almost hidden by the rows of candles that loomed over the entire wall. "I will take care of anything you need."  
"Thank you," Draco beamed, before the priest walked away, down the isle, greeting others as he passed.  
The two sat like that for a while more, before they stood and walked out of the gorgeous church slowly, their arms around each other's waists.  
"I'm so glad I got to see this," Draco whispered as he climbed into the car. "It's beautiful, I can't believe how stunning it is."  
"It's almost as stunning as you," Harry grinned, buckling his seatbelt.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: I know this was still a bit short, but I'm not really one for long chapters. That's something you all should get used to. I know my earlier chapters were a lot longer, but I was writing those in the middle of summer, and had plenty of time to just do whatever I wanted, but now I have tons of homework, as I said several times before, and I haven't got loads of time. Like, for example, this weekend: I was supposed to go camping at the Boy Scout camp, but I had one small assignment, two medium assignments, and three big projects to do. All of them were due on Monday (tomorrow, for right now, anyway) so I didn't have mush time to write, even though I've been updating a lot, lately. Anyway, I GOT THEM ALL FINISHED! IT'S A BLOODY MIRACLE!  
One quick note:  
TO ALL LP (Linkin Park) FANS: I AM WRITING A SECOND LP SONGFIC, THIS TIME WITH THE SONG "NUMB," WHICH IS MY FAVORITE! IT IS A ONE-SHOT, SO DON'T BOTHER ASKING ME TO UPDATE ON IT (LIKE SOME OF YOU DID ON BLIND, IT WAS WEIRD). I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, BUT I'M NOT SURE WHEN IT WILL BE OUT, SO LOOK FOR IT!!! I'LL KEEP UPDATING ON IT!!!  
  
~~TTFN, deathdragon4~~ 


	18. Reunion and a Fight!

Chapter Seventeen:  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked, concerned. Harry nodded firmly.  
"I'm tired of not talking to them. And this will be the most important day of my life, I want them all to be a part of it," he explained, then paused. "Especially Ron."  
Hermione smiled encouragingly at him, and he knew he was doing the right thing. These people were the closest thing to family that he had, and he wasn't going to just let this day slip by with only Hermione and Ginny there. He wanted everyone to be there, laughing and joking like they used to - and enjoying Draco's company. If they couldn't do that, he understood, but he would at least ask for their forgiveness. If they didn't accept Draco right away, he could deal with that.  
"You're doing the right thing, love," Draco purred in his ear, hugging him from behind. "I really want them to be there, even if we don't get along."  
Harry twisted just enough to give Draco a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Ready?" Ginny asked, standing up from her comfortable spot on the couch in the study. Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.  
They all apparated into the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. To Harry's relief, the only people in the hall were Dumbledore, Tonks, and Lupin.  
"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I. . . ." He paused, looking at Draco with a grin. "I came to give an announcement, if you don't mind."  
"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, an odd twinkle in his eyes. "What about?"  
"You'll find out," Draco beamed, his arm slung around Harry's shoulders.  
"Is it alright?" Hermione was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, unable to hold it back.  
Tonks looked at her curiously, before looking to Dumbledore, who nodded.  
"Of course you can, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You are still a member of the Order, so that entitles you to such matters."  
Harry grinned. "Thank you, Professor."  
"You picked a perfect time," Tonks winked at them. "The meeting is just about to start."  
"We'll go on down to the kitchens," Ginny smiled.  
They all walked down to the kitchen, with Lupin, Dumbledore and Tonks right behind them.  
Most of the Order was already waiting. Harry scanned the room, and sighed when he saw Ron, sitting off to the corner, alone.  
"Before we begin," Dumbledore chimed, "Harry has an announcement to make to all of us."  
Dumbledore winked at him as Harry came to the head of the room, dragging Draco along with him.  
The room was silent as everyone stared at them, and none of them seemed shocked to see Draco.  
"Hello," Harry said sheepishly. "I - I wanted to say a few things today. But I'm not quite sure of how to say them. . . . Well, first off, I'd like to say sorry about. . . well, how I told you about Draco and me. I know it was a bit of a shock, and my running out didn't help, I imagine."  
The room remained silent as people contemplated this for a moment, before Harry continued.  
"Second, I'd like to tell you all that I'm not mad at you. I understand that it will take a while to get used to this, and I hope that you all can get passed what's happened before and see Draco how I see him. I really hope we can all go back to the way things were before.  
"And - well, I know this is a big shock, but. . . . Draco and I are getting married."  
Still, no one moved or spoke, and it seemed that the entire group was holding its breath, including Harry.  
"And I'd like you all to be there."  
A few more moments of silence, before Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, hugging him tightly. "When's the wedding?" she asked, as if it were the only question any of them would be thinking of.  
Harry sighed with relief and tightened his grip on Draco's hand. "We're not sure yet. We wanted to let you all know before we made any sure plans."  
The room seemed to turn into a flurry of celebration. Harry felt considerably better - for about two minutes.  
He tried not to shout when he saw Ron walk out the door, unnoticed by anyone else.  
Harry tried to reach the door, but everyone was crowding him, trying to talk to him. He finally just told everyone to talk to Draco for a while, that he needed to go to the bathroom.  
"Ron?" he called as he ran out into the entrance hall. There was no answer; instead, there was a loud slam to his left, and he jumped.  
He turned to see Ron standing there, looking furious.  
"You're marrying that bastard?!"  
"He's not a bastard, Ron," Harry replied calmly. "He's better than you think. He changed. And he really cares about me."  
"How do you know that?!" Ron shouted. "He's a bloody liar, and a cheat, and a bastard! He always has been, he always will be! He can't change, Harry!"  
"Please, Ron, just give him a chance," Harry pleaded. "I did, and look at what I have now. I'm getting married, Ron! Do you know how great that feels, to know someone loves you that much?"  
"Well how would I?" Ron muttered angrily. His temper rose again, and he shouted, "I can't believe you, you prick! He's just going to use you! I can't believe you don't see that! How could you be so blind?"  
"I'm not blind, Ron!" Harry gritted out. "I've never seen things more clearly! Draco and I are supposed to be together, no matter what you think! We love each other, and I'm not going to leave him just because you think he's trying to use me! "I can't see why you won't get over this! We used to be best friends! We were always there for each other, no matter what! And no matter what happened, you accepted me." His voice softened the more he talked. "Remember what happened with Cho? You didn't care, because I was still Harry. You didn't care that I was dating someone, because I was still your best friend. I'm still trying to be your best friend, Ron. I came here to apologize to you. But you keep turning me down!"  
"Don't say that!" Ron screamed. "I didn't turn you down! You turned me down! You could've been there for me, but instead, you go crawling off with Malfoy!"  
The room was silent for a moment, as they both regained their breath, and their common sense. Harry sighed, miserable.  
"Look, Ron. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you when it happened, but I was scared. And I know this doesn't make it better, but this is the best I can do.  
"As I said, I'm not going to brake it off with Draco just because you don't think we're supposed to be together. All I want is for you to accept me. I don't even care if you get along with Draco, I just want my best friend back. Please."  
He took a step forward, and Ron turned away. "It isn't that easy, Harry. You lied to me! For a year and a half! And now. . . . I don't know what you see in him. He's scum. You used to know that."  
Harry shook his head. "Ron, please don't call him that. I love him so much, and I don't want you two fighting anymore."  
Ron didn't comment.  
"I was going to ask you to be my best man," Harry mumbled, staring at his shoes. Ron turned. "I guess that won't happen. But please, if you change your mind, could at least be there? For me?"  
Still, Ron didn't say anything. He was confused, Harry understood, and didn't want to talk.  
"Alright," Harry whispered. "Fine. Don't talk to me. I get it - I would be pretty upset if you started shagging Parkinson, but I would understand if she really changed."  
He pulled out his wand as the kitchen door creaked open. He disapparated before he could see who it was.  
  
#%#%  
  
"Weasley?"  
Ron turned, a look of confusion on his face.  
"What's going on?" Draco asked, concerned. "What just happened? Where did he go?"  
"He apologized, Malfoy," Ron sighed. "And I'm not sure where he went. He didn't tell me."  
Draco frowned as he came farther into the room. "Please don't tell me you turned him down?"  
Ron nodded. "What else am I supposed to say, Malfoy? It's perfectly fine that you lied to me for a year and a bloody half?"  
"He had his heart set on getting you to come to our wedding," Draco sighed hopelessly, shaking his head. "I'm guessing, you just crushed his heart, Weasley. He really wanted you to be there."  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, right. He doesn't care what I do. Not anymore, anyway. Now that he's got you."  
"He cares," Draco protested, taken aback. "He loves you like a brother! Even when he was mad at you, he wished you would forgive him!"  
"And why should I listen to a back-stabbing little thief like yourself?"  
Draco knew exactly what he was talking about. He was jealous.  
"You have no reason to trust me," Draco said flatly. "But you have reason to trust Harry, and he trusts me with all his heart. I know I don't deserve him, but I'm not going to brake him, like you're expecting me to. I'll do everything I can to keep him happy, no matter what I have to do."  
He pulled out his own wand and was about to apparate when Ron asked quietly, "You really love him, don't you?"  
Draco nodded. "I love him with all I have." Then he disappeared.  
Ron closed his eyes. Could someone as cold as Draco used to be, actually change to the person Harry fell in love with?  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: How's it? I wrote it in about thirty minutes, so sorry if it's kinda. . . weird, to say the least. I know I didn't really do a good job on Harry's speech to the Order, but I couldn't think of anything else to say to make it better.  
I have bad news, and good news. Bad news first, because otherwise the good news wouldn't make sense.  
I broke my wrist. Yes, you read it right. Or, more like fractured, but it's still bloody painful. It's a hairline fracture on my growth plait.  
My good news: I already have the next few chapters typed up, and since I am sister-less for the next three weeks, I'll be updating like crazy (if I can write as fast I can I can click..). And I'll be getting my splint off in a week, so in a week and a half I should be typing a lot faster than I am now.  
Okay, about my wrist. I was at my friend's birthday party, which was at a skate rink. I was skating with my friends, and my boyfriend skated up behind me and tapped me on the head, supposedly playing tag (but we all know he was flirting). So I was trying to skate after him, and I almost caught him about two seconds because he's a sucky skater and I practically grew up at the skate rink, but someone had dropped a Skittle on the floor, and it got stuck in the axle of my skate. So, I fell flat on my ass, (which REALLY hurts) and my wrist bent backwards. So, I'm basically screwed for a week, and I'm blaming it all on my boyfriend. Mwahahahahaha *cough, cough*. Okay, so I'm not every good at the evil laugh. That's my sister's job.  
About my sister. She's in Ukraine for three weeks for a school thing. Simple. Next?  
  
TTFN, deathdragon4 (a.k.a. Sie ((I'm very proud of my nickname..)) )  
  
P.S. Wow, that was a lot of author's notes... 


	19. Cheering Up

Chapter Eighteen  
"Harry?" Draco called, rushing into the kitchen. "Harry, where are you?"  
"He's in your bedroom," Jenni told him, standing up from the kitchen table. "What happened, anyway? He was really broken up."  
"He apologized to Weasley," Draco grumbled, walking across the kitchen to the study door. "The bastard started up another fight, and Harry apparated home before I could talk to him. I did get a nice little talk with Weasley, though," he added sarcastically.  
He ran through the study and up the spiral staircase to their room.  
"Harry?" he asked, opening the door slowly.  
There was a sniff, but Harry didn't answer.  
"Come on, Harry, it's not that bad," Draco murmured, walking over to his lover, who was lying on his stomach on the bed.  
"Yes, it is," Harry mumbled, wiping his tears away. He rolled onto his back so he could look Draco in the eye. "What would you do if your best friend wouldn't forgive you for falling in love? He's making me choose between you and him, Draco, and I can't do that!"  
"You don't have to choose," Draco smiled softly, trying to comfort Harry. "Just let him know how much he means to you, without lying to him. Let him know that you want us to get along, and that I'm willing to try, and that you don't want to do this without him by your side. Then let him do the choosing."  
"It's not that easy, Draco," Harry whispered. "He's not that easy to deal with! He's stubborn, and he's not gonna forgive me unless you're out of the picture. I know it."  
"We don't know anything for sure." Draco sighed as he lay down next to Harry, cuddling up close to him. "He used to be there for you, right? I'm sure he still cares about you. He's just scared, Harry. I was too, at first, but now I'm used to it."  
"You're not scared anymore?" Harry asked, feeling guilty.  
"No," Draco smiled. "Because I love you and I know we're going to be together forever. You, however, have the right to be afraid about this."  
"I love you, too," Harry muttered, rolling over so he was on top of Draco.  
Just as Harry was about to lean down and steel a kiss, there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Draco called as Harry rolled over and sat up.  
"Hermione. Can I come in?" Hermione called from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, come on in," Harry sighed, pulling his knees to his chin. She opened the door slowly and smiled half-heartedly at them.  
"Ron wouldn't tell me what was going on," she said, "so I guess I have a pretty good idea of it. Let me guess. You tried to talk, but he wouldn't listen."  
Harry nodded. "My, how well you know us."  
"Now why was Ron upset?" Hermione asked, raising her bushy eyebrows at Draco.  
"I just talked a bit with him after Harry left," Draco shrugged. "I didn't think I upset him."  
"No, I don't think you did." She sat down at the desk against the wall, turning the chair to face them. "See, he gets really upset when he knows he's wrong. He storms off and won't talk to anyone for days at a time. He won't eat, won't come out of his room, and we're always worried that he's going to die of starvation! He isn't quite the healthiest boy, and him starving himself doesn't help."  
Harry grinned. "He's coming around, then?"  
"I think so," Hermione muttered. "You never know with him. He may realize that he hates you, Draco, no matter if you care for Harry or not."  
"Well, he'll just have to deal with it, won't he?" Draco said indignantly.  
  
***  
"So," Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders from behind, "When should we get married?"  
Draco swiftly turned and grabbed Harry, pulling him over the back of the couch so he was resting in Draco's lap. "I think we should just elope. No one but us. It would be a lot easier for us, wouldn't cost as much, and wouldn't be as much stress."  
Harry pouted. "But that's not fair, I want my friends to be there! This is going to be the most important day of our lives, Draco, and I want everyone to share it with us."  
"Why should we share it?" Draco argued. "It would be more romantic if it was just the two of us."  
"Well," Harry smirked. "I thought we were saving that for the wedding night."  
Draco flushed slightly, and nodded. "You're right. We should have our friends there. We wouldn't want them to miss this."  
They both chuckled and snuggled down on the couch in a comfortable silence. Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry's chest, and Harry's head was rested on Draco's shoulder.  
After several long, peaceful moments, Harry whispered, "Can you believe it, Draco? We're getting married."  
Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. "It's amazing, isn't it? Just the thought of knowing that you love one person enough to stay with them for the rest of your life. . . ."  
"Will we be together?" Harry asked, closing his eyes. "Forever?"  
"Yes," Draco murmured. "Forever. I promise."  
Harry's lips fell into a soft smile as he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the gentle touches and caresses Draco was giving him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: WEEKEND FROM HELL!!!!!!! I SPENT MY ENTIRE WEEKEND DOING HOMEWORK!!!! IT FUCKING SUCKED! IF THIS HAPPENS EVER AGAIN, I'M NOT DOING ANY OF MY WORK!!!!!! I'M SICK OF IT!  
Hey, we got to 105 reviews! I'M SO HAPPY (minus the weekend factor. . . . Grr. . . .)!!! I feel loved. Wanna see if we can get to 150 reviews before I'm done with the story? I wanna try. So please, PLEASE review, people! It would mean a lot to me. I would like 200 reviews, but I know that's never gonna happen, so lets try 150.  
  
~~TTFN, deathdragon4~~  
  
P.S. Wanderingwolf, about your review. I don't get redheads either, even though I am one. All redheads are insane, you can't judge what they're gonna do next!  
  
P.P.S. My wrist is healed, my wrist is healed, my wrist is healed! Try saying that ten times fast. Not easy to type it. . . .  
  
P.P.P.S. WHAT DOES P.S. MEAN?! 


	20. The Last Time

Chapter Nineteen  
"Let me get this straight," Fred grinned. "You want US, Gred and Feorge Weasley, to help plan YOUR wedding, to the person we used to hate?"  
Harry nodded, returning the smile. "That's basically it, yeah."  
"Used to?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow, I thought you still did."  
"Well, if Harry loves you," George shrugged, "I guess you can't be THAT bad. . . ."  
Draco mumbled something under his breath, and Harry didn't even have to ask what it was. "Behave yourself, Draco."  
"Do I have to?" Draco pouted, snuggling against Harry's shoulder.  
"Do you really want to marry me?" Harry shot back.  
"Uh, don't mean to interrupt, but do you think you could save the fights until we're gone?" Fred asked teasingly. "I don't want anyone thinking you broke up because of us. . . ."  
Harry slipped his arm around Draco's waist possessively and rolled his eyes. "So what do you say? Do you want to help out, or will I have to beg Ron to do it?"  
"Hmmmm. . ." George sighed. "Alright, we'll do it."  
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, grinning madly.  
"Wait." Fred held up his hands as if Harry was about to hit him. "Does this mean that we're your Best Men?"  
Harry paused for a minute, then nodded. "Yes, yes it does."  
"Alright, I'll do it!" George smiled. "If it means we get to decorate. . . ."  
"No pranks," Harry added immediately. "I want my wedding to be perfect, and if you mess it up, there'll be Hell to pay!"  
"Alright, alright," Fred frowned. "No pranks." He smiled, suddenly impish. "What about Ron? What if he comes? Can we play a prank on him?"  
"No," Draco snapped. "There will be no prank-playing at our wedding!"  
"Jeez, Malfoy, since when have you cared about Ron?!" George exclaimed in disbelief.  
"I don't," Draco said matter-of-factly. "I don't care what happens to 'Ron', but I want our wedding to be perfect, and pranks won't help!"  
"Now can you two PLEASE stop snapping at each other?!" Harry glared at both of them. "I really want you to get along. Please. Stop snapping and fighting - I'm tired of it. That was an immature childhood dispute. If I could get over it, George, I would think you could."  
"I AM over it!" George protested. "I was just surprised!"  
"AND Draco," Harry added, shooting his fiancé another glare.  
"Okay," Draco sighed. "Sorry."  
Harry smiled. "That's better."  
  
***  
"Oh, I'm just so happy for you two!" Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "It feels like only yesterday you were first getting on that train to Hogwarts, and now you're getting married!"  
Draco smirked behind Mrs. Weasley's back, and Harry elbowed him harshly.  
"Could you please not have memories of my childhood while Draco's around, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. "He still can't pass up an opportunity to tease."  
"Oh, sorry," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I just can't help it. I think of you as one of my own! Oh, I can't wait until the wedding!" She paused, thinking. "Did you talk with Ron lately?"  
Harry nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I think that, whatever you said, it did some good. He's not coming out of his room. I haven't seen for days! He must be thinking a lot. The only person he'll let in is Hermione."  
He couldn't help but smile at that. Just like Ron. At least he was talking to SOMEONE!  
Draco frowned. "Think he's coming to the wedding?"  
Mrs. Weasley shrugged. "You never know, with him. He might be about ready to apologize right now, and he might be thinking about how horrible this is." She smiled again, however half-heartedly. "Maybe you two should try talking to him. I'm sure he'd be alright if he saw how happy you two are."  
"We could try it," Harry muttered, looking over at Draco, who shrugged.  
"I don't care," Draco responded. "Whatever you want to do, Harry. I'll go along with it, if you want to talk to him."  
Harry sighed. "Let's go talk to him."  
They both walked out of the kitchen to Ron's room. Harry knocked loudly on the old door, which paint was peeling off of. Twelve Grimmauld Place still didn't seem quite like home to any of them - especially not Harry.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Harry," Harry called back. "Please, just let us in, Ron. I just want to talk to you!"  
"Us?" he asked. His voice sounded curious.  
"Come on, Weasley, open up!" Draco said impatiently.  
Harry glared at him. "That's not how we'll get him to talk to us, Draco," his snapped quietly.  
"Sorry," Draco shrugged.  
"Come on, Ron, please?" Harry asked pleadingly.  
"I don't feel like talking."  
Harry sighed. What was he supposed to do? Blow the door off the hinges? Surely Ron was smart enough to seal the door.  
"Hermione told me that you haven't been eating," Harry sighed. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you starving yourself anymore - you're already way too skinny as it is!"  
"You're talking," Draco muttered, smirking at his fiancé. Harry nudged him in the ribs again, and Draco frowned. "I think I'm gonna have a bruise now."  
"Don't worry, I'll kiss it and make it better later," Harry said sarcastically. "Just not NOW, Draco!"  
"Just go away, Harry," Ron sighed. "I really don't feel like talking right now. I need some time to think."  
"You've had time to think!" Harry exclaimed desperately. "You've had a bloody week to think this over, Ron! A week!"  
There was no answer.  
Harry didn't continue. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, before burying his head in his hands.  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked softly, kneeling next to him. Harry shook his head without looking up.  
They sat like that for a while, before Draco touched Harry's shoulder carefully. "Do you want to go home?"  
Harry shook his head again, and said in a muffled whisper, "Go on without me. I just want to stay here for a while."  
"But, Harry. . ."  
"It's okay, Draco. Just go, alright? I'll be home in a while. I think I'll just talk to Hermione for a while, okay?" He looked up at Draco with watery eyes. "I'll be fine. Just go."  
Draco nodded reluctantly and stood up. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
"I'm sure," Harry lied, managing the smallest of smiles for his love. "Go on."  
"I love you," Draco whispered concernedly, taking a step away.  
"I love you, too."  
Harry watched as Draco disappeared down the stairway leading to the entrance hall of the mansion before standing up on shaky legs.  
He slowly made his way down the hall himself, to the stairs. He froze.  
Draco was seated on the last step, shaking his head to himself. He had his elbows resting on his knees.  
"What's wrong, Draco?" he asked, walking carefully down the steps on his still weak legs.  
Draco looked around. He frowned.  
"I was just thinking," he sighed. "I'm really tired of this, Harry. Every time something happens, and Weasley's involved, you get upset. I'm about ready to kill him! He really doesn't understand it, does he?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Harry, I don't think he's worth the time. I mean, I can't blame you for trying - I know I would - but he's not gonna change his mind. And if he does, he will. We can't change his decision now."  
Draco looked away again, expecting to be yelled at. But Harry slid onto the step next to him and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I know. I shouldn't put myself through it. And I'll stop. It's just hard for me. I know this is all my fault this is even happening - I'll bet he would've forgiven me if I told him when we started it - but I'm trying to make it up now."  
"Don't bother making it up to him," Draco whispered. "This is our relationship, not his. You have nothing to feel sorry for."  
Harry didn't answer. He pulled Draco closer and kissed his cheek without a word.  
The two of them didn't notice the redhead standing behind them, listening to every word they said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: You like? Is it good? The deeper I get, the sweeter and sadder the plot gets. There's no backing out now!  
Thank you to my reviewers!!! I LOVE ya! We have 118 reviews right now. We're on our way! I actually think we CAN make it to 200 now!  
Sorry It took me so long to update. I lost my disc (in the sea of discs there is my room.. I really need to use less discs!).  
  
~~TTFN, deathdragon4~~  
  
P.S. Thank you all for the explanation for P.S. I was wondering what it meant FOREVER!  
  
P.P.S. BSB (as you signed it), thanks for trying to explain what P.S. means, but I assure you, I could tell you that is DOESN'T mean postal stamp long before I figured out what it really means. ; ) Just to tell you. . . . 


	21. Birthday Surprise

Chapter Twenty  
  
"Harry?"  
Harry looked up from his book. Draco smiled at him. A small envelope was sticking out of the pocket in his jacket.  
"Yes?" Harry asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.  
"What're you reading?" Draco asked, sitting down next to him. He took the book from Harry's hands and looked at the cover. "Muggle literature?"  
Harry nodded, snatching the book back. "Leave it, Dray, it doesn't matter. It's just a book."  
"Yeah. That's why I say two words about it and you turn as red as Weasley's hair?"  
Harry turned his head. He could feel his cheeks burning now. "What do you want anyway?"  
"Can't I talk to my fiancé without getting my head bitten off?" Draco inquired.  
"No, you can't," Harry teased, his cheeks slowly returning to their regular coloring. "What's this?" He took the letter out of Draco's pocket. Draco tried to grab it back, but Harry jumped off the couch and ran to the other side of the room. "Something you don't want me reading?"  
"Not yet!" Draco exclaimed, chasing after Harry. He grabbed Harry's arm just as Harry was about to take off again. "Give me that."  
"What might it be?" Harry asked playfully, handing the envelope back to his lover.  
"You'll find out tonight," Draco smiled, putting the letter back in his pocket and zipping closed. Hermione wants us to come over to Grimmauld Place... for a quiet dinner."  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "A quiet dinner? On my birthday? Not likely." Draco frowned at him. "Come on, Draco, I've already got you figured out. You planned the whole thing. You could've thought of a better excuse than 'for a quiet dinner!'"  
"Fine, Harry, you win," he sighed, sticking out his tongue. "Just act surprised. Hermione really wanted it to be your first surprise party, so don't screw this up for her."  
"Wow," Harry muttered as he grabbed his coat. "It's my birthday and I'm trying not to screw it up for someone else. . . ."  
  


* * *

  
"Surprise!"  
Harry jumped backwards. He looked back at Draco, trying his best to seem surprised.  
"Happy Birthday!" Hermione yelled from across the room, waving her arms in the air. She pushed her way past the large crowd to reach her best friend. "Happy 18th!"  
"Thanks!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the jumpy girl. "Wow. What a surprise!"  
Hermione turned to Draco and narrowed her eyes. "You told him!" she laughed.  
"What—no!" Draco replied quickly. "He guessed!"  
"Mmhmm." Hermione nodded knowingly.  
"Well, it was a nice idea anyway," Harry smiled jokingly. "I'm sure it would've been a lovely surprise is Draco could've thought of something better than 'a quiet dinner.'"  
Hermione snorted slightly. "Oh well, it was worth a try."  
The two talked for a few minutes before Hermione pushed Harry off to, reluctantly, socialize with other people. All of the members of the Order were there, including the dozens and dozens of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws from the previous year that had joined with the Order after graduating. Everyone was pushing to talk to Harry at one time.  
It took about two hours before Harry had talked with everyone. Ron had even been there. They had talked for a few minutes before Parvati had rudely pulled Harry away and took him off to the corner. It took him another ten minutes to get her off of him.  
After a while, they all headed to the kitchens to eat. Mrs. Weasley had, obviously, spent the entire day cooking. There was the exact same selection of food as there was at Hogwarts—and nearly as much of it.  
Harry and Draco took their spots at the end of the table. Tonks sat down next Draco, and Hermione and Ginny were next to Harry.  
Almost immediately, Ginny whispered across the table to Tonks, "Show Draco what you can do!"  
"You never get tired of it, do you?" Tonks laughed. Ginny grinned.  
"What's this?" Draco asked, curious.  
"Just watch," Harry replied, grinning, as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
Tonks set down her fork. She screwed up her eyes, in a slightly less pained expression than Harry remembered. A second later, her once small nose resembled that of a pig's.  
Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled, shaking with suppressed giggles. Draco let out a snort, and Harry grinned at Tonks.  
"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she explained as her normal nose reappeared.  
"Oh, I've heard of those. They run in my family," Draco said conversationally. "My mum is. Guess the gene pool skipped me."  
"My grandmother was, but my mum never got the gist of it," Tonks replied as she picked her fork off her plate. She took a huge bite of mashed potatoes.  
Harry smiled. It was great to see that Draco could get along with the rest of the Order – even those ex-Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who had joined with the Order that year were warming up to him.  
  


* * *

  
The house was quiet as Harry and Draco stepped into the hallway. Jenni and her mother had already gotten to bed, it had seemed. Draco looked at his watch. It was nearing midnight.  
Draco flipped on the light and took off his shoes. Harry was already in the kitchen. Draco followed him in. His lover had his head hidden inside the refrigerator.  
"Happy Birthday."  
Harry looked up, smiling. He grabbed a bottle of soda and turned to the counter. Draco came up behind him and put his arms around his waist. "Anything wrong, love?"  
"No." Harry smiled again, softer this time. "Dray. . . . How many birthday parties have you had?"  
"Well. . . once a year. That's normal, right?"  
Harry turned around. "Do you know how many parties I've had? One. The only people that have ever given me a present were Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. And now we have this big party. . . . I didn't know what to do! Everybody wanted to talk to me. . . and I had no idea what to say to them. It was such a shock."  
"You hate being the center of attention," Draco mumbled. "You didn't have fun? Not at all?"  
"Well. . . . I did. I'm just. . . still in shock. I'm not used to being that loved." He kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thank you for the party. It was fun, I'm just gonna take awhile to adjust to the whole idea."  
He popped the plastic cap off the soda bottle and took a drink. Draco took the bottle from his hands and put it back in the refrigerator. Then he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off towards the study.  
"Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow impishly.  
Draco smiled nervously as he opened he door to the winding stairs. "Just come on."  
They entered the bedroom. Draco closed the door behind them. Harry sat down on the bed and looked up at Draco, who was now digging in his coat pocket. He pulled out the envelope he had tried to hide from Harry earlier.  
"It – it's not much. . ." he whispered, handing it to Harry.  
Harry slowly opened the envelope. A thin paper fell out into his hand. He unfolded it to see fancy lettering neatly arranged on the nearly transparent paper.  
  
I Promise  
Sad, I watched you walk the halls,  
Unsure of what to say.  
Sad, I watched you fall apart,  
Wishing it wouldn't stay this way.  
  
Why you came to me,  
I don't know,  
But I can't help but wonder why.  
You were falling apart,  
And refused help from anyone.  
I was the only one you letinto your heart.  
  
I can't believe how lucky I am,  
To have your love,  
To feel your passion,  
To share this burning desire with you.  
  
I know how much you've changed,  
And I feel the change, too.  
Without you, I would be dead.  
I would be nothing;  
I would be following my father's footsteps,  
To a place feared by all Light.  
I would be drowning in my own lies,  
My own betrayal, my own fears.  
  
I can't see why you love me so,  
After all I've done to you.  
But I promise I will never break your heart,  
Or toy with you the way people think I will.  
I will never try to push you away,  
I will never let you go,  
I will never let your pain take over,  
Like it had for so many years.  
  
I will kiss away all your problems,  
And melt away your fears.  
I promise I'll never let you go;  
Not in a million years.  
  
Harry smiled. He had no idea what to say. "Draco. . . . This is the sweetest. . . the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
"It's not that great, Harry," Draco Muttered, blushing, as he crawled onto the bed next to Harry.  
"No – Draco, you have no idea. . . . This is so great, Dray. I love it." He kissed Draco softly, before deepening the kiss.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, with only one week until their wedding on their minds.  
  


* * *

  
Sorry it took me so long! I was on a much-needed break from writing. I was only planning on a four-week break, but then school caught up with me. . . . And then a cold caught up with me. It's all a bit complicated to explain. . . . I'll try to update more often. . . but it's a real challenge this year. I've got writer's block on nearly all my stories. Trying to unblock it! Sorry!  
  
Readers of Good Bye (which isn't many...) : Sandra Delete, the creator of Boy Meets Boy, asked us all to stop writing fanfictions for now. So I'll be deleting the story. . . for now. I'll have it back up around October or so. ;) 


	22. The Wedding

Chapter 21  
  
'The most important day of my life.'  
Harry shivered at the thought. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry Draco... in less than twelve hours!  
When Harry woke, Draco was gone. The tan curtains were spread and fluttering in a soft summer breeze from the open window. A single red rose rested gracefully at the end of the queen-sized bed. A note sat next to the beautiful red flower, written carefully in Draco's small, neat handwriting.  
'Good morning, love. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake you this morning. You looked so perfect sleeping. Now go downstairs and have a good breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us.'  
Harry went to his dresser and pulled on his clothes, grinning. How is it possible that anyone could be as perfect as Draco? How much he had changed in those two years.... He was no longer bitter and cold, no longer the mean and hard Slytherin Harry had fallen in love with in the first place.... This Draco was better.  
He opened the door and ran down the stairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, he gasped. The Counters were covered with plates overflowing with delicious-smelling food.  
Harry walked past each platter of food, examining it, taking in its scent. There was a platter of eggs, next to the bacon and sausage. Then there was a large stack of pancakes, and a small platter filled with fruits.  
Just when Harry had decided that the food in front of him was twice the equivalent of all the food ha had ever eaten in his life, the doorbell rang. He grabbed a piece of bacon and walked into the entrance hall.  
When he opened the door, he was met with a flurry of greetings and hugs that nearly bowled him over.  
It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on. Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Dumbledore were standing outside the door, all grinning in at him.  
"Hi," Harry muttered, still slightly shocked, as he opened the door waider, allowing them in.  
Tonks and Hermione oth hugged Harry a second time as they entered. Moody shook his hand, as if meeting him for the first time, while Lupin and Dumbledore just grinned at him as they examined the entrance hall.  
"Draco sent us over to have breakfast with you," Tonks explained when she saw the mild surprise on his face.  
Harry nodded. "Where is he? And everyone else?"  
"They ate breakfast at the Grimmauld Place earlier, now they're at the church getting ready," Hermione replied as she made her way through the hallway to the kitchen. "We thought it would be a good idea if he got to know the rest of the Order members better."  
Harry nodded again and followed her into the kitchen, with the rest of the guests following slowly behind, examining the house.  
  
He was shaking. His knees were about to collapse under him. He shivered as he straightened his collar again.  
'I'm not nervous,' he thought. 'I'm not. I'm not nervous.'  
He stared into the mirror in front of him. His pale skin looked almost ghostly.  
"Who am I kidding?" he asked himself aloud. "I've been so nervous."  
He closed his eye tightly. He couldn't believe he was so afraid. He was marrying the love of his life! What was there to be nervous about?  
He stared at himself in the mirror for several more minutes, as his mind wandered. Where would they be in two months? What would they be doing? Would they be happy? What about two years? Two decades?  
This nearly knocked him off his feet. Twenty years... with the same person. The same old Harry. He smiled.  
There was a quick tap on the door, and Draco turned around to see Hermione smiling at him. She seemed almost proud.  
He was suddenly reminded that his own mother wasn't there. There was no family for him to share his own wedding with. No siblings to be by his side, no proud father to walk him down the isle, no crying mother to worry over the smallest details. No one.  
"We're your family, Draco," Hermione murmured, embracing him tightly.  
"When did you learn Legilimency?" he asked.  
"Ron and I practiced it a bit last year," she sniffed.  
When she pulled back, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm proud of you, Dray. We all are." She paused. "I remember when we used to hate each other.... It seems like only yesterday that you first called me that god- awful name."  
"Merlin, don't remind me," Draco smiled softly. "I never want to remember how much of a jerk I was."  
Hermione laughed quietly. "I gotta go, the ceremony's about to begin."  
Draco shivered again. Hermione smiled and gave him another hug before leaving the dressing room.  
  
The church was beautiful. The only light in the room was the glowing candlelight from the back wall, on which half the candles were flickering. The candles were enchanted so the small flames would change colors, fading from red to pink to purple to blue.  
The ceiling had also been enchanted, to imitate the night sky. The mock stars shone brightly against the black void they were settled in, casting shadow patterns along the walls and the floor.  
Rose pedals had been traced along the isle, and clouds of golden mist floated around the room, the dim candlelight shimmering off of them, creating flares of color.  
Harry's breath caught in his chest when he saw Draco. The scene couldn't be more perfect.... Draco couldn't be more perfect.  
It seemed to take a lifetime for Draco to reach the altar. Harry just wanted Draco to be by his side. To watch Draco walk toward him but never seem to get closer was torture.  
Draco's soft skin brushed against Harry's hand. Draco was still trembling.  
"Dearly beloved," Dumbledore's strong voice rang out over the large number of guests, "Were are gathered here today to join Harry and Draco in holy matremony. Does anyone object to the joining of this couple?"  
It was only then that Harry realized just how many people were watching them. When they had entered, Harry was too lost in thought to notice. But now he realized just how many people were staring at them, watching their every move. And he wished he could become lost in thought once again.  
He looked back at Draco. Draco was gazing intently back at him, and his jaw was quivering. Harry almost laughed at how nervous Draco looked.  
"Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I do," Harry whispered.  
"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Harry Potter, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I do," Draco replied strongly.  
"The couple will now exchange their vows."  
Draco took one of the silver bands from the floating cushion that was hovering between them. "Harry, you were the first person I ever loved, and the first person I ever let see the real me. There is no way to ever describe how much you mean to me, how much you changed my life for the better. But I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise I will never do anything to lose you." He slid the band onto Harry's ring finger and gave his steady hand a soft squeeze.  
Harry removed the other ring from the elegant pillow and began to speak softly to his lover.  
"Draco, you changed my entire existence. You lit up my life when I could see nothing but darkness. You gave me something to live for when I had nothing left. You were my savior. You're perfect to me—heaven. It would be hell to live without you, to go without your love." He slipped the silver band onto Draco's quivering finger.  
Dumbledore smiled gently. "By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."  
Harry grinned as he pulled Draco in for their first kiss as a married couple.  
  
A/N: Wow, that took a bit too long, eh? Sorry about that. I had it all written out, but then I lost my notebook. (May I remind you that I lose everything, and you can't blame me for it, it's in my genes.) Of course, I found the week of finals, so I had no chance of typing it up then.... I'll start working on the next chapter... as soon as I use the computer next?  
  
TTFN, Deathdragon4 


	23. Confrontations

Chapter 22  
  
Harry smiled as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind. Draco kissed his neck, and Harry groaned.  
"I have to unpack, Draco," he said weakly. "You should be, too."  
"I know I should," Draco grinned. "I just can't keep my hands off of you."  
Harry chuckled as he turned around and pulled Draco's hands from his hips. "We've already figured that out." He turned Draco around by the shoulders and pushed him toward the bedroom door. "Go get your bag. After that, we'll see."  
Draco looked back as he opened the door and pouted. Harry stuck his tongue out, then turned back to his luggage.  
The newlyweds had just spent the past three weeks in France for their honeymoon. They had toured all of the historic and popular tourism sights, both in the muggle world and magic world. They had stayed at a small bed- and-breakfast in the muggle world close to the Eiffel Tower, somewhere where they could stay alone and unbothered. Draco had spent most of their time teaching Harry words and phrases in both French and Italian, only two of the several languages he spoke fluently.  
Harry pulled a bundle of dirty clothes from his bag and tossed them in the hamper next to the door. He was just about to return to his luggage when someone knocked on the door. He opened it, and without a word, returned to unloading his belongings.  
"Hi." Harry hardly even glanced up. "I know you're mad at me. You have every reason to be. And I'm not expecting you to forgive me."  
Harry looked up at the redhead, let out a heavy sigh and pulled out a bundle of new clothes he bought in France. "What do you want, Ron?"  
"I just wanted to apologize." Ron looked at his feet. "I don't know why I was so mad at you. I should've believed you when you said he's changed. It isn't like I thought you were lying... I just wasn't ready to accept it."  
Harry continued to unpack his belongings. Ron pulled the bag away. "Please listen to me, Harry."  
Harry looked up reluctantly. "I'm listening."  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I was confused. And now that I think about it, I don't know why. I didn't have anything to be confused about. No matter who you love, you're still my best friend. I just don't know why I jeopardized that."  
After a long silence, Harry sighed. "Did you really think I could stay mad at you, Ron?"  
Ron grinned as Harry pulled him into a hug. "I missed you mate."  
  
ITwo hours later/I  
The sun had begun to set low in the sky by the time Harry even considered climbing out of bed. He kissed Draco's forehead and rolled to the edge of the mattress. Draco whined and pulled Harry back to him.  
"And where do you think you're going?" he whispered.  
"To make you dinner," Harry grinned. "Have you finished unpacking yet?"  
"I still have two more bags to go," Draco smiled as he closed his eyes again.  
"We're gonna need a bigger house just to fit all the things you bought in France," Harry teased.  
"That's not such a bed idea."  
Harry paused. He could tell Draco was being serious. "We'll talk about it over dinner," Harry replied, climbing out of bed and pulling on his clothes. "Come on, go unpack."  
Draco pouted as he, too, climbed out of bed. By the time he was fully dressed, Harry was already downstairs.  
That was the first time either of them had mentioned getting a house of their own. Draco had been thinking about it since Harry proposed, but with Harry going through Auror training, and him unemployed, he wasn't sure how well their funds could support them for the next three years. So he never brought it up, until then.  
He shrugged it off as he opened one of his bags and dumped the contents onto the unmade bed. He sighed, feeling far too lazy to put all his new trinkets away by hand. As he pulled out his wand, the bedroom door was thrown open violently. Draco turned his wand toward the doorway on instinct.  
"Put that away, boy," Lucius hissed coldly as he stepped boldly into the room. Draco tucked the wand back in his pocket, eyebrows raised.  
"What do you want, Lucius?" Draco spat with more hatred than he even thought possible.  
"I want you to come home," Lucius said simply. "I want you to stop all this foolishness."  
"Do you really think I'd choose your excuse of a life filled with boot-licking and blood-money over my perfect life you call foolishness?"  
Lucius snarled as he slapped Draco across the face. Draco hardly flinched.  
"You fool. You are ignoring your destiny!"  
Draco struggled to remain calm. "I would rather follow my heart than my destiny," he answered flatly. "Besides, if my destiny is to kill the innocent, I would rather die myself."  
"That can be arranged," Lucius growled as he grabbed Draco by his shirt collar. "Don't tempt me with such ideas, Draco. Don't think I won't do it."  
"Draco?!" Harry screamed from the hallway. He ran into the room, his wand already raised. A trickle of blood ran down his face from a small cut right above his left eyebrow.  
Lucius pulled out his own wand and before Harry could react, a loud crack filled the air. He was gone.  
"Merlin," Harry murmured. He loosened his grip on his wand, but held his arm in place as if Lucius was still there.  
"What did he do to you?" Draco asked, still shocked. "You're bleeding."  
"I'm alright," Harry insisted, letting his arm slowly drop. "He just knocked me out."  
Draco sighed heavily. His stomach growled, but he had lost his appetite the moment he saw Lucius. He felt as if he was going to be sick.  
"I'll go get you some food." Harry darted out of the door before Draco could protest.  
When Harry came back, Draco was sitting on the bed, trembling. His head was bowed.  
"It just occurred to me how much damage he could've done," he whispered weakly, without looking up.  
Harry sighed lightly as he set the soda crackers and water down on the desk and climbed onto the bed to comfort his love. "It's alright, Dray. He's gone. I won't let him get you."  
  
A/N: What do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, 'cause I knew you all would love me and hate me all at the same time... as usual, heh heh. Hope you enjoyed, and please read this chapter several times over, because I'm not going to be updating for a while. I got myself stuck in another rut. If any of you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me, it might help me escape my inevitable writer's block.  
  
TTFN, Deathdragon4 


	24. Puddlemere United

Chapter 23  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Ron and Draco talking. They both looked so happy – as if neither of them were forcing their friendship at all. They laughed quite a bit when they were together now.  
"It's great, isn't it?" Hermione asked from behind him. "Them getting along. I thought Ron would never come around. Now they're practically best friends."  
"Funny how things turn out," Harry muttered. "You know, three years ago, I would've thought someone insane if they told me all this would happen. Now I can hardly remember a time before Draco and I."  
"I know how you feel." Hermione sat down next to him and sighed. She looked distracted.  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
"No," she said quickly. "Well... not really. It's just.... Oh, never mind. You wouldn't know what to do either."  
Harry stared at his best friend. "Hermione, what are you going on about? I'd be glad to help you with anything, you know that."  
"Well.... It's about relationships."  
"May I remind you that I'm married now!" Harry laughed. "I think I might know a bit."  
"But this is different. I mean, you and Draco hated each other before you two started dating, so the change was even easier.... But with Ron—"  
She stopped abruptly and bit her lip.  
"Hermione...." Harry's eyes were wide. "Say that again."  
Hermione stared at the ground for a long moment, her cheeks tinted pink. "Alright! I like Ron!" she nearly shouted. "I have for years! And I was so scared of telling him.... And I was okay with that, until you and Draco got engaged. Then it just got harder to keep to myself." She paused. She noticed the happy shine in Harry's eyes. "God, Harry, please don't tell him!"  
"Hey, what're we talking about?"  
Hermione glanced up, and her eyes went wide and her pink cheeks blushed a deep red. Harry bit back a laugh.  
"Nothing, Ron," Harry replied. "Just... relationships."  
"Not about me, I hope," said Draco, grinning.  
"Not quite," Hermione murmured under her breath.  
Harry stood up. "Draco and I have an announcement to make." Ginny, Dean, Fred and George, who were sitting in the back of the room, talking, all moved forward and sat at the kitchen table. They all stared at Draco and Harry with high interest. "Er – we're getting our own house!"  
"And we want you lot to help us pick one out!" Draco added happily.  
"Wow – are you guys serious?" Dean asked. He sounded astounded.  
"Of course they are!" Fred chimed in. "Who wouldn't want us to help buy a house?" He grinned. "Especially the Weasley Twins."  
"Eh, maybe we can do without you two," Draco teased.  
The kitchen door opened and Seamus and Neville strolled in. They took off their coats and tossed them on the table before also taking their seats.  
"Hey, you guys made it," Harry smiled. "I thought you weren't gonna be here?"  
"Well, the interviews at the Daily Prophet were quick," Seamus explained. "Only a few quick questions and we were done. So you tell them yet?"  
"Yep," Harry nodded.  
"Why are you being interviewed at the Daily Prophet?" George asked.  
"We're getting jobs there," Neville replied. "Or, I hope we are."  
"We talked about it yesterday and we thought it would be best to have someone working there, too, so we can get our hands on any news before anyone else can," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Common sense, really. I'm surprised we didn't have anyone working there before."  
  
Draco took a deep breath as he walked out onto the Quidditch pitch. He hadn't gone flying all summer, and now he wish he had. He was so nervous – he didn't want to make a fool of himself in from of the entire team of Puddlemere United.  
"Draco Malfoy!" someone called. Draco looked up at the stands, where the team was sitting. He only person he recognized was Oliver Wood. The team captain signaled for him to come to them.  
"Before you start flying, we have a few questions for you," a brunette girl said, pulling her long, straight hair back into a ponytail.  
"Alright," Draco said nervously.  
"How long have you been flying?" the captain asked, flipping through a jumble of papers.  
"Since I was seven years old," Draco replied. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I played on the Slytherin Quidditch team as Seeker for six years."  
"Just out of curiosity, how many times did you win the Quidditch Cup while you were Seeker?" Oliver asked, smirking slightly.  
"Er – twice." Draco's heart was pounding. He wanted this spot so bad, and he didn't want Wood to mess it up for him.  
A girl with dull red hair elbowed Oliver in the rib. "Don't be rude," she hissed harshly.  
"And have you flown much this summer?" the captain asked.  
Draco almost kicked himself. "No – I've been trying to fit in time, but the summer right after school is... busy."  
"Anyone who belongs on this team will make time for practice," Oliver muttered.  
Draco ignored him.  
"Alright," the captain sighed. "Let's see what you've got." He pulled a large wooden crate from under the bench he was sitting on and the entire team ran down to the pitch. "This will just be like a normal game. We'll have our reserves playing against us. If we win, you have a pretty damn good chance at getting onto the team – but no one's won yet," Oliver explained, somewhat reluctant. "And Malfoy, don't try anything. I know all your little tricks, and we aren't falling for them."  
Draco nodded. He knew Oliver didn't like him, so he didn't want to give him any more reason to hate him.  
  
After only half an hour of an easy game, Draco caught the Snitch. It was impossible to believe that he was the first one to catch it – it had been even easier than playing against the Hufflepuffs.  
Most of the team seemed impressed. They shook Draco's hand and told him they'd be in touch soon, before shoeing him off the field so the next interview could be prepared.  
As Draco walked back to the locker rooms, wondering whether he'd get the position or not, Someone ran up behind him. "Malfoy."  
He turned around to see Oliver smiling weakly at him.  
"You were good out there. I guess I never noticed how well you played before." Oliver grinned sheepishly. It was unlike him. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a jerk. And I know you don't deserve it. I think you'd be good on the team – you need a bit of work, you'd fit in."  
"Thanks." Draco was shocked. He couldn't believe that Oliver was apologizing to him – after all the mean things Draco had done.  
"And, I know we didn't used to get along, but let's put that in the past. After all, we are going to be playing on the same team.... I can't say it officially yet, but welcome to Puddlemere United."  
Draco could hardly breathe. "Thanks," he muttered again as Oliver shook his hand.  
"Eh – Quimby – the captain – will send you an owl as soon as it's official. I have to get back to the team, we have another applicant coming in a few minutes." He ran back to the pitch, the turned around and shouted, "Tell Harry I said congratulations on the wedding!"  
Draco stood there for a moment, staring out at the pitch, amazed. He was now the Seeker of the number one Quidditch team in England. He couldn't wait to tell Harry the good news.  
  
A/N: Woot! I did it! Alright, so, I'm proud of Dray, he's gonna be famous :D. And I have plans.... Big plans.... Mwahaha. Just wait, you'll see.  
  
I'm gonna get started on the next chapter soon, but not right now because, well, I don't really feel like it right now. So it should be out soon, but I still have a tiny bit of writer's block, and it might start getting worse, so we'll see.  
  
One thing that I want to explain really quickly:  
  
Venilia – the whole point of the prologue was that it WAS supposed to be confusing. You aren't supposed to know what's going on inside Draco's head just yet, because he was so hard to understand that no one knows. Just thought I'd toss that out there for you.  
  
TTFN, Deathdragon4  
  
P.S. Just thought I'd tell you all that my public diary is because I write all the reasons I don't update there, if I have writer's block etc. Just if you're interested, go check it out Thumbsup! 


	25. House Shopping

_**Chapter 24**_  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Draco shouted, running through the house. "You aren't gonna believe this!"  
He burst into the study. Dean, Ginny, Ron and Harry were laying on the floor, sorting through catalogs, looking for nice houses. Draco hurtled over Dean and Ginny, and fell face-first into the couch. He tossed his broom next to him and sat upright.  
"Hey, Dray, look at this," Harry grinned, pushing himself to his knees and holding up a page ripped from a catalog. "I found a nice house, and Fred and George just went to – "  
Draco kissed him quickly to shut him up.  
"Oh, something important?" Harry chuckled. "Well, get on with it."  
"I have a surprise for you," Draco smiled. "You know how Puddlemere United was having Seeker tryouts?"  
Harry nodded.  
"Well, I tried out. That's where I was today." He looked around. Everyone was staring at him in high interest. "And Wood – Oliver, came up to me afterward and told me I got the position!"  
The entire room seemed to take in a breath. There was a stunned pause, before a flurry of congratulations started. Harry hugged Draco tightly. "That's great, Dray! When do your practices start?"  
"I'm not sure. Oliver said it wasn't official yet, and that Quimby would send me an owl when they were positive."  
They talked for a while, mostly about Quidditch and Draco's new career. Ron was disappointed that Draco didn't try out for the Chudley Canons; Ginny and Dean were impressed that he'd be playing for a professional team; Harry was thrilled because he would get free tickets to all the games; but Hermione, on the other hand, was worried.  
"Draco, what if you get hurt?" she asked after a while. "What if you can't play anymore?"  
Draco glanced at Ron, who was staring at Hermione as if she were crazy, then at Harry, who was shaking with suppressed laughter.  
"Really, Hermione, has seven years at Hogwarts taught you nothing?" Ron asked skeptically. "Med-wizards can cure cancer in a day – they can fix a broken nose or sprained wrist with the wave of a wand!"  
"Besides," Draco shrugged, "It hasn't even been a full day yet, Hermione. I haven't even decided whether I'm gonna get another broom yet."  
"Yeah, he doesn't have to make all his decisions right now."  
Everyone turned to the doorway from the kitchen, where Fred and George were standing.  
"Congrats on the job, mate," Fred grinned, falling onto the couch across from Draco.  
"Thanks. Where've you two been?" Draco asked.  
"Just checking out a house," George sighed.  
"It was nice, Harry," Fred said. "Three bedrooms, five bathrooms, a study, a den, huge kitchen and living room and a big basement. It's three stories, and the back yard's nearly as big as the house. Oh, and they have a double garage. It's in a Wizarding neighborhood near Hogsmeade, too. I think you should come and check it out for yourself."  
Harry looked hopefully at Draco, who grinned and nodded.  
"Alright, Dray and I will be back soon," Harry smiled as he pulled out his wand.  
Both Harry and Draco Apparated to the address George had showed them. They were both standing on the lush, green grass when they appeared.  
Harry looked up at the house and gasped. It was beautiful – just as neat as the houses on Privet Drive, but much more welcoming. The house was painted a mellow grayish-blue. The trimming was off-white, and the shudders were a bright, lively green. Each window in the house had thin, nearly completely invisible curtains over them, and a heavier set of curtains pulled halfway to let in light.  
There was a woman in a professional-looking suit standing on the fairly big porch, in front of a lard oak door. She smiled when she saw them.  
"Ah, hello!" she called cheerfully, waving to them. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? I was expecting you! You were the two those twins were talking about!"  
Harry grinned as they made their way towards her. He gripped Draco hand excitedly – he already loved the house.  
"My name's Emma," the woman said happily. "And I expect you want a tour of the house." She opened the door and stepped into a long hall. "All these houses around here were built by muggles so they have all the traits that muggles like in houses. They have electricity, garages, things like that. But the muggles deserted this neighborhood ages ago, so you don't need to worry about doing magic around here."  
It took the woman nearly two hours to show them the entire house. Harry was most impressed with the huge backyard, which was a bit bigger than a Quidditch pitch, which slanted downwards at the back, right down to the edge of a large, calm lake. The came with a dock, also.  
Draco, on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled with the house as Harry was. The inside of the huge house was much more spunky than he liked – he preferred elegance and grace instead of high-tech and colorful. The thing he loved the most about the house, however, was the walk-in closet in the master bedroom, which, Harry had promised, he could have all to himself if they bought the house. Draco seemed much more cheerful about the mini- mansion after that.  
Harry was in awe as they left the house. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He looked adorable. Draco stopped him and kissed him softly.  
"You're too cute for your own good," Draco whispered.  
Harry grinned. "I know I am." Then he hugged Draco tightly. "Draco, it's perfect! I don't think there's such a thing as a better house! And the neighborhood – it couldn't be more beautiful!"  
Draco really didn't see what he thought was so beautiful about it. Each house was painted a different color, making it look like it was all thrown together using scraps. All the lawns were healthy and green, but unkempt and looking like a jungle in the making. In Draco's opinion, nothing could be more imperfect.  
But, he supposed, Harry had never really had that. And he never had, either.  
  
When they got back, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still waiting for them. Hermione was removing all the books from the shelves in search of something she hadn't read yet, while Ron and Ginny played Wizard's Chess.  
"Checkmate," Ginny said casually as her knight trampled Ron's king.  
Ron growled. "I'll beat you one of these days," he muttered, standing up.  
"Wow, Gin, you must be the best chess player in all of England if you can beat Ron," Harry joked.  
"Well, I try," Ginny smirked playfully.  
Hermione, who had finally found a book and was now picking up the ones she had dropped, asked, "How'd it go? Did you like it?"  
Harry grabbed Draco's hand again. "Well, I think we found our new house."

_Author's Notes: Hope you liked it! Don't stop reading now. The next chapter is going to be BIG! Trust me, it's huge, you don't wanna miss this.  
Well, I'm having a bit of trouble with writing right now. In other words, I have too many ideas and not enough paper.... So I might slow down even more on writing.  
I feel unloved.... I only got one review on my story Sleepless Nights. That's not cool....  
  
TTFN, Deathdragon4 _


	26. Blackmail

**_Chapter 25_**  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since Harry and Draco had decided to buy the house. Harry seemed completely breath-taken with the house – but Draco was having second thoughts.  
He did want to get his own home with Harry, maybe even start a family. He wanted the house to be perfect in every way. And this house Harry was so deeply in love with was like the muggle version of the Malfoy Manor. Draco had always hated that house, even when he was young and too ignorant to realize what his father was – a coward. Just the thought of the new house brought Draco back to the summer he first came home from Hogwarts, when his father had begun to beat him.  
Draco tried to tell Harry about it, but every time he would mention the house, Harry would begin talking about how great it was. He didn't want to ruin Harry's dreams, so he remained silent about it. After all, it wasn't Lucius he was living with, it was Harry.  
Draco just prayed that the new house was more secure than the house they were preparing to move out of. Lucius had gotten in too easily. He would have to put wards around the house to prevent Apparating – he didn't want to have another confrontation with Lucius.  
"Draco, isn't it amazing?"  
Draco tore his eyes away from the window, which he was staring out of. Harry was standing next to him, smiling softly at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"How fast all this happened," Harry whispered, his eyes wandering to the window. "This time last year, all we did was shag. Now, we're married. It's just impossible to believe that two years ago, we were enemies."  
"Yeah," Draco muttered absent-mindedly. "Yeah, it is hard to believe it." He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked back out the window. All there was behind the window was their large, empty backyard, and a tall wooden fence.  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Harry just watched Draco, who was frowning in thought.  
"Draco?" Harry said finally.  
Draco grunted slightly.  
"Are you happy?"  
He was stunned. He looked at Harry, wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open.  
"I mean with the house," Harry explained quickly. "It's just that, every time I talk about it, you zone out."  
"Oh." Draco looked away again, thinking. "Honestly? No."  
Harry sat down next to his husband. "Why not? And why didn't you tell me? I mean, if you don't like it, we can keep looking."  
"No, Harry, the house is fine. I don't know. I just can't explain. It's just.... It reminds me of Lucius," Draco murmured.  
Harry stared at him, silently encouraging him to keep talking.  
Draco swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "The house is exactly like Malfoy Manor, Harry. I mean, it's a great house, but it just reminds of.... When I was a kid...."  
He couldn't bring himself to say it. He wanted to cry from just thinking about it. It hurt so badly – he could still feel Lucius's cane strike his stomach, feel his ribs cracking under the blow.  
"What did he do to you?" Harry asked quietly.  
Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I like the house, I really do. I think it would be great if we moved in there."  
Harry hugged Draco tightly.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood, alone, in a dark, empty room in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He had ordered the house elves and servants to stay out of this area of the mansion, although none of them knew why – everyone knew there was nothing in the room besides a dusty old chair and a fireplace.  
He remained standing for hours on end, just thinking, staring at the blank stone wall. He thought about his wife, who he hadn't spoken to in years, and his son, who had turned against him. But most of all, he thought of Potter – Draco's perfect husband Potter, who had saved the day so many times. Lucius despised the Boy Who Lived, and anyone who was involved with him.  
Draco was Lucius's only heir, and, no doubt, the very last of the Malfoys. Lucius didn't plan on losing him to the side of Light, no matter what he had to do to get him back. Draco was a Death Eater by heart, they both knew that. How he could resist his destiny was beyond Lucius.  
There was a knock on the heavyset wooden door. Lucius sneered.  
"Enter!" he called, sitting in the old chair.  
The door swung open. A girl walked in, her long black hair flowing, her brown eyes flashing as she spotted Lucius. She looked only about sixteen or seventeen.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed harshly.  
"Ah, Jenni Jameson," Lucius sneered. "I take it you got my owl?"  
"Yeah, I did, you bloody prat!" she spat. "Now what in Merlin's name do you want?"  
Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Why so angry? I have done nothing to you."  
"Wrong. Threatening my friends – your son and son-in-law, no less – " Lucius flinched at the idea of Potter being his son-in-law – "is far worse than anything you could do to me."  
"You're noble," Lucius noted aloud. Jenni sneered at him in disgust. "I have a proposition for you. And I know you just can't refuse."  
"That's doubtful."  
Lucius stood and began pacing the room. Jenni sat and watched him for a moment, before he continued. "Draco is my son – my only child. He has been faithful to me, up until Potter stole him away."  
"And what does this have to do with me?" Jenni asked impatiently.  
"I believe that if Potter and Draco are... separated, Draco might see the error of his ways and come back to the family," Lucius explained. "I do not wish to lose my only son to Potter, and I will do what I need to get him back on my side."  
"And you want me to break them up?" Jenni filled in.  
"There is a reward for your services, of course," Lucius smirked and he pulled a fairly large coin pouch out of his pocket and tossed it to Jenni.  
Jenni looked inside. The bag was filled with at least fifty galleons. She closed the bag and dropped it on the floor. "You couldn't pay me enough to do it," She said flatly.  
"I was afraid of that," Lucius sighed. "You've forced me to take it to the next level – if you won't do it for the money, will you do it for her?"  
The door opened. Two guards entered the room, carrying a third, squirming figure. They set the figure down and one of the guards removed the mask.  
"Mum!" Jenni shouted, running to her.  
"So?" Lucius asked darkly. "Do we have a deal?"  
Jenni looked up at him, her eyes filled with hatred. She was shaking. "You're sick," she murmured, her voice filled with rage.  
Lucius grinned maliciously. "Do what you need to. I will release her when you've finished your task."

A/N: Apparently, I screwed up. I posted the wrong chapter. I just hope most of you didn't read it yet. It would kind of spoil the plot.


	27. And the Drama Begins

_**Chapter 26**  
  
_**Quick A/N: Thank you, SexySlytherinChick, for your... friendly review. I'm sorry, I simply couldn't resist replying to your message. However much I would like to keep my head, that sex toy idea doesn't sound too bad. ;)  
  
Now. On with the show.**  
  
It took Harry and Draco only a half a day to pack everything they owned with help from Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Ginny. They were supposed to move in the next day, so they were in quite a rush.  
After they were finished packing, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hung around for a while. Fred and George had to go check on the store, and Dean and Seamus had to get back to work at the Daily Prophet.  
"You know, Jenni has been acting weird lately," Harry pondered aloud. "Every time she sees me, she runs into another room. It's strange."  
"D'you think she's just sad because you're leaving?" Ron asked.  
Draco shook his head. "No, she's been doing the same thing to me, and it's definitely something different. Something's really bugging her. I tried to talk to her about it yesterday, but she just muttered something and ran off to her room. It's getting kind of weird."  
"What d'you think it could be?" Ginny asked. "I mean, nothing could be that wrong, could it?"  
Harry shrugged. "Who knows. With our luck, she's probably dying of cancer."  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's a horrible thing to joke about!"  
"Who said I was joking? She might be, for all we know," Harry sighed.  
"Anyway," Ginny sighed sadly. "I have to get back to school tomorrow. Mum went school shopping for me last week."  
"Ah, Gin!" Draco pouted, sitting down next to her and hugging her tightly. "You can't leave me! I'll be so lonely without you!"  
"I know, Dray, but I gotta go. If I'm gonna get a job at the Ministry I have to take my N.E.W.T.s. Hell, they wouldn't hire me at Honeydukes if I didn't pass my N.E.W.T.s." She sighed again. "It's hard to believe it's only been a summer."  
Everyone nodded in silent agreement. They were quiet for a moment.  
"Well, I'll be back at Christmas. And after this year, I'll be home for good." She grinned. "It's my last year at school."  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. Then after school you're starting your Auror training, right?"  
"Yep. I just hope that I can make it that far. I might take a break after I graduate, one summer isn't enough to recover from seven years of school." She chuckled.  
"You're telling us," Ron muttered. Then he sighed sadly. "I can't believe you're already a seventh year. Time went fast."  
Ginny stuck out her tongue at him and through a pillow at his head. "I'm only a year younger than you, genius. We're practically twins."  
"You're still my little sister, however much younger you are." He tossed the pillow back to her.  
She smiled and stood up. "Well, I've gotta go. I need to pack." Draco pouted at her. "Will you all come to the station tomorrow morning and see me off?"  
"Of course," Harry smiled, jumping up and giving her a hug. "See you tomorrow."  
She waved and left.  
Both Ron and Hermione stood up, and Draco's pout turned to a scowl. "You're not leaving, too?"  
"I have to help Ginny pack," Ron sighed.  
"And I think it would be a good idea for you two to get some alone time before you leave. Just some time to so good-bye to the house," Hermione smiled.  
"Of course." Harry gave her a hug too. "I'll call you later, okay?"  
She nodded, and her and Ron also left.  
Harry groaned as he fell back onto the couch next to his husband. "We should probably pack up the bed and stay in the Leaky Cauldron tonight, eh? So we don't have to do anymore packing tomorrow."  
"S'pose so." Draco curled into a ball and rested against Harry's side, who held him close and nibbled on his ear. "Harry, stop it, that tickles."  
"And you point is?" he asked playfully, before standing up. "Come on, we'd better take care of the bed now. Then we can Apparate over to the Leaky Cauldron and rent a room."  
Draco grinned and jumped up too. "First I need to shower. I'll be fast, I promise."  
"And by fast you mean an hour or two?" Harry teased.  
"Hey, I've been good about it lately. I bet you I can shower in under twenty minutes!" he chuckled.  
"If you really wanna bet on it...." Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's see about that."  
They both ran up the stairs. Draco went into the bathroom, and Harry stood outside the door. "When you turn on the water, I'm setting my watch."  
Draco laughed. "Fine!" He turned on the water, and Harry set his watch to go off in ten minutes.  
Harry chuckled as he walked into their old bedroom and pulled out his wand. Sometimes he and Draco could be so childish.  
There was a knock on the door. He looked up to see Jenni standing in the hallway, smiling at him. "Can I give you a hand?" she asked.  
"Sure," Harry smiled back.  
Jenni pulled out her own wand. "Where do you wanna put it?"  
"Eh – I wanna load it into that box there," he said, pointing to a large wooden crate that was sitting against the back wall.  
They used a Shrinking Spell to make the mattress and frame small enough to fit inside the box and levitated them both over to rest at the bottom of the crate. Then Harry secured the cover on the crate, and sat down on it. It only took them a few minutes.  
Jenni sat down next to him and stared at the floor. "Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For acting so weird lately. I've been a real jerk the last couple of days. And I'm sorry."  
Harry smiled gently at her. "It's alright." He paused. "What was that all about, anyway?"  
"About this." She scooted closer to Harry, slipped her arm around his neck, and kissed him softly.  
He tried to pull away, but she pulled him back and held his neck a little tighter so he couldn't try to escape again.  
Just then, Harry could hear the bathroom door opening, and Draco walking across the hall. Harry grabbed Jenni's shoulders and wrenched her away, but it was too late. Draco was already in the room, staring at the two as if he had just watched them murder someone.  
"Harry..." Draco whispered.  
Harry was speechless. What was he supposed to do? Out of all the thoughts that had crossed his mind in the past summer, he had never wondered what would happen if Draco caught him kissing Jenni. Hell, he had never even thought about kissing Jenni before.  
Draco turned around calmly and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs, through the study, and to the kitchen. Then he sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the wall, dazed.  
Before long, Harry ran into the kitchen, but he stopped in front of the door, just looking Draco over quietly.  
"Draco..." he sighed.  
"How could you do this to me?" Draco asked quietly. "We're married, Harry. We just bought a house together. Why did you have to go and kiss our roommate?"  
"Draco..."  
Draco shook his head and stood up. "It doesn't matter. It was expected. I knew from the beginning that she'd get to you. It was so obvious! And still, I actually let it happen!"  
Harry was fed up. What gave Draco the right to make assumptions? He didn't know what really happened, and Harry really didn't feel like explaining himself. "I can't believe you don't trust me, Draco!" he shouted. "What happened with Jenni was a mistake – hell, it wasn't even my mistake! And if you can't trust me, that's too damn bad!"  
He stormed out of the house. He just wanted to be alone for a while. He couldn't believe that Draco was mad at him, for something that wasn't even his fault.  
  
**A/N: Alright, this was a long time coming. I had this planned since... about the middle of the story.  
Right now, I suppose, would be a good time to let you all in on a little secret. I don't really have any plot planned out when I start stories. That's why I get writer's block so often. I know how the beginning goes, and how the ending goes, but I just plan out the middle as I go along.  
Okay, I'll explain why I didn't update THIS time. And, surprisingly, it isn't because of writer's block. Can you believe it? Actually, it's because I'm entering a writing contest. The first place prize is $3,000, and I could really use that money for my laptop. (My mom's evil, she's making me save up for my own laptop. I need one if I'm gonna become a famous writer!) I finished one story for the contest, but I might be slow on the next chapter, too, because I'm writing two for the contest.  
I want to explain one thing. A lot of people have been suggesting that I throw a baby in the story. I do like stories where Harry and Draco have kids, but I think that idea's way too overdone. I've been trying to make this story as different from the ordinary fanfiction plots as I can, and a baby would be putting me on the same track as any other story on Maybe I'll write another story where they have kids, but at this point in the story, Harry and Draco are going to remain strictly childless.  
Oh, we're so close to 200 reviews! Only 7 more to go! We can do it! Haha.  
  
TTFN, Deathdragon4 **


	28. What's There to Celebrate?

_**Chapter 27**_

_****_

_A/N: I have to let you all know a few things that are going on. One, Draco didn't storm out, Harry did because he couldn't believe that Draco didn't trust him. Two, just because they got in a fight doesn't mean they broke up! People get in fights all the time, but it doesn't mean they don't want to be with each other anymore, does it? Three, yes, I forgot to write something in the last chapter, thank you Lyssepoo for pointing it out to me so I could clear it up. I was going to have Jenni tell Harry and Draco that her mum went on a vacation for a while, but I think that part got deleted somehow._

_WARNING: If you don't like drama, DO NOT READ THE REST OF THIS STORY. If you do not like the way I write the rest of this story, then flame me all you want, just keep this in mind. I am writing this story for me, and if readers enjoy it, then that's a benefit. I write for my love of writing, and the only person this was meant to please was me. I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I will not change my plot ideas or my writing style for anyone. If you don't like it, don't read it. That's all I have to say._

_Thank you for your attention. Read on._

"Draco?"

Draco grunted slightly, not bothering to look up.

"I'm staying at Grimmauld Place tonight," Harry said quietly, "if you want to talk. And, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad anymore. I understand why you'd be upset. I'm sorry. But, Draco, you should trust me enough to know that I would never do that to you. I couldn't hurt you like that."

There was no reply. Draco just continued to stare into his book, pretending to read.

"Alright," Harry nodded. "We'll talk tomorrow." He kissed Draco on the cheek quickly before walking into the kitchen and pulling out his wand. He Apparated over to Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ginny were already waiting for him in the entrance hall.

"What happened?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry didn't answer immediately. He sat down on the couch next to Hermione and stared at the wall for a moment. "Jenni kissed me."

Both the girls gasped.

"I don't really want to talk about it to anyone but Draco," he sighed, standing up and heading for the stairs. "I just really need to make sure he's okay first."

They both nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hermione asked worriedly. "It's not good to sleep on an empty stomach."

Harry pushed his bedroom door open. "I'm not hungry. I just want to go to sleep and pretend the whole thing never happened. 'Night." He closed the door and fell onto his bed.

Soon, Ron came in, yawning and stretching his arms. "Hey, mate. Are you okay? Hermione told me what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said halfheartedly.

"Alright. She's really worried about you. I told her I'd check on you." He climbed into his own bed, and was soon snoring loudly.

Harry lay awake, staring at the ceiling for hours. What was Draco doing? Was he alright? Was he still mad? Did he believe Harry that it was Jenni's mistake, not his?

i!i!i!i!i!

Draco sat there for hours, staring into the book he was holding, trying to concentrate on the words. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Why did Harry have to do this to him? And why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he have stayed, and worked it out? Didn't he know the saying, 'you should never go to bed angry'?

He sighed and shook his head. It was getting late. He should have checked in to the Leaky Cauldron by now. But he just didn't want to leave, and go to an empty bedroom all alone.

He shouldn't have ignored Harry like that, he knew it. But what was he supposed to do? Say that it's alright that he kissed their roommate? He honestly wasn't mad at Harry, he was just... confused. Was he supposed to be angry? Did he even have the right to angry at Harry for it?

The door opened, and Jenni came in slowly and sat down on the couch opposite him. She looked worried.

"Are you mad?" she asked after a moment.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at either one of you," he whispered.

"Good." She sighed. "Look, Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I know Harry didn't either. It just... happened. There was nothing either one of us could have done to stop it. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I know that Harry didn't either. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we can," Draco smiled halfheartedly. "It was just a kiss, Jenni, I can get over that."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I really don't want our friendship to be ruined in the middle of all this."

"Me neither." He smiled again, with little more enthusiasm.

They sat there for a while. Draco turned back to his book, and found reading slightly easier. Jenni just paced the room a bit, thinking.

"So are you gonna go talk to Harry?" Jenni asked quietly.

Draco shrugged. "Not today. I will tomorrow. I just need some time to think. Besides, I'm not completely sure I can forgive him yet."

She looked confused. "But you forgave me."

"Yes, but you're not my husband, are you?" He chuckled slightly. "If I catch you kissing a guy, it doesn't even make a dent in my mood. But it's, obviously, a different story with Harry."

She shrugged and sat down on the couch again. "True."

There was a tapping on the window. Draco turned his head, to see what it was. A silver-gray owl was perched on the windowsill, staring into the study.

Draco walked to the window and pulled it open. The owl held out its leg, and flew away as soon as Draco untied the letter.

**Mr. Malfoy-Potter,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to become the newest Seeker for the Puddlemere United. A list of needed supplies has been included in this letter, along with a warning about Quidditch.**

**Thank you very much for joining us. I hope to see you at the next Quidditch practice, which takes place on September third, at eight o'clock AM.**

**Quentin Quimby**

Draco sighed and dropped back down on the couch. "Yay for me," he muttered with mock-excitement.

"What is it?" Jenni asked. He handed her the note, and she scanned it quickly. "Oh my God, Draco, that's great!"

"It's kind of hard to be enthusiastic about anything right now," Draco mumbled, picking his book up again.

Jenni sighed and rolled her eyes. She took his book out of his hands and put it back on the shelf, before grabbing Draco's sleeve and pulling him into the kitchen. "Something good happened, Draco. We're going to celebrate."

Draco put up a weak protest. "I really don't feel like celebrating anything without talking to Harry first," he told her. "It just isn't a good time."

"Don't be ridiculous," he chuckled, pulling the fridge open. She pulled out a bottle of Muggle wine. "It'll help you relax, I promise. You need it."

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He desperately needed to relax a bit, and to get his mind off Harry. Anything to get his mind off Harry.

_Author's Notes: Hi all. I know this chapter definitely wasn't my best. I'm surprised I even got it out. I haven't felt like writing lately. In fact, I've been majorly depressed. My best friend in the whole world (or one of the two, anyway) moved to California last month. I know it's a sorry excuse, but I just can't concentrate on my writing. So the next chapter should be in quite a while. I'll try to work on it soon, but I'm not promising anything. It could be tomorrow, it could be next year._

_TTFN_


	29. Cheap Wine

Chapter 28

"I-I just don't understand," he hiccuped. "How could he've been mad at me? I-I was right, wasn't I?"

Three hours and two bottles of wine later, Draco, couldn't shut up about Harry. He babbled non-stop. Jenni sat and listened intently to him for as long as he could talk.

"I thought you weren't mad," she said.

"Well, I-I'm not," Draco sighed. "I-I just don't understand." He paused. "I-I shouldn't 'ave let 'im go."

"You both needed time to cool down. If you had stopped him, you just would've gotten in another fight. This way you both get some time to think."

"But… but what if he starts thinking I can't trust him? I-I can, I honestly can. W-what if h-he wants to get a divorce?"

She sighed. "Draco, think of who you're talking about. It's Harry! He knows how much you love him."

There was silence for a while as Draco poured himself another glass of wine. It was a very cheap wine, which tasted of cherry candies and peach schnops.

"Jenni," he whispered, "why did I do it?"

"Because you were confused," she reassured him.

"No, no, not that. I know w-why I let him leave." He took a long swig from the fresh glass. "I m-mean…. Why did I-I marry 'im?"

Jenni bit her lip. This was strange. Yes, this was what she wanted – no, needed – to get her mother back, but it just didn't seem right. Draco and Harry weren't supposed to fight. They weren't supposed to break up. And Draco sure as hell wasn't supposed to have second thoughts about marrying Harry. They were meant to be together.

"Why so early? Why couldn't we h-have waited a y-year or so? M-maybe none of this w-would've happened i-if we waited. Maybe w-we weren't supposed t' get married at all."

"Draco…." She stopped herself. She wanted so badly to comfort him and tell him that him and Harry were meant for each other. But she bit down hard on her tongue, and remained silent.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Forget about him. If your relationship is so complicated, then it isn't worth it."

She wanted to hang herself. She hated seeing Draco like this. Pathetic and alone. Why did that bastard Lucius have to get his way? Why did he have to do this? Why did he want to hurt his only son so badly? What kind of a father was he?

"The worst thing is, I-I know you're right. B-but that doesn't m-make he love 'im any less. I-I think I love him m-more."

"That doesn't mean you can't move on," Jenni pointed out. "It would be healthy for you to move on, Draco. If you don't you two might end up strangling each other to death. You'll be in love with him forever if you don't get a new life."

"I will be. No question." He sighed heavily and leaned his head back on the couch. "B-but I don' want 'Arry to leave me. I-I want us t' work it out, l-like we always d-do."

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

"Harry?"

The raven-haired man was laying on his back, staring unblinkingly at the cracking ceiling. He didn't respond.

"Harry… are you okay?"

It was a few minutes after midnight, and Hermione hadn't heard anything from her depressed friend for hours. He hadn't come out of his room all night, but she knew he wouldn't be asleep.

She climbed up on the bed and sat next to him, stroking his hair. He looked at her for a moment, then shifted his gaze back to the ceiling.

Seeing him like that scared her. Harry had been through so much, and he'd found ways to deal with all of it before. But he looked so helpless, so lost and scared. She new he couldn't get through this alone, but she also knew that he wouldn't let her help him. He was so stubborn.

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione whispered pleadingly. "It's not that bad. You two've been in fights before. You two can handle this."

"That's just the thing, Hermione," he sighed finally. "We've been in fights before. I just don't know what's gonna happen to us. Is my marriage falling apart?"

"No, Harry, it isn't. Your marriage isn't a trainwreck just because of a stupid kiss – a kiss that you didn't even want! Draco should know that you didn't want it to happen, and if he doesn't, then you'll make him." Harry nodded solemnly. "It'll be okay. You'll get through this."

"I'm not completely sure we will."

Hermione sighed, hopping off the bed. "Tomorrow you'll go down to the Leaky Cauldron and work it out with him, and neither of you are leaving until you figure something out. Now come on." She pulled him out of bed. "Ginny's downstairs making the three of us some hot chocolate. You obviously aren't going to get much sleep tonight, so come hang out with us downstairs." She grinned slyly. "We can have a girl's night."

"Oh, ha, ha," Harry grumbled, trying not to smile as he pulled a pair of pants over his boxers. "And I thought you were supposed to be the mature one…."

"Well, maturity can only go so far," she chuckled.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

"Draco…. Do you ever think about getting even with Harry?"

"Yes," he admitted, taking a sip from his now third bottle of wine. "But… just couldn't do it to 'im… jus' not right."

"Well, why not?" Jenni asked matter-of-factly. "He kissed someone else! Why shouldn't you? It would only be fair."

"But…." He was having trouble getting his words out. He sighed, then hiccuped again, leaning back in the couch. "I-I love him… too much," he sputtered. "M-Merlin…. I'm g-going to bed."

He stood up, swayed, and fell back down onto the couch. Sighing helplessly, he closed his eyes. His head was spinning. It was a dumb idea to drink so much – he couldn't think straight, when he had so much to think about.

"I have an idea," Jenni smiled. She scooted over so she was sitting right next to him and put her hand on his leg. "Why don't we just sleep in here tonight? That way you won't have to walk."

"W-we?" he asked weakly.

She nodded slowly. She straddled his lap. He opened his eyes in shock, but that was about all he could do. He was practically immobilized.

Jenni kissed him softly, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to do this, didn't want to hurt two of her best friends. But she had no choice. There was no going back now.

Draco sat limply beneath her, praying she would stop. Everything in him screamed to stop this madness, to get out of there before she took it any further; but he was stuck there, resigned to tightening his lips, hoping she would get off of him.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

A/N: Okay, I'm VERY sorry about this chapter. This is the worst shit I've ever written. Waaaaay too much dialogue, and I'm not good at writing drunk characters unless they're stripping or fighting or something more active than that. But I have a goo excuse, I honestly do. This story has caused me a LOT of grief, so I just crashed this chapter.

I'll explain. My friend printed the story off the internet at school so she could read it at home a while ago, and when she was done with it she just stuck it in a drawer in her room. Well, he nosey and WAY over-protective mom found it a few weekends ago, so they got into this whole fight about it. Luckily, she didn't rat me out, but her mom was gonna take it to the principle and all of the teachers in school until she found out who wrote it. Then I would've gotten suspended, and grounded for being suspended, and my grades would've dropped and it really would've sucked. But luckily, she talked her mom out of taking it to the principle. So the next chapter should be a lot better!

TTFN, Deathdragon4


	30. The Mistake

**_Chapter 29_**

"Well, this certainly is new."

Harry cracked an eye open moodily. All he could see was his white pillowcase, which looked nearly black in shadow. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly to the side. A blurry figure came into view. He slowly reached out toward the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed his glasses.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"About noon," Ron replied as he sat down on the end of the bed, avoiding Ginny's small, curled body. "How late did you guys stay up last night?"

Harry grumbled as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I don't know. I was kinda drunk when we crashed. I think it might've been around three…."

Ron snorted as he stood up. "If you weren't gay, I would probably have to kick your ass right about now."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" the raven-haired teen asked innocently as he pushed his legs over the side of the bed slowly, trying not to disturb the two still sleeping girls.

"Getting drunk and sleeping with my sister and my…." He stopped and swallowed hard. "My best friend. Sleeping with my best friend."

"It's okay, Ron, she's asleep," Harry smiled quietly as he took off his shirt from the previous day and threw it in the hamper. "You can say it. She won't hear you."

He sighed heavily and sat on his own bed. "There's no point. Saying it won't change anything."

"What if it did?"

Ron stared at him, annoyed, without a word about it. Just as Harry finished dressing, he stood up and turned to face Harry's bed, where the bushy-haired girl lay, burrowed deep in a mountain of blankets. "Fine. I'll say it. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love her so much, and I've been in love with her since the first day I saw her. I'd give up my life if it meant she would be happy even for a moment. But that doesn't change anything, does it?" he asked almost hopefully, moving his eyes to his bed friend. "It doesn't change a damn thing."

"You never know, Ron. Maybe she loves you, too. Maybe she's just too scared to say it."

He snorted again as he headed for the door. "Yeah, right. I just want to forget about it, Harry. It's never going to happen."

Harry followed him out of the room into the hallway silently. He wanted so badly to tell him what Hermione had told him before, to just let him know that she felt exactly the same way, but he didn't want to interfere…. Besides, he felt he was the last person qualified to be helping relationships--there he was, a married, gay man, sleeping with two women while his husband stayed in a hotel room, probably still mad at him for kissing another girl. What authority did he have over the matter?

"So what all did you guys do last night?" Ron asked as the walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Harry shrugged. "Just… things. Nothing you would really get."

"Tried me," the redhead said with a grin.

"Men," Harry grinned back as he pushed open the kitchen door. Ron looked blank. "Told you you wouldn't understand it."

"Well, you got me there."

The boys were silent for a moment as they started making lunch. Harry collected the supplies to make sandwiches while Ron heated up some soup, both deep in thought. They were nearly done before either of them spoke again.

"It's still strange," Ron said quietly as he turned off the oven.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You being gay. I just never thought of you like that before…" the redhead sighed thoughtfully. "I mean, I always thought our kids were going to grow up together, and our wives would be best friends too…. You know I have no problem with the way you are, but… it's just not the same, you know?"

Harry nodded. "I understand. I didn't think it would be like this, either. But it's really not going to be that different. Our kids can still grow up together, if Draco and I decide to adopt. Our partners can still be best friends."

Ron didn't say anything. He nodded slightly and gave his friend a small smile as he pulled bowls from the cupboard. The door swung open, and two groggy girls marched drowsily into the kitchen. Ginny sat down at the table, but Hermione marched right over to Ron.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, taking the bowls from him and setting them on the counter.

"Uh… sure," he said awkwardly, setting the pot of soup down. They walked out of the kitchen and stopped right outside the door. There was silence for a moment.

Ginny looked over at Harry, and they both quietly crept to the door, listening intently.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I…. I wasn't asleep this morning when you came into the room. I heard what you said about me."

"I--what…. How…" Ron stuttered as he tried to get his bearings. He leaned against the wall. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

There was another silence. Ron stood up fully and paced back and forth for a moment. "Bloody hell," he sighed. He stopped and looked at the bushy-haired girl. "Well, you know now. There's not much I can do about it, Hermione." He paused. "I would be great if we could just forget about this. I really don't want this to change anything between us."

"I don't want to forget about this, Ron," Hermione said firmly. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Please don't drag this out, 'Mione," Ron begged. "There's nothing to talk about. I know you don't feel the same way, and I can accept that. Can't we just let it go?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, listen. I need to tell you--"

"Hermione, I told you, I don't want to talk about this!" Ron growled irritably. He began to walk off toward the stairs, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Before he could react, she pressed her lips to his softly, only for a moment.

"Just… think about that for a while," she said hoarsely as she turned and ran toward the stairs.

Ron stood there, dumbstruck, for a good few minutes before snapping out of his coma. He took a deep breath and turned back toward the kitchen door, but stopped. Reconsidering, he ran for the stairs to find Hermione.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

It was a good two hours before Harry and Ginny saw the two again. The sun was just past the center of the sky, but the curtains in the gloomy Order headquarters showed no sign of relenting, keeping the house dank and dark. Harry and Ginny had long since finished breakfast, put the leftovers in the refrigerator for the two missing teens, and moved to the living room for a game of Wizard's Chess. Harry still wasn't too great at the game, but he was set on getting better.

Finally the two emerged, one at a time. Hermione walked slowly down the stairs, her cheeks flushed pink, wearing a new set of clothes. She tugged at her messy hair until it smoothed out as she sat silently next to Ginny on the couch. Soon Ron jogged down the stairs, but slowed when he saw his sister and friend. He sat down next to Hermione, adjusting his shirt, before he realized it was inside-out. He blushed a deep red and muttered, "I'll be right bad.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione as Ron got up and headed toward the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Ginny asked eagerly, "What the hell was that all about?"

Hermione blushed a deeper shade of pink at that question, and responded simply, "Ron and I are going to see a muggle movie tomorrow. Our first date."

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes and looked disgusted, and Harry just chuckled. "So you two finally figured it out? Took you bloody long enough."

"No thanks to you!" Hermione said, half-irritable, half enthusiastic. "You knew we both liked each other! You could've spoken up!"

He smiled knowingly. "You both made me promise not to tell. Besides, that wouldn't have been half as much fun to watch. It's always a joy to watch a romance bloom."

Ron reemerged from the bathroom, his shirt now properly positioned. He plopped down on the couch and looked at the newly abandoned chess game. "So, when are you going over to see Draco?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I thought I would do it now, but I don't know if he's still there. It's nearly two. He might be over at the house by now."

"Do you want us to go with you to the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked. "We'd be glad to go."

"Well, we figured just us would go," Ginny said. "Give you two some more time alone."

"You can come if you want," Harry added. "We just figured you two would want to have your privacy right now. It's up to you."

Ron grinned and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "That would be great, mate, thanks."

The bushy-haired girl patted Ron's knee and ignored his comment. "Are you positive? It would be no trouble for us to come, really. Are you sure you don't need the extra support?"

"I'll be fine," Harry smiled reassuringly as he and Ginny turned back to the chess game. Ginny captured his king, and the pieces reset themselves. "It's not like this is our first fight. Besides, Ginny will be there."

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

"Are you sure you're ready to make up with him yet?" Ginny asked as her and her raven-haired companion made their way up the street of Diagon Alley. They had flooed from Grimmauld Place to the public fire pits on the edge of the famous Alley, only a few buildings away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course," Harry replied suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

Ginny shrugged. "Last night was so much fun. I love Draco to death, but we never have as much fun when he's around. I mean, it's just like when Ron's around. I love him, but we can't talk like that when he's there."

"I know," Harry sighed. "But trust me, we'll have plenty more 'girl nights.' I promise. I had a lot of fun too. We'll just have to plan one next time."

Ginny nodded as she stopped at the brick wall at the end of the path. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks in order. The bricks rearranged themselves, filing away from the center of the wall to create an arch leading to the back of a run-down building. They stepped through the arch to the small back porch. Harry pushed the door open and stepped into the back of the musty, dark bar.

The bar was fairly empty at that time of day, with only a few of the regular customers and residents of the rooms upstairs. The tables and bar were mostly unoccupied, and the freshly stocked bottles behind the bar were still full. A few people stopped reading the _Prophet_ or playing Exploding Snaps to see who entered the pub, and most considered staring as Harry and Ginny made their way to the bar. Tom looked up and smiled a toothless grin when he saw Harry.

"'Ello, Mister Potter. What can I do for you?" he asked cheerfully.

Ginny sat down at a table near the entrance to Diagon Alley and gingerly picked up a discarded copy of the day's _Prophet_. She scanned over the articles until she found one she was interested in.

"Hi, Tom," Harry smiled. "Is Draco Malfoy still in his room?"

Tom looked blank. He blinked at the teenager in front of him, and finally shook his head. "No, he's not."

"So he already checked out, then?"

Tom shook his head again. "Mister Malfoy hasn't stepped foot in this pub for quite awhile. He didn't rent a room las' night."

Harry was stunned. He blinked at the old barkeep in front of him. "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"I do all th' booking myself, Mister Potter," Tom reassured. "I remember everyone I rent to. Mister Malfoy definitely isn't one o' those people I got stayin' up there. Maybe he's booked somewhere else."

"Oh…. Okay. Thanks."

Harry turned slowly to where Ginny was sitting, reading the newspaper amusedly. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him when he stopped in front of her table. "What's up?" she asked as she folded the paper and rested it back on the table. "Did he already check out?"

"He never checked in," Harry sighed, shaking his head. He sat down next to her. "Wonder where he could've gone…?"

"He probably checked in somewhere else," Ginny said. "Or maybe he crashed at your old place. I'm sure there's no need to worry about him," she added at the look on Harry's face.

"You're probably right," Harry nodded. "I'm sure he's fine." He paused, thinking. Finally, he stood up. "Come on. We might as well go home, in case he shows up."

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

It was late in the afternoon. The sun was withering just what looked like inches above the treeline, and he clouds were illuminated by a dull, nearly invisible red-pink. The practically deserted, gloomy house was darker and quieter than usual--someone had finally found a Silencing Charm that would work on the shrieking paintings. It was far too eerie for Harry, who had found an old record player and put on a dusty record.

He had set to work on polishing his wand, something he had not done in quite some time. He was ready to do anything to get his mind off Draco. It was late in the day and there was still no sign of the distraught blonde. Harry wanted to think that Draco wouldn't run off and try to get even, he hoped that Draco was a bigger person than that, but he knew that Draco was still the same, spiteful Malfoy Harry had always known him to be. Who knows what he would do to get even?

The door opened and Hermione stuck her head in. "Harry? He hasn't shown up yet, has he?" Harry shook his head. "Well, dinner's ready downstairs. Do you want me to bring some up for you, or do you want to come downstairs?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry sighed, setting his freshly polished wand on his nightstand.

Hermione nodded and closed the door as Harry picked a book off the floor and started to read. He wasn't quite sure what the book was - he couldn't focus on the words at all, and kept going back over them to try and understand. Five minutes later, he had looked at the page so much he could tell you exactly what it looked like, but he still had no idea what it said.

Harry jumped as the door was pushed open for a second time. He sighed again, this time with relief, as he saw who it was. He tossed the book back onto the floor where he had found it and ran into Draco's arms.

"There you are!" Harry said happily, hugging him tightly. "I was worried about you!"

Before Draco could say anything in response, Harry pulled back just enough for his lips to find his husband's. He couldn't remember a single time Draco had kissed him so passionately. His eyes fell closed as Draco tightened his embrace on him and nipped at his lips. He gave a soft moan as Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, and their tongues twisted and writhed together for a brief moment. Suddenly, Harry felt something wet and warm against his cheek, and opened his eyes.

Draco pulled back, his eyes full of tears which had begun to slip slowly down onto his milky white cheeks. He bit down hard on his lip in a desperate attempt to hold back a sob.

"Oh, Dray," Harry whispered softly, wiping away a few fallen tears with his thumb. "It's okay. We're gonna be okay. We can work it out and put it behind us, okay? We'll be alright. We - "

"Shut up, Harry," Draco blurted, his voice shakey and defeated. Harry closed his mouth obediently, stunned.

Draco paced the room for a moment. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Finally, Harry asked concernedly, "What's going on, Draco?"

He stopped pacing. He was now across the room next to the bed, and his tears were streaming a little faster. He took another deep breath. "I - I need to tell you something," he said in nearly a whisper. "But please, Harry, you have to promise not to… not to… hate me."

"I could never hate you, Draco," Harry replied calmly, although he felt anything but; he was so scared. What could it be that Draco was going on about? It couldn't be that bad, could it? it?

He braced himself, ready to hear the worst. He could take it. He could deal with whatever it was. He wouldn't overreact. He stood steadfast, preparing himself to hear anything.

"I…. I slept with Jenni last night."

He wasn't prepared to hear it at all. His throat constricted and his breathing quickened. His brain raced, trying to find a something to say, something to do. What was he supposed to do? Was there a way out of this? A loophole? There was always a loophole. Why not this time?

'I never loved you,' he thought desperately. 'I was just using you. It doesn't matter to me who you shag.'

No, Draco knew none of this was true. It was killing Harry, and it had hardly even sunk in. What was he to say…? Finally, only two words came to mind.

"Get out," he his coldly, his breaths coming in shaking gasps now.

"Harry - "

"Get the hell out of here!" Harry screamed furiously. "Go! I never want to see you again, you bastard!"

"Harry, please!" Draco pleaded desperately, taking a step forward.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, aiming directly at Draco's head. He took a deep breath and said, firmly and flatly, "Leave."

"Listen to me, damn it!" Draco yelled. Harry's eyes narrowed. There was only one spell her could think of, one spell that Draco could possibly deserve….

"_CRUSIO_!"

The red light soared right past the blonde's head and hit the wall behind him in a shattering blow, shaking the walls and ceiling. Draco was stunned. He stared at Harry in utter horror.

"Leave," Harry repeated coldly, flicking his wand toward the door. It burst open, slamming into the wall. Draco turned and slowly started toward the door, but stopped in the frame and turned.

"Please, Harry," he whispered, defeated. We can work this out. We can get past this."

Harry flicked his wand again, and the door slammed shut angrily, hitting Draco squarely in the chest.

He stood for a long time, letting the shock of the whole thing wear off. Draco had slept with Jenni. Draco had cheated on him. Draco had betrayed his trust and everything that a marriage stood for. But he still lover him. Weren't you supposed to stop loving someone when they betray you…?

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

**A/N: Wowza, I did it. I honestly do have a good excuse this time. MY CAT ATE MY STORY!**

**I mean it! My story fell behind my bed, which is my cat's favorite place to hang out. He went back there, and the mutant that he is loves eating paper, cardboard, and basically anything he's not supposed to. So naturally, he chewed up ALL of my story. But of course, that wasn't all. That was the FIRST time I rewrote it. I lost it the second time, my sister's friend threw it away on accident the third time, and I left it at my friend's house the fourth time. So finally, I decided to type it up on my laptop, which is what I should've done from the start, I know. Stupid me.**

**Anyway. I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out. I'm a little too happy lately to write this…. :P But I promise it will appear sometime. Maybe I can hurtle over my writer's block for another day or so, so I can add on….**

**TTFN, Deathdragon4**


	31. Papers

**_Chapter 30_**

There was not one but three owls waiting for Harry when he arrived back at the Grimmauld Place from hanging out at the park with Ginny and Hermione. Hedwig was sitting atop a bookshelf with a jet-black hawk. A grey great-horned owl was sitting on the open windowsill, hooting intently at the two others. Harry recognized the black one, and nearly screamed.

"Not again!" he muttered angrily to himself as he pulled off his coat and threw it on his bed. He pulled the letter roughly from the hawk's leg. The hawk squawked irritably and flew away out the open window.

Harry placed the letter on the desk and went to receive the letter from the other owl. The letter on the great-horned owl's leg was official-looking.

He placed it next to the first letter and sat down on the wooden chair. He stared at them both for a moment, then slowly picked up the first letter with slightly shaking hands. He hesitated before opening it.

The handwriting was sloppy and urgent, but he recognized it.

_Harry,_

_PLEASE! I know you don't want to talk to me, but we have to work some stuff out! I'm so, so, SO sorry! I made a huge mistake, but can't you at least hear me out before you make any brash decisions? I need to talk to you in person! I don't want to do this in an owl, but you're leaving me no choice. Harry, I miss you! I love you! I know you don't trust me right now, but you have to believe me when I say that I never wanted this! I never wanted to cheat on you, I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted for any of this to happen, and if I could take this all back, I would._

_You can't avoid me forever. I'm your husband, Harry, you have to talk to me sometime._

_Please, just owl me, call me, stop by, anything! Even if it's just to tell me to leave you alone! I just need to know you're alright._

_All my love,_

_Draco_

Harry sighed as he tossed the letter into the trash can without a second thought, then moved on to the second letter.

_Mr. Potter-Malfoy,_

_Your request for a divorce has been received, filed and accepted. We have attached a contract for the two parties to sign. Please send the contract back to the Ministry of Magic once both parties have signed, and your divorce will be finalized within a month. If the contract is not received within four months, the request will be discarded._

_Thank you._

_Alonia Smithson,_

_Head of Department of Wizardly Marriages and Relations_

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. His hands were shaking, and his mind was racing. There, in his hands, was the one thing that could make or brake the entire life he had built. '_Just sign,' _he told himself. _'Just sign the damn form.'_

There was a pen, two inches away from his hand…. Just a signature on a line at the bottom of the paper, and all of this foolishness would be over.

He set the paper down and pulled out another one. He needed to talk to Draco. He needed to talk to Draco before he made any brash decisions.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

There was a crowd gathered on the street below, as usual. There were owls flying across the sky, landing on rooftops and porches. But no snowy owl in the sky, no boy wonder on the streets. Everything seemed so empty and lonely on that fast-paced street.

Draco sighed and sat on the freshly made bed. It was a new hotel room in a much cleaner inn in Hogsmeade, with a view overlooking the main street and the half of the small town. The maids came in every day, cleaned his sheets, put in new bottles of shampoo, made fresh coffee, and left a mint on his pillow.

This was the life that Draco could have been living if he had obeyed his father. This was the life anyone else would want. If Draco had listened to his father and broken it off with Harry, he would be back at the Malfoy Manor, his attendants feeding him his food if he didn't feel like raising his arms, the chef cooking anything he wanted on command, anything he could ever want at the snap of his fingers. That's the life that truly belonged to him.

That life never made him happy.

He wanted so badly to be back in a lumpy bed under mid-class sheets, with Harry in his arms. That was the only life that made him happy.

And still no response from his husband.

He picked a pencil off his nightstand and fiddled with it as he pulled his knees to his chest. There was nothing better to do, as he waited and waited for a response. He had been waiting for three weeks. The only time he left his hotel room was when the maids came in. He ordered room service for every meal, had the maids wash his clothes, and sent out for everything he needed.

He was getting sick of it.

It was around five o'clock in the evening, and his stomach was growling. He leaned back against the headboard and picked the phone off the receiver on the end table next to the bed, but changed his mind and set it back down. He was going out tonight. He wasn't going to wait.

He pushed himself off the bed and rushed over to the closet. He flipped through the clothes he had hanging there, before deciding to just go in his jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his coat and hotel room key, but as he headed for the door, there was a tap on the balcony door. There, sitting on the small balcony of his hotel room, was a snow-white owl with an envelope tied to her leg.

"Hedwig!" he shouted happily, hurtling over his bed and pulling open the sliding glass door. The owl fluttered in and landed on a shelf, holding out her leg and glaring at Draco reproachfully.

Draco rolled his eyes as he untied the letter. She flew off as soon as the string had loosened.

The blond ripped the envelope open eagerly and sat down on the bed as he unfolded the parchment.

_Draco,_

_You're right. We need to talk. Please come to the Grimmauld Place Thursday at noon. There's something I need to tell you._

_Harry_

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

"So you're gonna talk to him?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I have to eventually. I might as well get it over with."

"I'm proud of you," Hermione smiled as she gave Harry a big hug. "Not many people could get through something like this. No one else would have the guts to talk so soon."

Harry smiled back as he pulled the divorce contract out of his pocket and sat down on the couch in the living room of the Grimmauld Place. The paper was crinkled and bent. He hadn't taken it out of his pocket all week, save the times he had convinced himself to sign it only to have changed his mind. He still hadn't reached a decision. And he still hadn't told anyone he was even trying to decide.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the paper.

"Nothing," Harry sighed, putting it down on the dusty oak coffee table. "Just a letter."

Hermione nodded and looked at her watch. "Well, Draco should be here any minute. Do you want me to leave?"

"Um…. Yeah," Harry nodded as he pulled the tray of tea that was sitting on the coffee table toward him. "I think we need to be alone. It would just be easier."

"Okay." Hermione gave him another hug real quick before heading up the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me," she called over her shoulder.

Harry picked the letter off the coffee table gingerly and unfolded it. The folds were creased deep into the paper, and he had to tug at it to get it to flatten out. He read over the words, for the thousandth time. He had nearly memorized them. _Each of the two parties will leave the union with the funds and items they entered with. All of the belongings acquired during the union will be sold and the profit will be divided equally, unless otherwise specified on the attached sheet._

It was a shock. Reading this made them two separate people. It completely put them apart. It scared him.

There was a loud thud behind him. He jumped, dropped the letter back on the coffee table, and turned to see what it was. The door leading from the entrance hall lsowly creaked open.

"Hey," Draco said quietly from the doorway.

"Hi." Harry's voice was shaky. He had planned this meeting, but he certainly hadn't been prepared for it. "Do you want some tea?"

"Um… sure," the blond shrugged as he slowly walking into the room and sat down on the couch opposite the one Harry was sitting on. He was glad for that one slice of normalcy. When everything else had become so foreign and strange, he was grateful that Harry had given him that one anchor to normalcy and reality--a simple drink.

Harry poured the steaming liquid from the kettle into a mug, spooned in three lumps of sugar, and splashed just a tiny bit of cream before handing to Draco. Just how Draco liked it. Harry did the same to his tea.

They were quiet for a long moment, each of them sipping their drink and debating what to say and what not to say. Finally, Harry looked up, his face solemn.

"Explain," he said quietly.

Draco took a deep breath and contemplated his words for a moment longer. "I fucked it up. I was really, really drunk, Harry. We'd gone through so many bottles of wine. You have to understand that I would never have done it if I were sober. If I were in the right state of mind. And… she kind of just… attacked me. I couldn't do anything, Harry. I was stuck."

"Well you must've done _something_," Harry hissed sadistically. "It's kind of _hard_ to fuck someone when you aren't."

"Harry…." Draco sighed. "You have to believe me. I know it seems impossible, but I didn't want this. I love you, Harry. Jenni doesn't mean shit to me. It was an accident. She forced it on me."

Harry shook his head, but said nothing. Draco stared at him questioningly for a long moment, then leaned back, sighed and took a sip of his tea, surrendering.

"I may be able to get over the fact that you cheated in time," Harry said quietly, staring into his mug. "But that doesn't change the fact that we were bad idea from the start."

Draco looked up at him, shocked.

"What made us think that after seven years of non-stop fighting, we could pull off an actual relationship?" Harry asked, setting his now half-empty mug on the coffee table. "It was naïve, Draco. We may love each other, but we will never be able to make this work. The more we try, the more miserable we're both going to be. We need to move on."

Draco was hardly listening. He was staring, wide-eyed, at the paper on the table. As soon as Harry stopped talking, Draco slowly picked it up.

"Harry….."

"Oh my god." Harry shook his head and snatched it from Draco faster than the blond could think. "I didn't want you to see this. Not yet." He stood up, stuffed the contract into his pocket, and began pacing the room vigorously.

"You want a divorce?" Draco asked, trying to stay calm. "You…. You want to get a divorce?"

Harry stopped and turned toward Draco, then turned away. "I don't know. I don't know yet."

"You just said it, Harry," Draco nearly shouted, jumping to his feet. "You just said it! If you think we're going to be so miserable together, then why the fuck don't you know?"

"Because I love you," Harry sighed, moving a little closer to Draco. "I love you so much, but I don't know if it's worth it."

They were silent for a moment. They stared each other for a long moment. Harry lowered his head, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Give me the papers," Draco said coldly, holding out his hand. Harry looked up, confused, but Draco did not back down. The raven-haired teenager slowly pulled the paper from his pocket and handed it to the blond.

Draco went to the coffee table, picked up a pen and, without hesitation, signed the second line. Then he handed it to Harry.

"I love you more than you could possibly imagine, Harry," he whispered in Harry's ear, "but if you don't have enough faith in our relationship, then this isn't worth it."

Harry let the tears fall as Draco left without another word.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

**Author's Notes: Oh my god. High school is a bitch this year. I REALLY wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I didn't have the time! Ugh.**

**But lately I've been REALLY sick, so the only thing I _can_ do is write…. I'm gonna get started on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Oh, I got a Beta-reader! See a decrease of errors? Heh heh.**

**And remember people… if you stop reading now, you'll never find out what happens at the end…. Grin**

**Deathdragon4**


	32. Butterbeer and Firewhiskey

**_Chapter 31_**

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded that day. There were packs of families and friends coming and going much faster than normal. Harry had gone there in hopes of a small crowd, but was out of luck.

"Another, please," he told Todd as he set down his now empty bottle.

"That'll be your seventh, Mister Potter," Todd said doubtfully. "Are ya sure ya want to do that?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Please."

Todd shook his head as he pulled another bottle of firewhiskey from under the bar, popped the cork out, and handed it to Harry. "That's another three knuts."

Harry choked down a large swig and set it back down on the bottle. He looked down at the paper that was sitting on the bar, and the pen sitting next to it. He nearly spit out his drink at the thought of it.

He'd been doing that for a few hours now. Every time he looked at the paper he nearly spit out his drink. It shocked him each time. He still couldn't believe that Draco had signed it. Was Draco actually going to give up that easily? That wasn't like him. He took another long drink of the firewhiskey.

He wondered what Draco was doing right then. If Draco had honestly wanted to sign this, or if he was regretting it. If he should sign it. He was always wondering if he should sign it. It was all he had thought about for the past two weeks.

It had been a week since Draco had signed it, and he hadn't seen Draco at all. Surely Draco would have come around by now if he didn't want this. Was Harry waiting for him to come and try to convince Harry not to sign it? That was all he needed, he supposed. A reason not to sign it. Or a reason _to_ sign it.

Todd set a bottle of butterbeer down in front of Harry. Harry looked up, confused. "I didn't order this."

"I know. It's from the man at the end of the bar," the tender said, nodding toward a tall brunette man was sitting alone, reading a book.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly, eyeing the man cautiously.

The man looked up after a few minutes and locked eyes with Harry. Harry looked away and took a sip of his firewhiskey. The man closed his book, stood, and slowly made his way toward Harry.

"Hi," he smiled. He had a small hint of an American accent.

Harry took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the bar. "Hi."

"I'm Skye," the brunette said, raising his hand. Harry shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Harry."

Skye smiled and sat next to Harry, slipping the book into the pocket of his jacket.

"So let me ask," Harry said, his words ever-so-slightly slurred, nodding his head toward the untouched bottle. "Why a butterbeer?"

The brunette's smile broadened, and he pushed his thin-rimmed glasses farther up on his nose. "Well, since I've come in, you've had, what, five firewhiskeys? And you've been here longer than I have. I figured, maybe you forgot there were other drinks you could order."

"Cute," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "So, what, you've been watching me all this time?"

Skye nodded, looking away almost nervously. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since I came in." He looked up, right into Harry's eyes. His eyes were breathtakingly blue. "It's a shame, too. I was hoping to finish my book."

Harry didn't know what to say. He just smiled, picked up the butterbeer, and took a hesitant sip.

"So what's with the drinking, anyway?" Skye asked. "If you don't mind me asking. I mean, it's not even five yet, and you've dried up the whole bar."

"It's… a long story," Harry sighed, switching back to the firewhiskey. Skye gave him a doubtful look, but said nothing. "I'm debating a divorce." It was out before he could even consider it.

"Ah." Skye nodded. "So it wouldn't do me any good to hit on you?"

Harry shook his head. "But I think it's a little too late for that. Unless you don't consider sending a stranger a drink to be hitting on them."

Skye smiled and sipped his own drink. "I know what it's like. I was married too, for about a year."

"What happened?" Harry asked, motioning to Todd to give him another drink.

"I came out. I realized I was gay, and I told my wife, and she understood, and we got a divorce. About two years ago."

"Then you have no idea what I'm going through. Coming out of the closet isn't exactly the same as being cheated on." Harry sighed and took a long sip of his firewhiskey, then stared down at the divorce papers again.

"I s'pose not," Skye smiled softly. "But divorce hurts, either way. "But you know, sitting in a bar getting drunk off your arse isn't going to help you, unless you've decided to take up the new hobby of alcoholism."

"That was exactly my plan," Harry said, raising his drink slightly in a mock toast. "I was hoping to be passed out by seven o'clock. The hangover tomorrow should take my mind off 'im for a while."

Skye shook his head with a slight, knowing smile. "It wont. It never does. So what happened, anyway?" Harry glared at him. "It always helps to talk about it."

"If I wanted to talk about it I'd be talking to my friends, not some stranger who's trying to pick me up in a bar."

"Okay, okay…." The brunette shrugged and waved for Todd to give him another butterbeer. "Well, if you _really_ don't want to talk." He pulled his book from his pocket, picked the Harry's pen off the bar, scribbled his number on the corner of a page and ripped it off. "Give me a call, if you feel like being social," he smiled as he handed the number to Harry.

Harry smiled. Todd set the butterbeer down in front of Skye. Skye paid for it and left before Harry could say anything else.

It was a few minutes before Harry even fully realized he'd just gotten a guy's number. It shocked him. He hadn't even considered how it all would work out. If he got a divorce, he could do this every night. He could have the pick of anyone he wanted. He hadn't gotten the chance to date before.

But was that what he wanted?

Honestly, when he thought about it, he found Skye to be endearing. He wasn't sure he was ready to let Draco go yet, but Skye seemed so genuine, so real. It was an interesting prospect. And that prospect made Harry realize that he _could_ have a life once this was all over.

He stared down at the phone number for a moment, then at the paper. Then, without hesitation, he picked the pen off the bar and signed the line next to Draco's name.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

It was early the next morning, The sun just barely rising. Harry hadn't slept a wink. For half the night he'd stared at the divorce papers, and the other half he'd stared at Skye's phone number. Finally, he had woken Hedwig and sent her to take the papers to the Ministry. He stood in his boxers in front of the open window for almost an hour after Hedwig flew away, trying to figure out what would happen next.

There was a knock at the door. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, assuming it was Hermione, coming to scold him for getting in so late. He started for the door, but then changed his mind. "Go away."

For a moment there was silence; then there was another knock, louder and more persistent. Harry growled as he yanked open the door. "Hermione, I don't--"

"Did you sign the papers?"

It wasn't Hermione.

Harry blinked, surprised, then rubbed his eyes. "Draco. I--um…. Hi."

"Hi." Draco moved into the room and automatically began pacing nervously. He looked as tired as Harry felt; he had bags under his eyes and deep lines on his face, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. "Did you sign the papers?"

"Draco, I--"

"Please, just answer the question, Harry," Draco pleaded. "No, don't. Just… let me say this before you do." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I love you, Harry. So much. I know it's hard to believe right now, because of what I did to you, but I do, and I made a huge mistake, and I wish I could take it back but I can't. But we've been through so much, Harry. I honestly think we can make it through this. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but _please,_ can we just try?"

Harry sat down on his bed and stared at the floor, suddenly ashamed of himself. He took a deep breath and spoke in a very small, soft voice. "I signed the papers, Draco."

"Oh." Draco stood there for a minute, taking it in. It finally began to sink in. "Oh. Wow. I'm divorced." He slowly turned towards the door and started to leave.

"Draco, wait," Harry said quietly. Draco stopped but didn't turn. "I have something for you."

Harry stood and went to his dresser, and pulled a key ring with two keys attached out.

"What's that?" Draco asked as Harry handed it to him.

"The keys to the house."

Draco gawked at his ex-husband for a moment. "Harry…. You…. No. You were the one that loved that house, not me. Keep it."

"I could never enjoy it now," Harry shrugged.

"I don't want it either. What use am I going to have for a house?"

Harry sighed. I don't really care, Draco. It's legally yours. It was in the papers. The papers that you signed. If you don't want it you can sell it, but I don't want it."

Draco shook his head, stunned and shaken. He didn't know what to say.

"You get to keep everything, Draco. I don't want any of it. It's all yours. Except that." He pointed to the silver band on Draco's ring finger. Draco stared at him in horror. "That was my mother's ring, Draco. And you can keep the damn necklace."

Draco's hand automatically shot up to the pendent that hung around his neck. He loved his ring, but he loved the necklace more. He slowly removed the ring from his shaking finger and placed it on Harry's upturned palm.

He turned for the door again. Just as he was about to close it behind him, Harry said, "I'm sorry, Draco. We were so stupid. It was a mistake I wish I'd never made."

And it was over. Draco was gone. Harry stood there for a long time, the ring in his hand. He wasn't even sure he wanted the ring anymore. It was too painful to even look at.

He took his ring off and set them both on the nightstand next to his bed, then gingerly picked up the phone from the desk next to his bed. He pulled the wrinkled shard of paper from his ruffled sheets and dialed the number hesitantly. He waited three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello? Is this Skye? ….Hey. It's Harry, from the Leaky cauldron. Oh, did I wake you? ….I'm sorry. But I was wondering--eh, wondering if I could um, come over….. I think I'm ready to talk now."

**_Author's Notes: _Yup, yup, I'm getting ready for the death threats.**

**Not much to say right now, except I was freaking out over school. I flunked biology, might flunk math too, and no matter what other grades I get I'll be put on academic probation, and if I don't work harder next quarter, I'll get kicked out of my school. So yeah, I'm kinda going crazy over that. But I'm planning on writing at least two chapters before winter break ends! (Hopefully! I'm still working on some make-up work, so I'm still pretty busy.)**

**And guess what? CHRISTMAS SHOPPING SUCKS! (Complete randomness.)**

**Well, gonna go work on the next chapter.**

**Oh, and sorry about the suckiness of this one! I wrote most of it at about three in the morning while my friend was annoying me, so it's a little… bad. Hahaha.**

**SO MUCH LOVE AND THANKS TO MY BETA! I love you, Jordan, YOU'RE THE BEST :D**

**TTFN!**

**Deathdragon4**


	33. Reality

Author's Notes: Oh, how I love pissing off my readers :D (Trust me, this pertains to the rest of the story…. Mwahahaha.)

Chapter 32

Only two boxes sat on the floor of the entrance hall once Harry was done packing. He found it depressing. Then again, he found a lot of things depressing now.

Skye was coming over in only a few minutes to help Harry move. Skye had been over to the Grimmauld Place a lot in the last few weeks. He'd been there every time Harry had a meltdown, every time Harry had a mood swing, every time Harry thought about Draco. It made Harry feel a lot better. He knew he'd always have Ron and Hermione there, but something just felt different with Skye. He understood what Harry was going through more than anyone else did.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the living room talking and laughing, trying to involve Harry as much as possible. Harry had made it clear to them that he wanted them to do anything they could to keep his mind off Draco, but it was getting rather difficult for them; Ginny was leaving for school again in just a day and was excited about her last year at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Ron were trying to balance taking care of Harry and taking care of their relationship at the same time.

There was a knock on the front door. Harry ran into the entrance hall, picked up a box, and opened the door. He almost dropped it when he saw who it was. "Bloody hell."

Draco was standing on the front step of the house, looking as surprised as Harry felt, as if he hadn't meant to come here at all. He half turned, as if to leave, but then changed his mind and took a step into the house.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Harry asked as he sat the box down on top of the other. "I thought we settled all of this two weeks ago."

"I don't know why I'm here," Draco said, bewildered. "I guess…. I guess it just seems like we need to talk some things over."

"No, we don't," Harry sighed, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We're not married anymore, Draco. That's that. We fucked it all up and it's too late to talk some things over because no matter what we say, it won't change a damn thing."

"Why did you want a divorce, Harry?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's comment. "Was it honestly because we were a bad idea, or was it because I cheated?"

Harry sighed again and thought for a moment. He shrugged. "I don't really know, Draco. All I know is that I don't want to do this anymore. We had a fucked up relationship from the start, Draco. I mean, who goes from enemies, to shag buddies, to married? It just doesn't work. And that's probably why you cheated, and I really can't blame you for that. Something like this was bound to happen to us anyway."

Draco shook his head. "It was a mistake, Harry. It wasn't 'bound to happen.' Everyone makes mistakes."

"We've made too many," Harry said flatly.

"Harry, is Skye here?" Ron asked from the other room.

"No," Harry replied with a growl.

"Well who is it, then?" The three that had been in the living room all came into the entrance hall, and stared shocked at Draco.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ginny demanded angrily.

Draco sighed. "I came to talk to Harry."

"You aren't welcome here," Ron hissed, his fists clenching. He moved forward slowly, threateningly. "Harry doesn't want you here. None of us want you here."

"Ron, please, I just need to talk to Harry!"

Ron looked at Harry, who gave no reaction. "Leave!"

"Not until I get a chance to say what I want to say."

Before anyone could react, Ron's arm shot up and his fist hit Draco's face. Draco was on his back in a flash, gripping his nose and moaning.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, rushing forward to help Draco. "Bloody hell, Ronald! What are you thinking!"

Ron shook his fist and wiped the blood from his knuckles. "I'm thinking he's a bloody wanker that should never show his face here again!"

There was another knock at the door. Harry opened it, acting as if nothing had even just happened.

"Hey, mate," Skye grinned. Harry handed him a box and shoved him out the door before he could see the scene inside. "What the hell was that about?"

"Draco came over," Harry sighed, a mix of anger and sadness in his voice. "Ron punched him. It's not pretty."

"Jesus. Is he alright?"

Harry snorted. "I don't care anymore. At least if he isn't, he won't be bothering me anymore."

"Well, I don't really think you have to worry about that," Skye smiled as he walked down the walkway to his car. "Unless you gave him your new address."

"Yeah, right," Harry said. He pushed the box he was carrying into the back seat of Skye's black sport's car. "Skye, I can't thank you enough for this. For everything. You've been so great the last couple of weeks. And for someone you hardly even know…."

"It's no problem," Skye smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder. "It's the least I could do. Besides, I've been looking for a roommate for a long time. It gets lonely when you're living alone."

Harry smiled as he climbed into the car, but the smile was quickly wiped from his face. He was on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Draco wants me back. Badly." Harry wiped his eyes and stared up at the Grimmauld Place, which was beginning to shrink between the two houses on either side. "How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm doing the right thing? Am I doing the right thing?"

Skye shrugged. "Well, would you be happy if you were in there with him right now?"

"I don't know," Harry whispered, shaking his head. "I have no idea. I don't think I'm gonna be happy no matter what I do. Shit." He covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to have to put up with this anymore. I don't want to fight with Draco anymore. I don't even know what the bloody hell that means. Merlin, I wish someone could just tell me what to do."

"It wouldn't help," Skye said softly. "Only you can decide, Harry. No matter what anyone tells you, don't listen to them. It's about you and him, and other people don't matter in that." Harry looked up at him and nodded. "Now what do you want to do? Right now, this very second. Don't think about the past, or the furture. Do you want to leave, or do you want to go back in there and get him?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a long time, Skye waiting patiently. Finally he spoke, without opening his eyes. "Let's go."

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

It had been three weeks since Draco had last seen Harry, and not for lack of trying. He'd gone to the Grimmauld Place nearly every day, and had gotten punched by Ron just as many times. Every time he'd go, Ron would hit him, Hermione would heal him, and Ginny would push him out the door, but he never saw Harry, and they never told him where he was. So he kept going back.

Draco was preparing to attempt to see Harry again early that morning, hoping Ron would be at work or at least at the Burrow. He had his wand in easy reach in case Ron tried to attack him again, and was bracing himself for yet another broken nose. That would be four this week alone.

The fire of his hotel room roared to life, and he jumped in surprise, the comb flying backwards and messing up his hair. He didn't even know that anyone knew he was staying here.

There was a loud cough, and the dust settled slowly. Hermione was standing there, her robes covered in soot, brushing ashes from her bushy hair.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, rushing forward. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, and she seemed almost surprised. "I, um, I came to talk to you." She looked down when she said it.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked automatically.

"No, no, nothing's wrong." She shook her head, but didn't seem too convinced of it.

Draco eyed her suspiciously, but then turned to the small table in the corner of the room and sat down. Hermione sat down across from him. "Do you want some tea or coffee?" he asked.

"Um… no, thanks," Hermione sighed. "I just want to get straight to the point."

"How's Harry doing?" the blond blurted out before he could stop himself. "Is he okay? Is he happy?"

Hermione had been expecting this. She nodded slowly. "I think so. It's hard to tell for sure, you know how he hates admitting he's not okay. But he's doing a lot better than I expected him to." She paused thoughtful, staring out the window on the opposite side of the room. "He's sharing an apartment with a friend, in downtown London. It's a great place. And he went back to Auror training. Sometimes I wonder if he's just trying to keep himself busy so he won't have to think about it."

There was a brief silence as Draco took in this new information. Then he looked up at Hermione, his face blank. "What's his address?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I promisedHarryI wouldn'ttell you. He doesn't want to talk to you, Draco."

"But I _need_ to talk to him, Hermione," Draco said desperately. "Please, just give me anything. His address, his phone number, _anything,_ for Christ's sake!"

"No, Draco," Hermione replied firmly. "Look, I have a job interview in two hours, so I'm just going to get to why I can here in the first place," she said as she glanced at her watch.

Draco sighed heavily and rested his head on the table. "What?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I came to tell you that…. That we can't be friends anymore, Draco."

"What?" Draco lifted his head off the table and stared blankly at Hermione. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was. Her and Ginny were the only friends he had left. How could she abandon him like this?

"You heard me," she sighed sadly. "I can't be there for both you and Harry, it's just too hard, and Harry's been my best friend for seven years."

"Did Harry put you up to this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Draco, of course not. He doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks I'm getting ready for my interview." Draco stood up, pushing his chair off its legs, and began pacing the room. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I just can't do it. It wasn't only Harry you hurt when you slept with Jenni. We all put faith in you, and you betrayed all of us."

He stared her in the eyes for a long moment, his eyes desperate and sad.

"Please, Draco, don't do that," she whispered, averting her eyes. "You have to understand. I mean, one minute I was hating your guts for being so shallow and big-headed, and the next minute I was trying my hardest to support your relationship with my best friend. I was hoping that you'd changed, but you haven't. You let us all down. This is so much bigger than just you and Harry."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. He knew she was right. He deserved this.

"This is all happening so fast. Fuck." He sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. "Just… let me think for a while, okay? Just give me some time to think…."

Hermione didn't think it was necessary to say anything else. She stood, kissed the top of Draco's head, grabbed some Floo powder from the hearth, and vanished.

Tears began to burn in Draco's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to move. He wasn't completely sure if Hermione had left or not, but he had nothing to say to her, either way. He couldn't believe she was doing this. What was he supposed to do now? He was completely on his own.

And then it hit him. It's real.

He'd been holding on to the hope that he still had a chance to get Harry back, that he could get his old life back. Now he finally realized it: he'd lost everything. His friends, the love of his life, the entire life he'd built up for himself. It was all in ruins.

There was only one thing left for him now.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

There it was. Eight stories, two hundred rooms looming over the 43 acres of private, enclosed gardens. The Malfoy Manor looked just the way he remembered it.

He pushed the giant steel gate open, which had been charmed to only allow the Malfoys, as well as a few selected others, to enter the grounds.

The grounds in front of the house was a dense forest, with very little path and several traps, so it was harder for people to find their way to the too-large metal doors. But Draco remembered just where to turn, just where to step, what trees to avoid and what bushes were cursed.

Finally he reached the doors. He lifted the huge door knocker and slammed it against the door. It took only a brief moment before a house-elf opened the door.

"Good evening, master Draco!" Rorhan said in surprise. "Rorhan has not seen you in quite some time. Can Rorhan take your coat, master Draco?"

"No," Draco barked, pulling is collar up. He was in no mood to put up with annoying, insistent house-elves. "Go fetch my father for me."

"Yes, master Draco." Rorhan bowed deeply and ran out of the room.

Draco examined the entrance hall, and found it as uninteresting as ever. Neither of his parents had ever bothered to decorate the house, and Lucius had always believed that putting too much personality into anything could give away his post as a Death Eater. Draco just thought he was paranoid.

"Draco."

Draco jumped and looked up. Lucius was standing at the top of the large marble staircase.

"Lucius," Draco nodded curtly.

Lucius started down the steps slowly. He looked like something right out of a soap opera. Draco almost laughed. "I've been expecting you, Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him curiously, but then shook his head. Of course Lucius had been expecting him. He'd probably been waiting for Draco to come around ever since he'd heard that Draco slept with Jenni.

"Come, son," Lucius smiled as he motioned toward the drawing room. Draco nearly flinched. Smiles didn't fit on Lucius's face, after he'd spent his entire life scowling.

The both entered the drawing room and sat down on the plush couches. Rorhan was already there with a fresh pot of tea. The house-elf poured them both a cup and set them down on the coffee table next to the couches.

"So, son. Why did you come here?" Lucius asked, already knowing the answer.

Draco took a small sip of tea and peered into the cup. "Harry and I got divorced," he said, looking up. He tried to keep his tone even and emotionless. He didn't want to seem sad about it. He didn't want Lucius to know it meant something to him. "A few weeks ago."

"I heard," Lucius nodded. He stared intently at Draco for a few uncomfortable moments. At least, uncomfortable for Draco.

Draco set the cup down on the coffee table and leaned forward. "Look…. I want to come back. I want to come back to the family, and… and to the dark side."

"I was expecting this." Lucius stood and moved around he coffee table. He sat down right next to Draco and looked him in the eyes. "Welcome home, son."

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

Author's Notes: Well, I hope to have the next chapter out for ya real quick, I actually started working on it before I even finished this chapter, but now I have writer's block. Plus it's seven in the morning and my friend and I stayed up all night. Hahaha. So I'm at the point in the morning where everything's funny. So we'll see how this next chapter goes.

TTFN,

Deathdragon4


	34. Past Meets Present

**Chapter 33**

**Two Years Later:**

Harry awoke to a loud banging on the door. He lifted his head from his silk pillowcase and grabbed his glasses off his end table. He shifted into a sitting position and pushed himself off his small but cozy bed.

"Harry, wake up! Ron and Hermione are here to see you, you lazy bugger!" Skye shouted through the door.

Harry smiled. He went to his dresser and pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants over his boxers. Skye was still banging on the door. Harry slowly walked to the door and pulled it open, taking his time. He just felt like annoying Skye.

"'Ello, love," Skye grinned as soon as he saw Harry. He hooked his fingers into Harry's belt loops on his blue jeans and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. Then he looked at his watch, then scornfully at Harry. "It's eleven in the morning, and you're just waking up?"

"It's a Saturday, you wanker," Harry mumbled groggily. "What do you expect?"

"Well, I was hoping we had time to have breakfast together before I left for the interview, but you just refused to get your cute arse out of bed before nine." Skye pulled Harry into a hug and ran his hands down to Harry's butt.

Harry smiled and gave Skye a kiss on the nose. "Well, we're having dinner tonight, and I promise we can have breakfast tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, dinner…. I think you're just gonna love your presents."

"Wanker!" Harry complained and play-punched Skye in the chest. "You said no presents! Now I'm gonna have to go out and get you one!"

Skye laughed. "Don't bother, love. I have everything I could want right here." He bent down slightly and placed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"Liar," Harry chuckled.

Skye gave Harry another quick kiss and pulled away. "Ron and Hermione are in the living room. They're waiting for you." He began straightening his tie uncomfortably, and Harry grabbed it an did it for him. "Thanks."

"You nervous?" Skye nodded. "Don't be, love. That company would be damn lucky to have you. You're the best lawyer I know, they couldn't ask for a better one."

"Thanks, babe." Skye smiled and gave him a hug. "See you at dinner. And _don't_ bring a present. I don't want anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go. Good luck. And don't accept anything less than a million a year."

Skye laughed as he grabbed his coat and opened the door. "Yeah right. Not with my experience." Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Harry waited until Skye closed the door before walking down the hall to the living room. After two years he was still slightly shocked whenever he saw this room. It was a huge apartment, especially this room, with floor-to-ceiling windows all along one wall and an alcove in the right wall where they kept the computers and Skye's work that he brought home. The entire room was designed in a contemporary style. The couches and rugs were all brightly colored, and it turned the worst mood into a happy one.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the lime green couch against the window, which looked out over about half of London. They were on the top floor on the apartment building, with an amazing view.

"Hey, mate!" Ron exclaimed, jumping off the couch. "How're things?"

Harry grinned as he gave Hermione a hug. "I'm great. How about you two?"

"Fantastic!" Hermione grinned. She sat back down on the couch and Ron sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "So how are things going for you and Skye?"

"Great," Harry smiled as he sat down on the fluffy green armchair next to the couch. "It's our one-year anniversary today. And Skye is in line for a new job. If he gets it, he wants to move to a bigger apartment."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Bigger than this? Why would you even need any more space for two people?"

Harry laughed. "That's what I was wondering. Do you guys want anything? Food, tea, coffee?"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione smiled. "So how have you been? I mean, with the… divorce."

It was strange to talk about among the three of them, and yet Hermione always managed to ask him about it. Two years, and she was still worried about him.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said reassuringly. "I don't even think about it anymore."

Hermione smiled at him, almost proudly. "You're really happy with Skye, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

It was a long day for Harry. He wasn't meeting Skye for dinner until eight o'clock, so, save the two hours it took Harry to get Skye the present that he expressly said not to get him, he had absolutely nothing to do for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione left at around noon, after telling Harry some exciting news.

He spent some time on the internet doing absolutely nothing, and some time watching TV, but the minutes seemed to crawl by, and by the time he was supposed to leave for the restaurant, he was about ready to shoot the clock.

He was dressed in a rather uncomfortable, stiff suit and tie, which he never wore unless it was a special occasion. He had his Rolex watch on, which Skye had given him as a birthday present last year. It had an engraving on the band, _'LYFE.'_ Skye had flat-out refused to tell Harry what it meant until they started dating. It turned out that it meant _'Love you forever.'_

Harry arrived at the small but elegant bistro, where they had had their first date, a few minutes early, but Skye was already seated. Harry smiled when he saw him. Skye was ten minutes early for everything. He never liked to keep anyone waiting.

"Hey, love." Harry kissed Skye quickly and slid into the seat across the table from him. Skye grinned at him. "Been waiting long?"

"No, only a few minutes." Harry chuckled.

The waiter came and set menus down in front of them each. "Good evening, I'm Billy, I'll be your waiter tonight. Today's specials are on the back of the menu. I'll give you some time to decide what you'd like."

"Thank you," Skye said as Billy walked away.

They both picked up their menus and browsed through them for a few minutes, commenting on random things occasionally.

"Oh, Ron and Hermione told me some really amazing news this morning," Harry said with a smile, once they had both set their menus aside. Skye gave him a curious look. "Hermione's pregnant."

Skye stared at her for a moment, surprised. "Wow. That's awesome!"

"I know." Harry took a sip of his wine with a small smile. "They want us to be the godparents."

"Wow. That's huge." He seemed both surprised and happy. "I mean, of course they'd ask you, but I've only known them for two years. Wow."

Harry laughed. "They said it was a big decision, and we don't have to decide right now. You can take your time, love." He smiled and grabbed Skye's hand across the table.

Billy came back and took their orders. After he left, Skye sighed.

"Harry, have you ever thought about having kids?" he asked non-committally.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I did. It would be great to have kids eventually…. What about you?"

"I want kids. You know, someday." He smiled at Harry, a warm, comfortable smile.

They talked for a while, about everything and nothing, laughing and joking and holding each other's hand.

After a while, a rather noisy crowd made their way into the restaurant. They were all dressed in casual attire, and looked completely out of place in the fancy restaurant.

They sat down on the other side of the restaurant, all talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves.

"Hello, boys!" the waitress said cheerfully, smiling at each of them. "I expect you won the match?"

"Yeah, we did!" one of them said. "We're on our way to the world cup next month!"

They all cheered.

"Congratulations! Tonight's meal is on us, guys!" She grinned at them, and they cheered again.

"Thanks, Milli!" one of them called as she set the menus down and walked away.

One of the men stood and raised their champagne glass. "To the best team in Europe!" he said. "We've got the world cup in the bag!"

The team cheered once more and they each drank from their own champagne glasses.

The standing man caught sight of Harry, and waved. Harry waved back.

"S'cuse me, guys," the man said, and headed toward Harry's and Skye's table.

"Who's that?" Skye asked.

"Oliver," Harry smiled. "We went to school together."

"Hey, mate!" Oliver grinned as he approached the table. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it has been a long time. So Puddlemere is going to the world cup, eh?"

Oliver beamed proudly. "Yeah. Second year in a row."

"That's great! Congratulations!" Harry looked across the table at Skye, them looked back at Oliver. "Oh, Oliver, this is Skye. My boyfriend."

Oliver shook Skye's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, mate." Then he turned back to Harry. "Uh, Harry…. Draco is here."

"Shit." Harry looked over at the Quidditch team's table anxiously, hoping Draco hadn't seen him. "Where--"

It was too late. There he was, only twenty feet away, heading straight for their table.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Harry hissed under his breath, resting his head in his hands. "Oh, shit. Oh, god."

"What's wrong?" Skye asked, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling it away from his face. He held it for a second, but Harry pulled it away and ran it through his messy hair.

"He's coming over," Harry whispered.

"Okay…." Skye turned slightly in his seat, saw Draco, and turned back around. "Is that him? Wow, what a looker!" He laughed, but Harry glared at him.

"Shut up!"

Skye sighed, still smiling slightly. "Calm down, love. It's alright. It's no big deal."

"It is a fucking big deal!" Harry hissed.

"Oliver!" He was standing right there, right behind Skye. "The guys sent me to get you, They're starting to drink already, you might want to be careful."

Oliver nodded. "Okay. Good to see you, mate. Nice to meet you, Skye." He glanced apologetically at Harry before heading off toward his table. Draco waited until he left to say anything.

"Hi."

Harry sighed. "Hi."

"I--I haven't seen you in a long time."

Harry nodded. "Two years," he said quietly, staring Draco in the eyes. He honestly didn't want to look at Draco, it was too hard, but it was either looking at him of looking at Skye. "You look good." It was out before he could stop it.

It was all too true, though. Draco had grown his hair just a tiny bit, and it fell perfectly into his silver eyes. He still had a bit of dirt on his face from his Quidditch game, which only seemed to outline his high cheekbones and his sharp, fine features. His Quidditch games had built up his physique even more, and Harry could see his muscles through his slightly muddy t-shirt.

"Thanks," Draco said hesitantly, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. "You… look amazing." He took a deep breath and continued before Harry could respond. "Who's this?" he asked, nodding toward Skye.

Harry finally looked at Skye, and nearly sighed with relief. Skye looked completely unphased. It gave Harry a fresh burst of confidence. "This is Skye. My boyfriend."

Draco raised an eyebrow, trying and failing not to look too surprised. "Boyfriend. Wow. That…. That's great." He didn't even look at Skye. "Uh, I have to go. The team's ordering. Bye." He left before Harry or Skye could say anything else.

As Harry watched, Draco began to head for the team's table, but then he made a sharp turn at the exit and rushed out of the restaurant.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

It was several hours later, nearly two in the morning. A fire was blazing in the hearth of the study, a nearly empty wine bottle on the oak coffee table, with two half-empty wine glasses next to it.

The two were curled up on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. They had been like that since they got home, laying just like that together.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Skye," Harry said quietly as he stared into the fire. "With Draco."

"It's okay," Skye responded, kissing the top of Harry's head. "I know how hard it can be to run into exes. Especially when you were serious with them."

Harry smiled. "You're the most understanding boyfriend ever. How did you get to be so great?"

"Just trying to give you what you deserve, I guess."

Harry sighed and turned his head so he could see Skye's face. "I don't deserve you. No one could ever deserve you." He gave a soft chuckle and pulled Skye's arms tighter around him. "You know, no other guy would be so patient with me."

Skye smiled. "Well, celibacy has actually been a pretty great experience for me. And you're worth waiting for."

Harry twisted and turned until he was laying facing Skye. He kissed him gently on the lips and snuggled deeply into his chest.

"Did you get the job?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I did."

Harry nodded and smiled, his eyes still closed. "I knew you would."

They stayed like that for a couple more hours. Harry fell asleep eventually, and Skye just lay there with him. Skye woke him up at sunrise. They watched out of the floor-to-ceiling windows until the sun was just above the horizon. Then they gave each other a long, passionate kiss, before heading off to their separate bedrooms.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

**A/N: Yep, I got it done. I started working on the next chapter, but you know me…. I'm gonna try to keep writing even though school is back on, but I can't promise anything. These past two weeks have been intensives at school (which are a lot easier than normal classes) but now we're going back to the regular schedule so it's gonna be tougher for me to keep it up.**

**Okay, just gotta say, my beta didn't respond to the e-mail (probably got grounded again...) so I did my best to edit it myself but I really do suck at that, as you all know :P So I got impatient waiting for my Beta's response, so here it is, grammatical errors and all :P**

**TTFN,**

**Deathdragon4**


	35. Phone Calls

**Chapter 34**

"Harry, that's the third time you've come up with an empty spoon."

Harry looked up, surprised. He'd forgotten his best friends were there.

It was two PM on Sunday. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come over for lunch, all hoping for a recap of the couple's one-year anniversary dinner, which Harry had failed to share so far.

"Sorry. Just a bit… distracted." He dropped his spoon. It landed with a splash and clatter in his soup and slowly slid under the surface.

"Did something happen last night?" Ginny asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No," Harry lied, shaking his head. He automatically changed his mind. "Draco was there."

Ron choked on his tea.

"Draco?" Hermione gasped. "Why?"

Harry sighed. "His Quidditch team was there. Celebrating their win. Oliver came over to say hi, and then so did Draco."

"He met Skye?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. Ginny looked shocked. "Well what was I supposed to do? He just came up, I didn't have enough time to escape! And I had to introduce Skye, this relationship'd probably be fucked if I didn't."

They were silent for a moment, the other three thinking of what to say next as Harry fished his spoon out of his soup with the crust of his sandwich.

"He looked so good."

"Harry…" Hermione said warningly, looking scornfully at him.

"I'm just saying," Harry muttered, staring down into his bowl. "But Skye and I had the most amazing night, once we got home. He's so wonderful."

"So you love Skye, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he picked his plate and bowl up and put them in the sink. "Of course I do. Things are so different with him, you know? He's so caring and understanding. There isn't a jealous or evil bone in that man's body."

"But," Ron added.

Harry sighed. "But I don't know if I want things to be so different. Things were difficult with Draco, yeah, but it was just… exciting. Skye is way too sweet sometimes."

"Harry, do you have any idea what you're saying?" Hermione asked. "Most girls would KILL for a guy like that! Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Hell, _I'd_ kill for a guy like that," Ron snorted. Hermione elbowed him, and Harry chuckled.

"I know," Harry said, leaning against the counter. "Never mind. I'm just thinking aloud. It's doesn't mean anything."

"Harry, you and Skye have been going out for a year now," Ron said, his voice firm and serious. "If you aren't serious about him, you shouldn't lead him on like this. It just isn't fair."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know that, Ron. I AM serious about Skye. I'm not leading him on, okay? I love him."

Ron nodded, and they were silent for a moment more as the rest of them finished eating. Then they all moved into the living room.

"So where's Skye, anyway?" Ginny asked as she sprawled out on the lime green couch.

Harry sat next to her, and she rested her legs in his lap. "He's cleaning out his office," Harry grinned. "He got the new job. He starts next week."

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "How much will he be making now?"

"Around two-hundred fifty thousand."

Ron gagged. "Holy shit."

Harry laughed. "I know! I don't even have to work if I don't want to. I could be like one of those rich trophy wives that spend the whole day spreading rumors about other rich trophy wives."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, I can just see that," she said sarcastically. "You can go to the country club and play croquet with the 'friends' you secretly sabotage behind their backs."

They all laughed at that.

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

"Yeah. Okay. Love you too, Sis. Thanks. Bye."

Skye hung the phone back on the hook on the kitchen wall. He walked over to where Harry sat at the table, eating his breakfast.

It had been a week and a half since the couple had seen Draco at the restaurant, and to Harry's relief, things had gone back to normal. It was as if the incident had never happened.

"Hey," Skye said, sitting down in front of his plate. "You want to go to America, right?"

Harry nodded as he took a bite of his toast. "Yeah. Why?"

"My little sister's getting married, Skye smiled. "She invited you to the wedding."

"Oh, cool!" Harry grinned. "Where? When?"

"Um…. Next month, in New York. I was hoping we could go down there for a few weeks though. So you can spend some time with my family."

Harry took a bite of his eggs. "That'd be great! I've been wanting to meet your parents. When would we leave?"

"I was thinking in two weeks or so. Would you be able to get a month off from training?"

"Probably," Harry smiled. "I can always make up for it over the summer."

Skye smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek, then looked at his watch. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" He stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth and half ran to his bedroom to get dressed.

Harry took a few more bites of his breakfast before rinsing his plate in the sink. As he loaded his dishes into the dishwasher, he noticed a small yellow post-it note next to the answering machine. He pulled it off of the counter.

_Harry,_

_Draco called, wanted to have dinner. He said you knew the number._

Harry was stunned. This was the one thing he'd hoped wouldn't happen. He had a new life now, a wonderful life. Why couldn't Draco just leave him alone?

He considered just tossing the note out. All he had to do was drop it in the trash bin, and it would be like this whole thing never happened. Skye probably wouldn't remember anyway. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Harry?" Skye called from his bedroom. "Should I wear the red or the blue tie?"

Harry sighed. "What jacket are you wearing?"

"The navy one."

"Wear the blue."

Skye took a few more minutes to finish dressing. As soon as he came out of his bedroom, Harry started in.

"Why didn't you tell me Draco called?" he asked, his arms folded in front of his chest.

Skye shrugged and made a face. "I forgot. Sorry. Besides, that's what the note was for."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How do you possibly forget that my ex-husband called?"

"Just like I forget everything else," Skye smiled as he straightened his tie.

"Oh, quit being cute," Harry grumbled. "I hate it when you do that."

Skye rolled his eyes. "You're still making a big deal out of this whole thing? I told you, Harry, it's no big deal. Quit freaking out over it. If you don't want to have dinner with him, just call him and tell him that."

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. "Okay."

"But I think you should do it."

"What!" Harry nearly screamed, shocked. "Why!"

"Harry, do you know what every person strives for at the end of a relationship?" Skye asked. Harry shrugged. "Closure, and reconciliation. You're getting a great opportunity here! You get a chance to end this thing with him, once and for all. And, you get a free meal," he added, grinning.

Harry tried his hardest not to smile. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you were like any other _normal _boyfriend and hated my exes!"

Skye smiled as he leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, knowing full-well that he'd won. "Well, if I were like any other _normal_ boyfriend, you wouldn't be interested, would you?"

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

He'd pressed those buttons so many times that his fingers fell there naturally. He wasn't even sure if he could dial a different number anymore.

It was Wednesday night, around eleven. Skye had already gone to bed. Harry knew he shouldn't call at this time of night, but he had a feeling that Draco wouldn't mind too much.

He dialed the number again, but hung up before it could ring.

He grumbled and cursed himself under his breath. He just couldn't bring himself to talk to Draco yet.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly dialed again. He held the phone to his ear and braced himself as it rang.

It only took one ring before there was a soft click on the other end of the line. "Hello?" came Draco's voice.

Harry froze. He didn't know what to say. He'd prepared himself for this, but everything just left his mind as soon as Draco spoke.

"Hello? Who is this? Oliver, is that you?"

"Uh…. No, Draco, it's me."

"Oh. Harry. Hi."

"Hi." Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "Uh, I just called to tell you that I…. I'd like to have dinner with you."

"Really?" Draco's voice sounded hopeful. "Okay, great--er, good. Are you busy on Saturday?"

"Uh… no."

"Okay. Um, I have practice until seven, so why don't you come over at seven-thirty?"

"Okay. Sounds good. Would it be okay if Skye came too?"

There was a pause. "Uh--well…. Yeah. I guess." His tone was flat and vacant.

Harry nodded, forgetting that Draco couldn't see him. "Okay. We'll be there. Bye."

"Bye."

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!

**Author's Notes: Short compared to my last few updates, I know. I had a really hard time with the chapter structure of this and the next two chapters. It doesn't seem to matter how I divide it, it's either too short or just doesn't seem right.**

**Well, I'm nearly done with the next chapter. We'll see how it goes.**

**I love my current school schedule, because my fifth period is open so I get to write during that period :P**

**Okay, gonna go.**

**TTFN,**

**Deathdragon4**


	36. Dinner

-1Chapter 35

"You're being ridiculous, you idiot! Just go. It will all go smoothly, and then after tonight, it'll all be over with. Just go."

With those last words to himself, he apparated.

He was still fuming as he made his way up walk to the front door, muttering to himself. He and Skye had just had one of their few and far-between fights, and Harry was royally pissed.

After Harry had talked to Draco the other day, he'd asked Skye to go with him. Skye reluctantly said yes after stating that he thought it would be healthier for Harry to go alone so he could say whatever he needed to say without worrying about what Skye thought of it. But just as Harry was getting ready to leave, Skye said he already made plans with his friends.

Harry couldn't understand it. He didn't want to be alone with Draco, for reasons he thought were quite obvious--could Skye get that? He knew that Skye thought it was best for Harry and Draco both to get closure, but maybe it wasn't best for them. Maybe they had all the closure they needed as it was. Maybe any more of this would cause some serious damage.

He took a deep breath as he stopped in front of the door. There was a note taped just below the peephole of the white door.

_'Harry and Skye,  
I'm in the shower. Please come in and make yourselves at home. There's food on the stove, help yourselves to some.  
Draco'_

Harry sighed as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The house was almost exactly like he remembered it. The walls were still undecorated and there was very little furniture; just a couch, a coffee table, an armchair, and a television. Piles of dirty dishes and empty beer bottles were distributed throughout the large room, making it look more like a junk yard than a house.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked across the room to the entrance of the kitchen, carefully stepping over the mess.

There was a small pot full of spaghetti noodles, and some marinara sauce simmering on the burner. There was a stack of plates next the stove, which appeared to be clean, so Harry picked one up and dished a little bit of food onto it. He looked through the drawers until he found the silverware and grabbed a fork. Then he made his way back to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

He ate slowly while he waited for Draco, turning his fight with Skye over and over again in his mind, but he was almost done eating by the time the blond showed up.

Draco came jogging down the stairs, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was still wet from his shower. Harry couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, I'm so bloody sorry," Draco said, exasperated. He folded his arms over his chest. "Quidditch practice ran late because Oliver didn't think we were doing the play right. I only just got home a few minutes before seven."

"It's alright," Harry said with a mouthful of spaghetti, averting his eyes from Draco's defined muscles.

"Where's Skye?" the blond asked as he half-jogged to the door right in front of the kitchen entrance--the laundry room.

Harry glowered. "He's busy."

Draco pulled a pair of bower-briefs from the dryer and pulled them on under the towel, the dried off the rest of his body. He pulled on a pair of loose-fit blue jeans and a dark green long-sleeved shirt. Harry watched, mouth slightly agape.

Draco smirked as he closed the door to the laundry room. "You don't have to make it so bloody obvious, Harry."

Harry flushed pale and looked down at his plate. "Sorry."

"Don't be." The blond sat down in the armchair across the coffee table from the couch. There was a pause as they both thought for things to say.

"So," Harry sighed, "what's with the lack of furniture?"

The blond looked around, then blushed slightly. "Uh…. I don't spend a lot of time here. The team's usually touring, and when we aren't, I usually crash at Oliver's or Quin's place…. Sometimes it's kind of hard to stay here…." He looked down at his hands, almost nervously.

"Because of me?" Harry asked, setting his plate down on the coffee table. Draco nodded. "Oh." He didn't know what to say. He didn't think that after two years, it would still be that hard for Draco.

Harry stared down at the plate on the coffee table, thinking of what to say. They both were at a loss for words.

After a moment, Draco stood up slowly, moved around the coffee table, and sat down on the couch next to Harry. He put one hand on Harry's shoulder, and pulled Harry's chin toward his gently with the other. He placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips. Harry was stunned.

They were both silent for a moment more as Harry took this in. Draco had just kissed him. His ex-husband had just kissed him. The man that had broken his heart had just kissed him. And it was good. Just as Harry remembered.

Draco's lips were soft, oh-so soft. His hand on Harry's cheek was just as soft, and warm and loving. Draco's eyes were hopeful as Harry peered into them, and so beautiful. But no matter how beautiful Draco was, no matter how loving or gentle, Harry couldn't get Skye out of his head. His boyfriend. His trusting, naïve boyfriend.

"Draco…" Harry murmured as he pulled away from the other man, burying his face in his hands.

"I know," Draco sighed. He stood and began pacing the room. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done any of this. It was really bloody stupid of me to think that you'd want me back."

The raven-haired man nodded. "Yeah. Look, Draco. I have to go. Thanks for the food. See you around." He stood to leave, pulling his coat on over his shoulders and nearly running to the door.

"Wait! Harry, please!"

With a sigh, he turned around again. "What, Draco?"

The blond sighed and sat back down on the couch, a desperate look on his face. "Come on. Please. Just come back, and we can talk. I won't try anything again, I swear."

"Why?" Harry asked, annoyed. "What's the point, Draco? We have nothing to talk about. There's nothing to discuss."

Draco gave him a pleading look. Harry was defeated.

"Fine." He moved back over to the couch and sat down next to Draco, making sure Draco sensed his reluctance. "Let's just get this over with. What do you want to talk about?"

Draco jumped on the opportunity. "How are you? How have you been since… you know… the divorce?"

"I'm good," Harry shrugged. "I took some time off from Auror training right after the divorce, just so I could get back on my feet and raise enough money to support myself, but I started again this fall. And Ron and Hermione got married a few months ago. She's pregnant, too. And Ginny's practically engaged to this guy she met at work."

"Wow," Draco muttered distantly, staring at the coffee table, his eyes glazed over. "I missed a lot, eh?"

Harry nodded, placing his elbows against his knees and leaning down on his hands. "Yeah, you did."

It took a moment for Draco to pull himself out of his trance. He stood with a sigh and went into the kitchen without a word. He came back a few moments later with a plate of food and a mouthful of spaghetti. He sat back down in the armchair and started eating.

"What about you?" Harry asked. "How have you been?"

Draco shrugged, watching intently as he spun the noodles around his fork. "I've been alright. It was hard at first, but it's alright now, I guess. Been hanging out with guys on the team, mostly. Don't really have time to make a whole bunch of new friends, because the team's touring so much lately. But it's good." He took a bite. They were both silent until he swallowed. "What… what about, uh… Skye?" he asked uncertainly. Harry wasn't sure if he was hesitant to ask in general, or hesitant to see if he'd gotten the name right.

"Draco…." Harry sighed. "I don't think we should go there. This is _not_ a good idea."

"Please," Draco nearly begged, setting his plate down on the coffee table, most of the food still untouched.

Harry slouched into the couch. "Why, Draco?"

The blond stood again and began pacing the floor in front of the coffee table slowly, hands in his pockets. He was silent for a long moment, before stopping and turning to Harry. "I just need to know that you're alright. I need to know… I need to know that he takes care of you. Does he take care of you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't need anyone to take care of me, Draco. I can take care of myself bloody well enough on my own." Draco just stared at him. "Yes, if you _must_ know. He takes care of me."

"So you're happy?" Draco asked, trying to hide his disappointment. After two years, was he still supposed to be disappointed that his ex-husband is with someone else? He thought two years was more than plenty of time for him to get over it, and yet he hadn't. "You're _really_ happy?" Harry nodded, and Draco sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "That's good. I-I'm glad. I really am. I want you to be happy."

He sat down on the couch again, arms leaned down on his knees, head bent toward the floor. His silver hair fell in his eyes, blocking Harry's view of his face.

Harry shuddered. It had been a long time since he'd seen Draco so vulnerable. It was starting to get to him.

"Draco…."

The blond looked up. His storm-gray eyes connected with Harry's, and Harry forgot what he was going to say. Dear god, Draco had beautiful eyes. Harry had forgotten about that.

Before he knew what was happening, Draco was kissing him again, and Harry wasn't pulling away. Pushing all thoughts of Skye to the back of his mind, Harry slid his hands to the back of Draco's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Draco was hesitant, waiting for Harry to change his mind, to pull away again, but he didn't.

Harry leaned back onto the armrest of the couch, pulling Draco down on top of him. He ran his hands down Draco's back and pushed them up under his shirt. Draco pulled back slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, almost reluctantly. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want to risk it, but he had to know that Harry was sure.

Harry's mind was screaming at him as he slid his hands downward once again, to the hem of Draco's jeans. He knew he should stop. He knew he should have never done this in the first place…. But he had gone for _two years_ without any sort of satisfaction that didn't come from his own hand, and he wasn't too sure he cared about morality anymore--maybe it was cheating, but he needed it.

As Draco's hand slipped down inside his pants and began caressing him, he gasped. "Fuck, yes."

* * *

He was still panting as he pulled his jeans on. Draco lay on the couch still, immobile and breathless. "Merlin, I missed you," he murmured, reaching out for Harry's hand. Harry pulled away. 

"This was a mistake," he stated flatly, buckling his belt.

Draco was shocked. He gaped at the raven-haired man dressing before him for a moment. "But…. We just…."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. But I made a mistake. We shouldn't have done this. I have a boyfriend. I love him. I like my life, Draco. I don't want to fuck it up." Draco blinked at him, silently, eyes watering with tears. "Look, Draco… I'm sorry. But I _can't_ do this again. _It's a mistake_."

As he grabbed his coat from the armchair, Draco jumped to his feet and pulled his own jeans on. He followed Harry to the front door, trying to think of something to say that just might get the other man to stay.

"Please don't go," he pleaded, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

Harry shook his head as he opened the door and stepped out. "Bye, Draco."

* * *

There was a loud thud. His eyes snapped open. Another thud, coming from down the hall. He could feel Hermione shift next to him"Don't get up," Ron muttered as he pushed himself out of bed. "Go back to sleep. I'll get it." 

She pushed herself to her feet anyway, grumbling to herself. "Not like I'd be able to get back to sleep anyway…. I've got a hard enough time getting to sleep at night without these bloody tossers pounding down our door at all hours…."

The knocking persisted, growing louder and louder. "I'm coming!" Ron barked as he half-jogged down the hall and unlocked the door. "What the bloody…"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. What are you doing here?"

There stood their best friend, standing on their front porch at two o'clock in the morning, tears streaming from his eyes. He stepped inside and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder, muffling his sobs. She held him for a moment, shooting confused looks at her husband, before ushering his over to the couch. He fell onto the couch and covered his face with his hands, body shaking with suppressed sobs.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked soothingly, sitting next to his best friend. "What happened?"

"I slept with Draco!" he whimpered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've got SOOOO many good excuses this time. I really do. One, my computer caught a virus. I was SO CLOSE to finishing this chapter and my damn laptop caught a virus and I had to wipe everything. Stupid me, I never back up my work…. But you all know how that goes, with the disks :P Two. I got put on academic probation. At my school we have to have a 2.0 or higher or we'll get kicked out, and I had a 1.7 or something like that, so I got put on academic probation for a semester. Three, I didn't get my GPA up before the end of the semester. But I didn't get kicked out of school, because I had all good grades up until this year. I just had to do summer school. Yes. That is number three. Summer school. **

**I know you all want to kill me. And really, I don't blame you. I would want to kill me too…. But I'm working REALLY hard right now, so please be patient XD**

**And now, my computer is acting up. I couldn't log in to my administration accounts for absolutely no reason, for about a week, so I couldn't update sooner and I couldn't work on the next chapter, because, of course, they were both on the administration accounts. But I'm keeping the next chapter in my notebook now, in case my laptop decides to be a bitch again. Hopefully I'll have it out soon, but I'm kind of going through a lot right now. (As I think I've said before, if you want to hear these reasons, which you probably don't, go to my web journal. It's set as my home page from my profile.)**

**Alright! I'm off to... either sleep, or write. I dunno which first.**

**TTFN!**

Deathdragon4


End file.
